Ángel de Amor
by Yuuri no Mai
Summary: Todos tenemos un ángel que nos cuida desde el silencio del anonimato pero ¿cuántos pueden realmente conocerlo? Kagome pudo. Y ahora no sabe si reír o llorar. AU, OC's, InuxKag, InuxKik. DESCONTINUADO.
1. Casi muerta

**§ Ángel de Amor §**

_by Keiko_

**Summary: **Todos tenemos un ángel que nos protege, que nos cuida y que nos vigila en el silencio del anonimato. Sabemos que esta ahí, incondicionalmente, y hasta a veces nos gustaría conocerlo... pero son realmente pocos los que tienen esa maravillosa oportunidad.

NOTAS PRE-LECTURA: Holaaa! n.nUu bueno, al menos por aquí yo soy una perfecta desconocida, así que por eso mismo me presento: pueden llamarme Keiko, o Makino-san tranquilamente, no pido mucho. Lo que sí les quisiera pedir de manera encarecida es que lean este fic, basado en un Universo Alterno donde... bueno, contar la trama aquí no tiene gracia, lo mejor es que ustedes mismos lo descubran unas cuantas líneas mas abajo n.n y que me dejen su review con alguna opinión, sugerencia o reclamo.

Esta historia contiene un OC exclusivamente mío por si acaso (le tomaran mucho cariño, espero n.n) y es lo único que me pertenece de esta historia, aparte de la idea principal.

_Inuyasha Sengoku o Togi Zoushi (hala, el nombre completo xD Mi aporte humilde... xDD) le pertenece a su creadora, es decir, Takahashi Rumiko. ¡No quiero demandas! ¬¬_

Bueno, después de esta intro tan larga (espero que alguien lea esto para justificar mi esfuerzo ToT) les dejo, sigan el caminito de más abajo, y ¡a leer!

¡Que lo disfruten! n.n

**.·oOo·.**

**Capítulo 1:** "_Casi muerta"_

7:40 horas, inicia un nuevo día en el templo Higurashi, un día algo... agitado.

—Okaa-san... ¡Me quede dormidaaaaaa!

—Kagome-chan, siempre es lo mismo contigo ú.ù te acostumbraste a dormir hasta tarde...

Kagome Higurashi era la típica adolescente de 16 años con una vida normal, solamente alterada por el ajetreo estudiantil. Acababa de retomar la vida escolar, ya que en las últimas dos semanas había estado recuperándose de un cuadro de apendicitis.

—¡Me vooy! ¡Ojii-san, okaa-san, Souta-kun... matta ne!

—Adiós, Kagome-chan ¡Cuídate!

Y la advertencia no estaba de más. Kagome solía ser un poquito... descuidada, lo que le ocasionaba "pequeños" percances la mayoría de las veces.

Como cada vez que iba atrasada, sólo tomó una tostada de la mesa y salió corriendo a toda prisa, mientras se regañaba mentalmente.

—"_¡Siempre me quedo dormida! ¬¬ qué tonta soy, ya había perdido la costumbre de levantarme temprano."_

Iba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que, sin darse cuenta, se aproximó a un sector en construcción y, a la velocidad que iba, se tropezó con un ladrillo que estaba en el suelo, causándole una espectacular caída.

—¡Ayyy...! T.T lo que me faltaba... —dijo, levantándose del suelo y sacudiendo su uniforme. Miró el reloj. —Bueno, no importa... diez para las ocho, de cualquier manera llegaré tarde.

Caminó con toda tranquilidad, pues se había roto la rodilla y sangraba; mirando hacia sus alrededores cuidadosamente para no pasar otra vergüenza como aquella.

Cuando llegó a la escuela con una rodilla herida y veinte minutos atrasada, sus mejores amigas, Eri, Yuka y Ayumi, se levantaron de sus asientos para ver qué había pasado con la muchacha.

—Kagome-chan, ¿qué te pasó? —le preguntó Eri, fijándose en su rodilla.

—Nada importante, lo de siempre n.nU... me caí mientras corría para llegar a clases...

—Eso no se ve bien, Kagome. —le replicó Ayumi —¿Por qué no vamos a la enfermería?

—No, déjalo así, Ayumi-chan. Gracias n.n

—Jeje... parece que tu ángel guardián te ha abandonado de nuevo. —le dijo en tono burlón Eri.

—Mi... ¿ángel guardián?

—Sip, se supone que todas las personas tenemos un ángel que nos protege, ¿o no?

—Pues... no lo sé, jamás me lo he creído... –dijo Kagome, en un tono tan realista que nadie hubiera puesto en duda que los ángeles no existen.

—Pues si Kagome tiene uno, ha de ser tan despistado como ella, ¿no? —Yuka, al lanzar su chiste, hizo que las demás chicas rieran con ganas, a excepción de Kagome, obviamente.

—¡Huy! Cómo me gustaría conocer al inepto de mi ángel guardián para reclamarle por unas cuantas caídas, enfermedades, otras cuantas lesiones, ataques de gatos furiosos y demases...

—Ay Kagome... realmente tienes mala suerte u.u –Ayumi movía la cabeza de un lado para otro en señal de resignación ante el caso perdido que era su amiga.

Kagome hizo una mueca de profundo disgusto ante su situación y no hablo más con nadie. Había sufrido percances durante toda su vida, y por eso, realmente no creía que hubiera un ángel guardián que pudiera con ella.

Pero por primera vez deseó tener uno, y reprocharle por todas las penurias que ha pasado durante su existencia.

"_Con mi suerte tal vez que mi ángel ni siquiera sea guapo..._

_¡Ay, pero que tonterías pienso! Las chicas ya me contagiaron sus manías..."_

Pasó el día, y era hora de regresar a casa. En la puerta del establecimiento, Kagome se despidió de sus amigas y las cuatro tomaron rumbos distintos, no sin antes mencionar nuevamente la broma del ángel...

—¡Pero que pesaditas! Con estas amigas, ¿quién necesita enemigos...? –pensaba Kagome al ver como las demás chicas se marchaban muertas de la risa ante el chiste que Yuka había dicho en la mañana, y que de nuevo se volvía a mencionar, pareciendo ahora el doble de entretenido.

Como no había otra cosa que hacer, la desafortunada muchacha se encaminó a su casa. Eso era lo bueno, que ahora no tenía que llegar con ninguna prisa, nada le presionaba a no caminar con toda la calma del mundo y a mirar ese precioso atardecer que estaba cubriendo de rojo el cielo poco a poco, comenzando por el lejano horizonte.

Kagome apuró moderadamente el paso: estaba comenzando a anochecer.

Cruzó la calle tan despistada, aún mirando el cielo, que no se fijó en que un auto se estaba acercando... y solamente se percató al escuchar la bocina y un grito de mujer que decía con temor:

—¡CUIDADO!

—¿Eh...?

Demasiado tarde... el auto se le venía encima, y lo único que Kagome pudo hacer antes de que el coche la impactara fue cerrar los ojos y decir _"Dios... ayúdame..."_

**.·oOo·.**

Despertó tiempo después. Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio todo cubierto de luz, una luz tan potente que cegaba.

—¿Estoy... en el cielo acaso?

—Sí. —le contestó una voz que sonaba profundamente lejana, aunque la tenía a dos centímetros de distancia.

—Entonces... eso quiere decir que... ¿estoy... muerta? —pronunció Kagome con mucho temor de confirmar una triste realidad.

—No. —volvió a responder la misma voz de antes, solo que ya no sonaba tan lejana

Kagome intentó incorporarse, y con mucho esfuerzo, se sentó, pudiendo observar mejor su alrededor. No había nada que le indicara donde se encontraba, a pesar de que le habían dicho que estaba en el cielo... la idea cobraba un absurdo impresionante al buscar a la persona que le había hablado. Volteó con desesperación hacia todos lados, y lo único que podía ver era una nada inmensa. Todo era blancura.

Quería comenzar a caminar, pero tampoco veía el suelo, por lo que decidió quedarse ahí...

—¿Hay alguien que me escuche? —preguntó a la nada con aprensión. Su voz se escuchaba extraña, como si hubiera gritado desde una montaña muy alejada de todo, y el eco la hubiera imitado. Volvió a gritar. —¿Hay alguien ahí?

De pronto, vio aparecer entre la luz una figura muy esbelta. Parecía de mujer, aunque a medida que se iba acercando, su rostro se aclaraba, dejando en claro que se trataba de un hombre. Era joven por lo que se podía ver, muy guapo por cierto, y de él emanaba una vitalidad y una juventud que no podría haber apreciado en ningún ser humano jamás.

—¿Quién... quién es usted? —preguntó la muchacha tanto asustada como admirada.

—Veo que ya despertaste, Kagome-chan...

—¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

—Un ángel siempre lo sabe todo —le dijo el ser, con una sonrisa amable.

—Un... tú eres un... eso quiere decir que tú... ¿Un qué dijiste?

—Un ángel, Kagome, un ángel.

—¿Un ángel? —Kagome parecía confundida. —Eso es mentira, ¡los ángeles no existen! Además, tu voz me suena familiar.

—Yo fui quién te habló al despertar, por eso dices que me conoces. ¿Y cómo va eso de que los ángeles no existimos? ¡Yo estoy bien vivo, existo! —dijo el muchacho, con tono ofendido.

—¿Eso quiere decir que de verdad estoy en el cielo?

—Pues... sí...

—¡O sea que estoy muerta!

—¡No! —el ángel soltó un suspiro cansado... —¡Veo que no entiendes nada de nada!

—¡¿Cómo quieres que entienda si me dices que estoy en el cielo, que no estoy muerta, que eres un ángel y todo eso! ¡Además, ni siquiera te conozco!

El celestial joven se llevó una mano a la cabeza en señal de descuido.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho, jeje... es que estábamos muy preocupados por tu estado, ya que si morías, a tu ángel guardián lo iban a enviar al infierno...

—¿A mi ángel guardián? —preguntó Kagome, más sorprendida aún. —¿Yo también tengo un ángel guardián?

—Todos los mortales tienen uno, no me digas que no lo sabías... ¬¬

—Sí... y ese eres tú, supongo.

—No, yo no soy tu ángel —respondió el chico, tranquilamente.

Kagome comenzó a sulfurarse.

—Entonces, ¿me puedes terminar de decir de una maldita vez quién rayos eres tú? ¡¡Lo único que has hecho desde que estas aquí es llenarme la cabeza de cuentos de hadas, y no me explicas nada claro!

—Hay que ver que los humanos son una especie demasiado desagradecida, en fin... Mi nombre es Dai, soy un ángel en entrenamiento y, a pesar de que yo NO SOY TU ANGEL gracias a Dios, ¬¬ fui quién te salvo la vida en ese accidente.

Kagome abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, como si con ello fuera a comprender todo más rápido.

—O sea que lo del accidente no fue un sueño...

—Claro que no, ¡tonta! Si hubiera sido un sueño, tú no estarías aquí, y yo ocuparía mi tiempo en algo más productivo que tratar de explicarle a una humana grosera algo que jamás podría entender.

—Uy, ¿ya se te fue lo amable? ¬¬

—Es que eres desesperante, ¿lo sabías?

—Si, pero no tanto como tú... en fin, déjame ver si entiendo: sufrí un accidente, pero no fallecí porque tú me salvaste, a pesar de que no eres mi ángel guardián, ¿verdad?

—Así es.

—¿Y dónde está él, si se puede saber?

—Está siendo juzgado.

—¿Juzgado? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Kagome, con los mismos ojos de antes

—Porque no cumplió su labor de protegerte. ¡De hecho, si tú hubieras muerto por una irresponsabilidad de él, hubiera sido desterrado inmediatamente del paraíso!

Impulsada por un extraño sentimiento, Kagome sintió lástima por el destino de ése ángel.

—¿Y qué estaba haciendo en el momento de mi accidente? De seguro tenía que proteger a otra persona y no alcanzo a llegar... ¡Tal vez no fue su culpa! —dijo, tratando de justificarlo, aunque recordó sin querer eso que le había dicho a sus amigas en la escuela: _"¡Huy! Como me gustaría conocer al inepto de mi ángel guardián para reclamarle por unas cuantas caídas, enfermedades, otras cuantas lesiones, ataques de gatos furiosos y demases..."_

—Eso, Kagome, es imposible. Cada ángel tiene una sola persona a su cargo durante toda la vida. Lo que te ocurrió fue... porque él se rehusó a protegerte. Es todo.

Kagome sintió un vacío horroroso en lugar del sentimiento de protección que había nacido hacia su propio ángel. ¿Eso significaba que ni siquiera su ángel guardián la quería? Era más de lo que cualquiera podía soportar. Hubiera comenzado a llorar a causa de ese pensamiento si Dai no la hubiera interrumpido.

—¿Quieres verlo?

Pero el joven simplemente no esperó respuesta, tomó de una mano a Kagome y desapareció junto a ella, para aparecer de nuevo en una sala tenuemente iluminada por unos halos de luz que le llegaban desde el exterior.

La chica abrió los ojos desesperada, intentando acostumbrarse a la oscuridad que eso era comparada con la luminosidad del lugar donde había estado hablando con Dai. Vislumbró un gran altar donde había un ángel de porte majestuoso que hablaba algo inaudible para ella. Bajo ese gran altar, enfrente, había muchos ángeles discutiendo algo que parecía de suma importancia, y de entre ellos, empezó a caminar hacia la salida donde se encontraba ella, uno que estaba encadenado.

—Ahí viene tu ángel. —le dijo Dai en un tono que parecía un susurro.

Kagome se puso nerviosa. Le iban a presentar al culpable de sus dieciséis años de percances, de desgracias, de horrores... lo iba a tener frente a frente, y lo peor es que era una figura sagrada... _"¡Creo que no podré ni siquiera golpearlo!"_ pensó.

La figura que se acercaba ya no estaba sumida en la oscuridad, sino que se veía perfectamente bien.

Kagome sintió que la sangre de todo su cuerpo se agolpaba en su cara al mirarlo: era un ángel en todo el sentido de la palabra. Su largo cabello plateado enmarcaba una figura envuelta en una túnica grisácea que resplandecía junto a las alas que pendían de su espalda. Unos penetrantes y hermosos ojos del color del almíbar venían cubiertos por un mechón de su flequillo, al venir con la cabeza gacha. Sintió que sus pulsaciones aumentaban cuando vio que se dirigía a paso seguro hacia ellos al ver a Dai.

Éste preguntó, en tono preocupado:

—¿Qué se resolvió? ¿Qué harán contigo?

—Maldición, ese estúpido consejo decidió darme otra oportunidad. —dijo el ángel de la mirada dorada, volviéndola a bajar. —Tendré que seguir protegiendo a esa despreciable humana quién sabe por cuánto tiempo más...

—¿Y eso es malo? –inquirió Dai

—¡Feh! ¡Hubiera sido mucho más fácil que ésa humana muriese en el accidente, así me habrían liberado en el infierno!

El ángel de la mirada dorada no pudo continuar con lo que iba a decir, ya que una mano se estrelló en su mejilla estrepitosamente, hecho que resonó en toda la habitación donde se encontraban. Fue entonces cuando levantó la mirada: delante de el estaba Dai, eso ya lo sabia, pero ella... ¿Qué tenía que estar haciendo aquí?

Kagome seguía teniendo el mismo rubor de cuando vio a su ángel venir hacia ellos, pero ahora estaba iluminado con un peligroso brillo de rabia. ¿Cómo se atrevía a dejarla morir sólo para su propia conveniencia?

—¡Eres un imbécil! —le soltó, al tiempo que le daba una sonora cachetada. —¿Cómo te atreves a vender mi vida a cambio de tu libertad? ¿En que estabas pensando cuando, durante estos dieciséis podridos años, permitiste que me pasara de todo? —gritó Kagome al muchacho que tenía enfrente, olvidándose de que estaba en un lugar sagrado y de que Dai la miraba.

El golpeado levantó la cabeza y la miró con una expresión mezcla de furia y asco.

—¿¡Qué tiene que estar haciendo ella aquí? —le gritó a Dai. —¡Se supone que en este lugar no pueden entrar los humanos!

—Dios permitió que llegara hasta aquí para salvar su vida. —le explico el amable ángel a su amigo. —Sabes perfectamente quién es, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo no voy a saberlo, si es la humana a la que he estado atado toda mi vida? —gritó el otro con exasperación.

Kagome intervino en la conversación, un poco ya repuesta de su furia, que no era leve.

—¡Disculpa, pero yo no te he obligado a nada!

—¡Pero desgraciadamente yo no elegí estar contigo, de hecho, jamás lo hubiera elegido! Jamás quise ser tu ángel ni el de nadie, ¡odio esto!

—Tranquilo, Inuyasha... —le dijo Dai.

Kagome se quedó pensando.

Inuyasha. ¿Ése era el nombre de quién acababa de golpear? ¿De... su ángel?

—¿Cómo quieres que me calme, ¡¿Que acaso no te diste cuenta de que ésta despreciable humana me golpeó como si yo no valiera nada!

—Para mí vales tanto como yo para ti... Inuyasha. —le dijo Kagome, para luego dirigirse a Dai. —¿Me puedes decir cómo salgo de aquí? Quiero volver a mi mundo, si es que eso es posible.

—Claro que es posible, Kagome-chan, pero... —se detuvo un momento a pensar. —Creo que Dios me necesita... Inuyasha, ¿podrías hacerte cargo de ella? Después de todo, tendrás que seguir protegiéndola...

—Pero Dai, yo quiero que me lleves tú, no lo necesito a él... —replicó Kagome con una vocecita rogona de niña pequeña.

—¡Feh! Yo no tengo porqué hacerlo, ¡yo no la traje aquí, Dai!

—¡Pero Kagome-chan es tu responsabilidad, Inuyasha! ¿Cuándo será el día en que madures y aprendas que la vida se te dio así... como un ángel y punto? ¡Protégela y date una oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien!

Y dicho esto, Dai desapareció tal y como lo hizo junto a Kagome para aparecerse en aquella habitación.

La chica quedó sola en ese lugar desconocido... Bueno, había quedado con su ángel, pero eso era igual o peor que haber quedado sola. Aún así, decidió tragarse su orgullo. Tenía que volver de algún modo a la Tierra, e Inuyasha debía saber como hacer eso.

—Llévame a mi mundo y no te vuelvo a molestar.

No obtuvo respuesta. El ángel parecía profundamente taimado.

—¿Me estás escuchando?

Inuyasha tenía los ojos cerrados. Parecía que pensaba en algo pero, sinceramente, Kagome no creía que un ser tan despreciable pensara. De pronto abrió los ojos, y la miró con una expresión de sorpresa.

—¿Aún estás aquí? —le dijo a la muchacha en un tono carente de cualquier emoción, aunque fuese repelencia.

—Claro, no sé como salir... pero si no me quieres ayudar no me importa, buscaré yo sola la manera. Espero que no nos volvamos a ver. Sayonara.

Dicho esto, Kagome dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar a través de un oscuro pasillo contiguo a la gran sala donde Inuyasha había sido juzgado.

El de los ojos dorados se le quedó mirando un buen rato, hasta que se percató de que se dirigía justo hacia...

"_**Las almas impuras seguirán impuras, a pesar de que el fuego eterno de Hades quemará eternamente en ellas..."**_

—¡Kagome! ¡Vas hacia el Infierno!

_Tsudzuku..._

**.·oOo·.**

Bien, primer chap arriba. ¿Qué les pareció? Extraño, cuando menos. De ahí si logre hacerlo interesante, no sé... Pero debo confesar que este es el primer fic largo y serio en el que me embalo. De ustedes y los ánimos que me den depende que yo la continúe publicando o no (hasta el momento hay diecisiete capítulos escritos xD así que tengo para rato u.u).

Lógicamente la idea es hacer algo que les guste, así que si veo que esto no mola, lo dejo y ya. Tengo la esperanza de que les agrade... n.n

Así que gente... ¡A dejar reviews! Los que son escritores con mayor razón, pues ellos saben las ilusiones que se hace una cuando publica algún fic... :D No sean malitos...

¡Los espero!

-Keiko.


	2. Aprendiendo a vivir

**§ Ángel de Amor §**

_By Mileena_

NOTAS PRE-LECTURA: Wow! O.o estoy impresionada. Nueve reviews son un muy buen comienzo para mi fic, realmente no pensé que fueran tan generosos con esto, ¡¡Gracias, mil gracias! Y como nadie me lo prohíbe, quisiera saludar a las siguientes personas, quienes fueron las que me cooperaron con su rewie: **_Kaori Christopher, luna, Kagomekatheryne, Dark a.g, Negrita-san, kitzya-kagome, Katsu (que me sigue desde Digimon n.n), f-zelda, Aya Matsumoto (a quien prácticamente obligue a postearme n.nUu)… y Aiko-1993. _**Muchas gracias por estar! n.n

Pido también mil disculpas por el retraso de la continuación. El tiempo es algo que me gustaría que pariera, la escuela y el Preuniversitario me tienen a full, además de que sufrí un pequeño accidente con mi PC... me costo un mundo recuperar los chaps de este fic, pero lo importante es que ya estoy de vuelta, ojala sigan interesados en ella n.nUu

**.·oOo·.**

**CAPITULO II:** _"Aprendiendo a vivir"_

—¡Kagome! ¡Vas hacia el Infierno!

La muchacha ni siquiera se volteó. No tenía por qué creerle a semejante... ¿persona?

—Kagome, ¿podrías detenerte? ¡Lo pagaré yo si algo te pasa...!

—La verdad ¡no me importa! —le gritó la chica mientras seguía avanzando hacia el portón de Hades. —¿Te importó alguna vez a tí lo que me pasara a mí? ¡No veo por qué tendría que suceder lo contrario ahora!

Inuyasha puso cara de pocos amigos y murmuró algo _como "¡Los humanos son la especie más tarada que conoceré jamás!"_ mientras corría hacia Kagome.

Si ella entraba al mundo de los muertos sin haber fallecido, su alma se consumiría inmediatamente sin siquiera poder vagar entre ambos mundos... simplemente se quemaría en el fuego de Hades, y él sería el culpable.

Inuyasha corría a toda velocidad... parecía que no alcanzaría a llegar, por lo que extendió sus largas alas plateadas y de un solo aventón tomó en brazos a Kagome y dio la media vuelta, alejándola del portón de Hades.

Cuando estuvieron lo bastante lejos de allí y en un lugar donde Kagome no pudiera irse a ningún sitio peligroso, Inuyasha la soltó sin previo aviso, haciendo que la chica se pegue un costalazo en el suelo.

—¡Qué falta de delicadeza! —gritó enojada al ángel que seguía planeando en el aire antes de aterrizar estrepitosamente frente a ella. —Ya que me habías ido a buscar, ¿no podías hacer el trabajo completo y ser más caballero?

—¡Feh! Agradece que te rescaté... ¬¬

—No tengo por qué. —le dijo Kagome, en tono antipático. —Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras... ¬¬ ¿Me podrías explicar por qué fue que te ablandaste?

—Porque soy tu ángel guardián, ¡lógico! —Inuyasha desvió la mirada y la fijó en un punto muy alejado de los ojos de Kagome.

—No me vengas con ese cuento ahora... ¡Nada me hará pensar que en ti nació el espíritu de servicio luego de 16 años!

Inuyasha volvió a mirarla con unos ojos llenos de rabia, como si se hubiera resignado a tener que pasar cuidándola el resto de sus días.

—Me han dicho que si no te cuido como se debe a partir de ahora, me enviaran a la tierra a vivir como un humano, ¡lo cual es peor que ir al Infierno! ¿Lo entiendes...? ¡tendremos que esta atados de por vida!

Kagome lo miró fugazmente y luego cerró los ojos, desviando la mirada hacia un lado.

—La Tierra no es tan mal lugar después de todo... —musitó, como incitándolo a abandonarla nuevamente.

—¡Eres desesperantemente desagradable, humana! —le espetó de vuelta el joven ángel.

—Oh, por favor, llámame solamente Kagome... no quiero oírte llamarme "humana" toda la vida.

Toda la vida... ¡qué mal sonaba eso en las circunstancias en las que se encontraban...!

—Mejor sígueme... ¿o es que ya no quieres volver a tu mundo?

—¡Claro que quiero! ¿Me llevarás?

—Si... ya no soporto tenerte aquí más tiempo...

Y le tomó violentamente el brazo, tironeándola hacia un pasillo luminoso que iba cobrando una intensidad de luz normal a medida que se iban internando en él. De pronto, dieron con una gigantesca puerta de bronce con otra inscripción en ella, tal como el portón de Hades:

"_**Almas indecisas entre el bien y el mal... claman por una oportunidad y por un lugar junto al Poder de Dios"**_

Apenas estuvieron frente a ella, la puerta se abrió. Una intensa luz mucho más fuerte y cegadora que las anteriores se apoderó del campo de visión de Kagome, y para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontró desmayada en la calle, tal como se supone que había quedado después del accidente. Multitud de personas estaban rodeándola, y la miraban con cara de preocupación.

Cuando despejó su mirada de la luminosidad anterior, miró a las caras más cercanas y les dijo, medio atolondrada

—¿Por qué me están mirando así?

—Ya fueron a avisar a tu madre, Kagome-chan, no te preocupes.

Quien le hablaba a la chica era uno de sus vecinos, Houjo. También era uno de sus mejores amigos fuera de la escuela.

—Houjo-kun, ¿qué hace toda esta gente agolpada aquí? ¿Y por qué le avisaron a mi madre?

—¿Que acaso no recuerdas? ¡Te atropellaron! —contesto el joven, ahogadamente.

—Si, eso lo sé, pero... yo estoy bien... mira...

Y comenzó a ponerse de pie ante la cara de asombro de todos los curiosos que estaban rodeándola. La única herida que tenía era la de su rodilla, pero ésa se la había hecho en la mañana al caerse de camino al colegio, aunque con este golpe se había vuelto a abrir y sangraba un poco.

—¿Ves? No me paso nada... —decía Kagome, convincentemente.

—¡Hermana! —se escuchó a lo lejos...

Era Souta, quién corría a todo lo que le daban sus pequeñas piernas para llegar al lugar donde estaba Kagome, aún intentando ponerse de pie.

—¡Souta-kun! ¿Cómo estas?

—¿Cómo estas tu, hermana! Nos dijeron que te habían atropellado... tuve mucho miedooooooo... —dijo el pequeño con las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos.

—Yo, pues... estoy bien, tal como me ves, no me paso nada... tranquilo...

—Si quieres te ayudo a caminar —le dijo Houjo, ofreciéndole el brazo para que se apoyara.

—No es necesario, Houjo-kun, gracias...

En eso, la señora Higurashi llegaba al lugar con la cara bañada en lágrimas.

—¡Kagome-chan, ¿cómo te encuentras?... ¿estás fracturada? —dijo al tiempo que se abrazaba a ella, para luego revisarla si es que tenía alguna herida grave o por si le faltaba una pierna o un brazo U (ya saben como son las mamás...)

—No mamá, me encuentro bien, solo que...

—Solo que ¿qué...?

—Solo que... tengo mucha hambre U

La Sra. Higurashi sonrió con toda calma. Las cosas estaban normales.

—Esta bien, vamos a casa... —y le tomó del brazo para caminar juntas con una gran sonrisa, al tiempo que regañaba a un curioso. —¡Oiga usted, ¿podría dejar de mirar a mi hija de ese modo? —el hombre miraba a Kagome como esperando a que en cualquier momento se desarmara en pedazos.

Lógicamente nadie lograba entender cómo es que aquella chica había salido sin ningún rasguño de ese tremendo accidente, si se supone que al menos debería tener una pierna fracturada... pero Kagome caminaba perfectamente bien, acompañada de su madre, de su hermano y de Houjo, quien de vez en cuando le echaba una ojeada con preocupación.

—¿Te sientes bien, Kagome-chan? —preguntó.

—De maravilla ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—No... por nada, como te veía tan pensativa, pensé que podrías sentirte mal...

—No, nada de eso... —dijo ella, volviendo a hundirse en sus pensamientos.

Eso de que estuvo en el cielo sin estar muerta, de que conoció a su ángel guardián y de que éste no quería saber nada de ella... ¿habría sido un sueño? Cuando había despertado desmayada en la calle, miró hacia todos lados, como buscando a Inuyasha, después de todo, él estaba con ella cuando cruzaron el portal hacia el mundo de los humanos...

¡Bah! Seguramente todas esas estupideces habían sido un mal sueño mientras estuvo desmayada, y mas no valía la pena quedarse pensando en eso... después de todo,_ "los ángeles no existen"_

Apenas su adolorida anatomía cruzó la puerta del templo, corrió a su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama como si fuera un gran saco de papas...

—Eso es, Kagome-chan. Descansa, y cuando este lista tu merienda te la subo, ¿está bien?

—Claro, mama... Gracias.

—De nada, Kagome. Eres mi pequeña hija, ¡tengo que cuidarte!

Dicho esto, salió de la habitación encaminándose hacia la cocina, y Kagome se acomodó a pensar de mejor manera sobre su _"sueño"._

—Si, un sueño —se dijo. —Porque si fuera real, el inepto de Inuyasha estaría aquí, vigilándome... pero sé que no lo hará...

—¿Y qué demonios te hace pensar que no estoy aquí? —dijo otra voz en la habitación

—¡¡¡¡¡Inuyasha!

—¡¡¡¡¡Kagome! —repitió el otro, como burlándose de ella.

—¿Me puedes decir qué haces aquí, inepto? ¡Creí que te dije que no quería volver a verte!

—Lamentablemente yo no estoy bajo las ordenes tuyas, sino bajo las de Dios, porque si no, bien que te hubiera hecho caso, ¿o crees que estoy feliz de volver a verte...?

—¡Eres un patán!

En eso, la Sra. Higurashi entra nuevamente en la habitación, y se queda como helada viendo a su hija hablar con...

—Kagome-chan, ¿estás segura de que no te hiciste daño?

—Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas? —respondió la chica, airada por el enfado.

—Pues... porque no es normal que... hables sola...

—¡No estoy hablando sola, hablo con mi... con mi... conmigo misma! Eso... Reflexiono sobre el accidente ¬¬U

Sonaría bastante estúpido decirle a su _madre "No estoy hablando sola, hablo con el grosero de mi ángel guardián"_. Si lo hubiera hecho, sin duda la hubieran internado en un manicomio sin siquiera preguntarle.

—Bueno, me parece bien que lo hagas. —le dijo la señora. —Así tomarías más conciencia, porque espero que sepas que éstas cosas te pasan solamente por ser tan distraída.

—Má, no me regañes, ¿s? —Kagome seguía buscando por toda la habitación a Inuyasha... ¿sería que desapareció para que su madre no lo viera?

No... estaba muy echado sobre un ropero al fondo de la habitación, observando minuciosamente la punta de su ala izquierda. Al parecer tenía unas cuantas plumas alborotadas y se afanaba en acomodárselas mientras Kagome hablaba con "esa humana".

—Bueno, ahora lo importante es que descanses y te repongas bien para que mañana puedas volver al colegio. —la mujer le dio un cariñoso beso en la frente, y dejó la bandeja de comida junto a su cama. —Te quiero mucho

—Yo igual, mamá, y gracias.

—No... —dijo la mujer, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. —Es mi deber cuidar a mi bebé...

Y salió de la habitación. Inmediatamente cuando lo hizo, Inuyasha bajó del armario y se ubicó en la ventana que estaba tras la cama de Kagome.

—¡Feh! Se nota que ésa humana te quiere mucho... ¿por qué no será ella tu ángel mejor y me dejan en paz a mi?

Kagome comenzó a comer sin prestar atención a las sarcásticas palabras del celestial muchacho que lo acompañaba.

—Oye, Kagome, ¿me estás escuchando?

—Si, perfectamente claro... —dijo la chica con la boca medio llena de pan.

—¿Entonces por qué no me contestas?

—¿Y qué quieres que te diga? ¿Una pesadez para seguirte el juego? Sabes una cosa, los humanos podemos tener muchos defectos, pero hay unos cuantos a los que no nos gustan las ironías, Inuyasha...

—Vaya... después de todo tienen su dignidad...

—Por supuesto. –se echó un nuevo trozo de pan a la boca, y se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha le miraba curiosamente, como si estuviera haciendo algo intolerablemente asqueroso. ————¿Quieres? –le preguntó, al ver su cara.

—¡Feh! Los ángeles no necesitamos comer ésas cosas. —y se concentró en mirar el cielo por la ventana.

Ya era de noche, y las estrellas salpicaban la negra inmensidad apabulladas por el resplandor mágico de una perfecta luna llena.

—Extrañas el cielo, ¿verdad? –le preguntó Kagome, con un tono soñador.

—Lógico... era mucho más cómodo ver cómo te pasaban mil desgracias desde allá arriba que estando aquí, en primera fila, ¡jajaja!

Kagome suspiró con pesar.

—A ver... ¿sabes, no sé si te has enterado de que tendrás que quedarte conmigo el resto de tus días cuidándome... ¡EL RESTO DE TUS DIAS! —dijo, levantando un poco la voz, enfatizando lo mucho que era _"el resto de sus días"_. —¿Por qué no intentamos llevarnos bien?

Inuyasha la miró de manera petulante.

—Porque ya existes, y contra eso no hay nada que hacer.

La chica sintió de nuevo las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos. Realmente por más que rebuscara en su pasado, no encontraba aquello tan terrible que había hecho para merecer este calvario de tener a un ángel guardián que la odia y que lo único que espera ansiosamente es que ella muera para ser liberado en el infierno.

Así que sin más, tomó la bandeja de comida y se la llevó a la cocina, donde se despidió de su madre para luego volver a la habitación a acostarse, ya que al día siguiente tendría que levantarse temprano para asistir a la escuela.

—¿Aún estás aquí? —fue lo único que dijo ella a Inuyasha.

—Por desgracia, no puedo irme y lo sabes.

—Pues empieza a desaparecer porque me voy a dormir, y para tu desgracia, estando tumbada en la cama no puede pasarme nada grave. Buenas noches. —terminó cortantemente, sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara.

Por su parte, Inuyasha volvió a tomar lugar en lo alto del armario, con los ojos fijos en Kagome.

—Prefiero mirarte toda la noche que... que te pase algo por mi culpa... y volver a ser humano...

**.·oOo·.**

Al día siguiente... las cosas volvieron a la normalidad.

—¡¡Kagome-chan, te volviste a quedar dormida...! —gritaba la Sra. Higurashi desde el pie de las escaleras que daban a la habitación de su hija.

—¿¡Como? Ay, Dios... ¡no puede seeeeerrr! T.T ¿Por qué a miii...?

—¡Feh! Más vale que te apures, no sea cosa que te tengas que ir corriendo...

—Y tú, ¿aún sigues aquí? —le gritó una muy apurada Kagome a su adorable angelito

—¿Pues que no me estás viendo?

—La verdad es que no... —la chica se estaba poniendo la blusa, y luego de eso, se peinaba y arreglaba sus cosas para, como siempre, bajar por una simple tostada y salir corriendo al colegio. —Y a ti, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me miras con esos ojos?

Inuyasha estaba un poco perturbado... no esta de más decir que también estaba algo colorado...

—Termina de decirme qué te pasa, ¡me estás asustando! —Le dijo Kagome.

—Es que... cómo te atreviste a... ¡¡te sacaste la ropa delante de mí! / ¿que acaso no te da vergüenza! (NdA: XDXDXDXDXDXD...)

Kagome no se había dado cuenta de ese pequeño... detalle... con el apuro, la verdad es que ni siquiera se lo pensó...

—o/o bueno... confió en que no estabas mirando, ¿verdad? ¿Qué puede tener de interesante verme a mí, la más desagradable de las humanas, sin ropa? —la chica trataba de justificar su acción al tiempo que escondía su vergüenza.

—La verdad es que nada... —respondió Inuyasha, ya más repuesto de tamaña... impresión.

—Me alegro. Bueno, me tengo que ir... ¡chao!

—¿Como que "chao"? ¡Si me tengo que ir contigo!

Y comenzó a volar para seguir a la chica, que corría como en una maratón con obstáculos para poder llegar a la hora al colegio. Tomó una tostada, le dio un beso a su madre, a su abuelo, y le grito un "matta ne" muy apresurado al pequeño chico que estaba sentado en la mesa, atosigado de pan con mermelada. Acto seguido, abrió la puerta de la casa, salió del templo, bajó las escaleras, y se largó a correr a una velocidad tal, que Inuyasha jamás habría podido alcanzarla sin esas plateadas alas que aseveraban que era un ángel.

—Espera, ¿podrías ir mas lento? ¡¡Es muy temprano para correr tanto! —gritó, molesto porque cada vez quedaba más atrás, y de repente Kagome salía de su campo de visión, aunque lo hacia más para molestarla, ya que aunque la dejara de ver, se sabía el recorrido a su escuela de memoria... eran como mínimo 10 años viendo la misma dinámica ¬¬

—¡Cómo se nota que los ángeles no tienen ningún sentido de la responsabilidad! ¡O por lo menos, tu careces de él por completo! —impulsada por un extraño deseo, Kagome se detuvo a esperar a Inuyasha.

—¿Pero que haces! ¡Porque te detuviste!

—¿No me pediste que te esperara? ¬¬ ¡eres muy tonto, te confundes!

—¡Yo no te pedí eso, bien podría haberte alcanzado volando!

—Bueno, entonces digamos que yo quise esperarte, ¿está bien?

— / lo haces para fastidiarme, ¿verdad?

Kagome no le contestó, solamente siguió corriendo con una misteriosa sonrisa en los labios.

Tal vez después de todo, lograrían llevarse bien...

—¡¡Tarada, no me dejes atrás! ¬¬

O tal vez no...

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

**.·oOo·.**

¡Al fin, chap dos arriba! Hace mucho tiempo queria actualizar, pero como ya dije, no habia podido. Ahora les toca a ustedes hacerse famosos, y dejarme su siempre bien acogido review... ¡No sean malos! ¿A poco no les da curiosidad saber que va a pasar? XD

Como sea, nos vemooooooos! n.n

Mileena –'Beautiful nightmare-'


	3. Misterioso Pasado

**§ Ángel de Amor §**

"Todos tenemos un ángel que nos protege, que nos cuida y que nos vigila en el silencio del anonimato. Sabemos que esta ahí, incondicionalmente, y hasta a veces nos gustaría conocerlo... pero son realmente pocos los que tienen esa maravillosa oportunidad."

**Capítulo III:** _"Misterioso pasado"_

**.·oOo·.**

A pesar de haber aplicado velocidad considerable durante todo el camino... Kagome llegó tarde a la escuela.

—¡Lo... siento...! —se disculpó la joven, toda agitada, al llegar interrumpiendo las clases

—Higurashi-san, ¿no cree que debería hacer algo con su despertador? —le regañó el profesor de asignatura. —Con éste completa diez atrasos en el mes, por lo que me veo en la obligación de suspenderla de clases...

—Pero... ¡¡profesor, eso no, por favor!

—Lo siento... queda suspendida durante todo el día.

Luego de esto, Kagome se vio obligada a abandonar la sala, y quedó recluida en dirección por toda la jornada. Inuyasha no paraba de reírse de esto, claro, como él no había tenido nada que ver en esa desgracia, Kagome no pudo hacer nada...

—¡¡¡¡Bwajajajajajajajajajaja! Es que no puedo creerlo... diez atrasos... jajaja... en menos de un mes... ¡¡Kagome, eres increíblemente desastrosa! Bwajajajajajajaja...

—Inuyasha, ¿quieres callarte? ¬¬ Estoy de bastante mal humor como para que más encima me aportilles con tus burlas...

—Jajaja... bueno... Por lo menos, creo que va a ser muy divertido ver cómo te ocurre cada cosa estando a tu lado...

—Eres desagradable hasta por si acaso... —exhaló la muchacha, cansinamente. —Contigo no hay caso.

—Con la que no hay caso es contigo, ¡feh! Por lo menos yo en la escuela llega...

Kagome se enderezó en la silla en la que estaba sentada de la pura sorpresa.

—¿Cómo? ¿Los ángeles también van a la escuela?

—Esto... ¡pero qué cosas dices! —Inuyasha se había volteado para no mirar a la chica a la cara.

—Pero tú lo acabas de decir, que cuando ibas a la escuela...

—¡¡Humana, no hables estupideces! ¡Cállate de una buena vez, que me pones de mal humor!

Inuyasha le dirigió una fulminante mirada de odio, y aunque no se la hubiera dado, Kagome ya sabía que él estaba molesto. En el último tiempo, de vez en cuando su ángel la llamaba por su nombre, pero cuando le decía "humana", era sencillamente que ya no la soportaba, y recordar eso le terminó de amargar el día. Bajó la cabeza, al tiempo que se llevaba afanosamente el dorso de la mano a los ojos.

—Perdóname si te dije algo que te molestara, Inuyasha...

El ángel la miró con resentimiento, pero al ver que estaba casi llorando (bueno, en realidad no lo veía, pero lo suponía por el movimiento de las manos de Kagome), su furia se disipó. Había visto a esa humana llorar toda la vida por diversas razones, pero ahora que la tenía cerca, le provocaba lástima que derramara lágrimas, más aún si él tenía la culpa directamente.

—¿Estás llorando? —preguntó, recelosamente.

—No... cómo crees... ¿por qué habría de hacerlo?

—No lo sé, pero si quieres hacerlo, hazlo... a mi no me importa...

Entonces, si él no tenía problema con verla llorar, pues... lloró... con toda la congoja que tenía guardada desde hace tiempo. Habían sido muchas cosas desagradables en tan poco tiempo: el accidente del auto, Inuyasha, su ángel que la detestaba, su primera suspensión... y sintió por primera vez, ganas de morir.

—¿Sabes una cosa, Inuyasha? Ahora que lo pienso, hubiera sido muy conveniente tanto para ti como para mí que yo hubiera muerto en ese accidente, ¿verdad? Así ya no tendría que soportar más esta vida desgraciada que llevo...

No pudo continuar, ya que una nueva oleada de lágrimas la invadió, quitándole la voz. Solo podía sollozar...

—No hables así, Kagome... si tú hubieras muerto... ¡yo no tendría de quién burlarme! —Inuyasha se rió un poco de su propio chiste, pero paró enseguida, al ver a Kagome mirándolo con reproche y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Sabes... ¡eres pésimo consolando a la gente! ¡¡Todo lo que me pasa es culpa tuya, yo no te elegí como ángel, en realidad jamás creí que tuviera uno, y si yo no existiera, no creo que estés libre de ser uno! ¿sabes? A lo mejor serías el de otra persona, no tienes por qué tomarte esto como algo personal. —Estaba realmente indignada y dolida. Y aunque el ángel lo notó, no se inmutó un pelo por ello. —¿Te has puesto a pensar que yo no tengo la culpa de nuestra unión?

—No, jamás.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no lo piensas y dejas de amargarme la vida? ¡Yo no te elegí como mi ángel!

—¡Yo tampoco elegí ser ángel! —gritó Inuyasha, harto. Él también tenía sentimientos guardados, y le dolía que nadie lo comprendiera. —Yo no elegí ser ángel, ¿por qué nadie lo entiende? Maldición, yo tenía una vida normal, tranquila, feliz, yo era...

—Tú eras... ¿qué? —preguntó Kagome con exasperación.

—Yo era...

De pronto, alguien tocó la puerta, y la abrió. Inuyasha aprovechó el momento para desaparecer antes de que Kagome pudiera evitarlo.

—Kagome-chan, ¿cómo te encuentras?

—Yuka, Eri, Ayumi... ¿qué hacen aquí? —dijo Kagome, algo molesta. Inuyasha había estado a punto de soltar algo importante y llegan ellas a interrumpir...

—Te vinimos a ver, las clases del primer bloque ya terminaron, y...

—Kagome, ¿estuviste llorando? —le preguntó Eri, un poco estupefacta.

—Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Tiene algo de malo que llore?

—No, no es eso, pero... Kagome, es sólo una suspensión, no te amargues por eso, ¿sí?

Además eres buena alumna, no afectará tanto...

Kagome soltó un suspiro. Evidentemente, sus amigas no entendían nada.

—No lloraba por eso. —aclaró. —En fin, gracias por venir a verme n.n —dijo, componiendo una sonrisa para calmarlas.

—De nada, Kagome-chan. Para eso estamos las amigas... —le contestó Ayumi.

—Toma, te trajimos esto. —Yuka le alargó una barra de chocolate envuelta en un papel plateado que tenía... angelitos dorados estampados. Kagome pasó por alto ese detalle, y lo recibió con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Gracias, muchachas! Tenía mucha hambre...

—Que bueno que te guste...

—Bueno, tenemos que irnos, las clases estarán por comenzar.

—Nos vemos después, ¡Adiós!

—¡Nos vemos! —respondió Kagome, abriendo el chocolate y echándose un gran pedazo de él a la boca.

Cuando estuvo sola de nuevo, le habló a Inuyasha para que apareciera. Tenía cosas que aclarar con él.

—¡Inuyasha! —exclamó, a la nada. —Ven, tenemos que hablar.

Pero él no aparecía por ninguna parte.

—¡Ángel cretino, dónde te metiste! Tienes cosas que aclararme, ¡aparécete! —gritó Kagome luego, perdiendo la paciencia.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo, esta vez sin tocar.

—No sé quién será el cretino a quien usted habla, Higurashi-san, pero espero que le ayude a hacer los deberes. —Era un profesor que le traía una pila de cuadernos llenos de ejercicios para que hiciera mientras duraba su suspensión.

—¡Profesor! Yo... —soltó un suspiro. —Gracias.

—No hay de qué, Higurashi-san. Debe entregar esto antes de irse, si no quiere que lo de su suspensión sea mas grave.

—¡Claro, así lo haré. —sonrió. Era perfectamente capaz de eso y más.

Y seguramente al profesor no le cupo duda de eso, ya que salió sin decir una palabra más, volviendo a dejar a Kagome sola.

Ya que Inuyasha no se aparecía y no había nada más entretenido que hacer, Kagome decidió ponerse al corriente inmediatamente con lo que su profesor le había traído, resolviendo los ejercicios con una rapidez impresionante. Por que si bien Kagome era la chica más desafortunada que podía existir en la tierra, había una cosa que se le daba muy bien: los estudios. Así, en el corto plazo de dos horas, tuvo los veinte cuadernos con la tarea hecha.

—¡¡Muy bien, Kagome-chan! —dijo alegremente una voz que Kagome conocía muy bien. —Veo que eres muy aplicada a pesar de tu "mala suerte".

—¡Dai! ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que no volvería a verte...

—¿Ah, sí? Pues me verás muy seguido, ya que me han nombrado guardián del caramelito que tienes por ángel. —comentó Dai sarcásticamente, pero a Kagome le pareció un chiste bastante simpático, ya que Inuyasha no tenía precisamente el temple de un angelito...

—Y en este minuto lo estás buscando, supongo...

—Así es, pensé que estaría contigo, pero veo que una vez más te ha abandonado...

—Bueno, la verdad es que discutimos y se fue, de eso hace ya unas tres horas...

—¡Huy, pero qué tipo más irresponsable! —dijo Dai sin ocultar su enfado. —¡A ver, Inuyasha! ¡Te ordeno que aparezcas aquí INMEDIATAMENTE!

En un resplandor dorado, el implicado se hizo presente en la oficina de dirección de la escuela de Kagome, ante la estupefacción de su protegida.

—Cretino... ¿por qué a él le haces caso y a mí no? —gritó la chica, molesta.

—¡Feh! Sencillamente porque tú no tienes derecho sobre mí, ¡no me mandas! —respondió el recién llegado en tono autosuficiente, para luego dirigirse a Dai. —¿Para qué me querías tú?

—A ver. en primer lugar, ¡muestra más respeto ante tu nuevo tutor!

—¡Mi ¿qué!... Ahora sí que Dios se volvió loco... ¿tú mi tutor? Pero Dai, ¡si eres más novato que yo!

—¡Pero soy mejor ángel que tú! —se defendió el otro, de manera burlona. —Así que Dios me nombró tu tutor para vigilar que hicieras bien tu trabajo. —a continuación se dirigió a la castaña muchacha. —Kagome, ¿cómo van las cosas?

Kagome encontró la ocasión perfecta para devolverle unas cuantas malas pasadas a Inuyasha.

—Bueno, más o menos la verdad, porque con éste ingrato pasamos discutiendo, sigue sin mover un dedo por mí, creo que podría verme agonizar de nuevo y él ni se inmutaría. Además, me molesta todo el día ¡y hoy me ha hecho llorar! —terminó con un tono melodramático y sufrido.

—Es que los humanos son **tan** sacrificados... ¬¬ —replicó Inuyasha. —¡Sobre todo ésta! Pero hoy... hoy supere los limites de la risa con ella... —empezó a carcajearse solo. —Si supieras como me reí cuando la suspendieron de clases... ¡Bwajajaja!

Dai suspiró, avergonzado de ser un ángel igual que Inuyasha.

—¿Me puedes decir qué pretendes? —consultó, como quién no quiere la cosa (irónicamente, claro.) —Recuerda que si no cuidas a Kagome-chan como se debe, te desterrarán aquí... ¿es que acaso quieres volver a ser humano?

Kagome abrió los ojos como si con eso fuera a ampliar su campo auditivo.

—¡No hables de esas cosas aquí! —gritó Inuyasha. —Claro que no, pero es que a veces esta chica me saca de quicio... ¬¬ es muy fácil de alterar...

—Eso es lógico. —le dijo Dai. —Sabes, me parece que tendremos que hablar de esto en privado, ¡porque sigues sin entender nada de nada! Con tu permiso, Kagome-chan, pero me lo llevo —indicó al de la mirada dorada —para intentar reformarlo...

—Por mí no te preocupes, Dai, de cualquier modo tengo que ir a entregar esto —indicó la pila de cuadernos que había en su mesa de estudio —y no me hará falta... espero que te vaya bien, ¡porque te juro que ya no soporto a este cretino!

—¡Bien, nos vemos mas tarde! —y con ésta despedida, Dai e Inuyasha desaparecieron de la habitación en un resplandor luminoso.

Kagome se quedó pensando un momento en varias pistas que había encontrado a lo largo del tiempo que llevaba con Inuyasha, pistas que le indicaban algo muy loco, pero probable...

—Deben ser ideas mías, no es posible que Inuyasha haya sido... ¡ah! ¡Se me hace tarde para esto, mejor no darle mas vueltas!

Y salió de la oficina de dirección hacia la sala de profesores para entregar los cuadernos con los ejercicios resueltos.

**.·oOo·.**

—A ver, muchachito... Me parece que no has entendido bien de qué se trata tu trabajo, ¿verdad? —comenzó Dai, como si estuviera hablándole a un muchacho en especial terco e inmaduro, que además tiene dificultades de comprensión.

—Lo entendí perfectamente... ¡¡Pero es que ésa humana es peor de lo que ya había visto! ¿Viste cómo se hizo la victima delante de ti? ¡No fue mi culpa que se haya quedado dormida, la muy irresponsable, y que no tuviera tiempo de llegar a clases!

Inuyasha se creía muy ángel estando las veinticuatro horas del día al lado de Kagome sin mover un dedo.

—¿Tanto la odias? —preguntó Dai, no pudiendo encontrar algo en Kagome que le hiciera detestarla tanto.

—¡Sí! ¡La odio inmensamente, no te imaginas cuánto!

—Y... ¿por qué?

—¡Porque es humana! Y porque no me cae nada de bien. ¡¡Imagínate que te obligaran a pasar toda tu vida con el ser más antipático, confuso y mentalmente lento que pueda existir, y que para colmo tengas que hacerlo con la cara llena de risa!

Dai se lo pensó un poco, y terminó diciendo:

—No tengo para qué imaginármelo... ¡ya me nombraron tutor tuyo! —se rió un poco por el chiste —Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha... algo me dice que más temprano que tarde, ustedes se van a llevar mejor de lo que creen...

—¿Ah, sí? Pues lamento romper tus ilusiones, pero con ésa tonta jamás me entenderé...

—Bueno, será como tú digas, ¡pero no sea cosa que te termines enamorando de ella, eh!

Inuyasha adquirió un color rojo eléctrico que se extendió por todo su rostro. Jamás se supo si fue por la vergüenza o por la ira que le provocaba el comentario de Dai. Aún así, le siguió el juego.

—¿Puede pasar que un ángel se enamore de una mortal?

—Puede pasar, pero no es lo correcto. Está prohibido que un ángel se enamore de un humano. —dijo Dai, adoptando de pronto un carácter bien serio. —Aunque para mi gusto el amor no se puede manejar... así que piénsatelo bien antes de volver a decir que odias a Kagome. —finalizó, con una mirada pícara, retomando su jovialidad habitual.

—¡Feh! Eres tan desagradable como ella a veces... ¿y porqué no eres tú su ángel guardián mejor? Se nota que le tienes cariño...

—No es necesario... igual estaré cerca de ella por si llegas a fallarle de nuevo, —a Inuyasha se le iluminó la cara —lo cual NO QUIERE DECIR que terminaré haciendo tu trabajo ¬¬.

La alegría desapareció de la cara del ángel de la mirada dorada... y agregó sarcásticamente

—En ese caso, me cuidaré de no enamorarme de Kagome ¬¬ ¡feh! Como si alguien pudiera...

—Entonces, regresa con ella y NO TE LE SEPARES, porque el hecho de que seamos amigos no te quita responsabilidades ante los superiores, y te advierto que les diré todo lo que vea, a mí no me comprarás con miraditas rogonas. ¿Está claro?

—Seh ¬¬ —terminó Inuyasha indiferentemente, al tiempo que desaparecía para encontrar a su protegida.

Volvió al mundo de los humanos y vagó por el ya conocido patio de la escuela de Kagome, mirando hacia todos lados, tratando de encontrar algo que le indicara donde se encontraba. No se veía ninguna persona caída, ni sangrando, ni lamentándose por una mala calificación...

"—_...Kagome no esta por aquí..."_

De cualquier modo siguió vigilando, hasta que tiempo después, la ve aparecer rodeada de muchachitas vestidas igual que ella. La siguió desde una distancia considerable, porque si bien sus amigas no serian capaces de verlo, ella si podía hacerlo, y como tenían una conversación pendiente muy interesante para Kagome, sabía que era capaz de despachar a sus amigas con tal de tener tiempo para hablar con él... así que mejor la vigiló de lejos.

—¿Pero qué le pasará...? Jamás la había visto tan alegre... —pensó Inuyasha. Y se dio el lujo de agregar: —Hasta se ve más bonita cuando se ríe...

Se sorprendió de haber dicho lo que dijo. ¿Kagome bonita?

—Claro que eso es prácticamente imposible... —rectificó, para justificar lo que había

pensado. —¡Feh!... Dai me está metiendo cosas sin sentido en la cabeza y yo ya le estoy

dando en el gusto...

De pronto, se dio cuenta de que Kagome estaba sola de nuevo, así que decidió reportarse con ella, olvidando el peligro que corría.

—¡Ah, te acordaste de que existo, para mala suerte tuya! —fue el saludo que recibió de su protegida.

—Para que veas que puedo resignarme a mi triste destino...

—¡Qué bien, señor resignado, porque nosotros tenemos una conversación pendiente!

Inuyasha tragó saliva... lo iban a hacer hablar...

—Mira, humana, yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, ¡sólo tengo que protegerte y eso debería bastarte!

—Me bastaría si lo hicieras... pero como no, tendrás que escucharme.

—Bien... —suspiro resignado. —A ver, ¿de qué quieres hablarme?

Kagome inspiró hondo, y como si tuviera que decir un trabalenguas de corrido, se concentró, pensando cada palabra que decía.

—No quiero seguir peleando contigo, ¿sabes?

—¿Ah, sí? Qué pena, me parece que eso es inevitable.

—Pon de tu parte, no seas así... ¿Por qué mejor no me conoces antes de juzgarme desagradable?

—¡Pero si llevo dieciséis años viéndote, ¿Aún crees que hay cosas de ti que no conozco?

—Bueno, tal vez no, pero yo no te conozco a ti... creo que es justo que me hables de ti ya que me conoces completa.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar? —Inuyasha comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

Kagome compuso la mejor de sus sonrisas, logrando un efecto... inquietante... en el celestial joven.

—¿Por qué te sonrojas? —inquirió ella, coquetamente. —¿Estás nervioso?

—Nada de eso... —cuando realmente estaba que se moría del susto.

La verdad era que Kagome hablaba normal, como siempre... era él quien la veía de manera distinta... pero, ¿por qué?

—Entonces ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —aventuró ella, inquisitivamente.

—Inténtalo. —le contestó su ángel.

—Alguna vez fuiste... cómo decirlo...

—¡Habla! Que me pones nervioso...

—Bien. —Inhaló profundo, y luego soltó de una vez. —¿Alguna vez fuiste humano?

Inuyasha se quedó de una pieza. ¿Cómo era posible que ella...?

_**Continuará...**_

**.·oOo·.**

Notas de la autora: Ehm... bueno, como siempre yo aquí, tardando. ¡Pero si alguna de mis musas quiere (y si ustedes también...), a partir de ahora prometo actualizar más seguido! ¡Porque esta vez sí que he tardado! Ni yo me lo creo... hasta cambié de nombre y cosas raras... ¡Aunque eso es más porque soy ociosa que otra cosa! ¬¬...

Como sea. Durante el extenso tiempo en que no estuve, igual hubo gentecita hermosa, preciosa, bella y solidaria que dejó su review, y me parece muy justo mencionarlas para que se alienten a volver por aquí... (si es que a alguien le sigue interesando ..U):**_ f-zelda, luna, dark-a.g. y kareninu15._** ¡Gracias! n.n de todo corazón...

Y lo de siempre pos... ¡Más reviews! xD... no sean malitosss… Si tú, lector que lees (xD) no habías pasado por aquí antes, ¡deja tu comentario! Anda... no te cuesta nada hacer feliz a esta pobre idiota ¬¬Uu... ¡Gracias! n.n

Y, espero, nos leamos pronto. ¡Todo depende de ustedes...!

**¤ End ¤**

**06-06-06**


	4. Tregua

**§ Ángel de Amor §**

"Todos tenemos un ángel que nos protege, que nos cuida y que nos vigila en el silencio del anonimato. Sabemos que esta ahí, incondicionalmente, y hasta a veces nos gustaría conocerlo... pero son realmente pocos los que tienen esa maravillosa oportunidad."

**CAPITULO IV...** _"Tregua"_

**.·oOo·.**

—Entonces ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —aventuró ella, inquisitivamente

—Inténtalo. —le contestó su ángel.

—Alguna vez fuiste... cómo decirlo...

—¡Habla! Que me pones nervioso...

—Bien. —Inhaló profundo, y luego soltó de una vez: —¿Alguna vez fuiste humano?

Inuyasha se quedó de una pieza. ¿Cómo era posible que ella...?

—¿Cómo que si alguna vez fui humano?

—Eso, tan simple como eso. —decía Kagome, con nervio.

—Mira, el hecho de que estemos juntos no te da derecho de hurgar en mi pasado, ¿estamos?

—Pero... ¡Yo quiero saber! ¡Quiero conocerte, entenderte, saber por qué me odias, por qué odias esto!

Era hora de que Inuyasha tomara decisiones. Por un lado estaba su orgullo, la diversión que podía sacar de las desgracias de Kagome, por más injusto que ello fuera. Y por otro lado estaba un punto tan delicado, personal y doloroso como era su pasado... tenía que sacrificar uno de los dos para salir de aquella encrucijada...

—Bien... Kagome, te propongo que hagamos un trato.

—¡No conseguirás escapar de ésta, te lo advierto!

—¡Y yo te advierto que no conseguirás hurguetear en mi pasado! Jamás... así que qué tal si hacemos esto: yo me comprometo a serte leal como ángel, tal cual como a Dai le gustaría, pero a cambio tú no me preguntarás nunca más sobre mi pasado.

La tregua era bastante beneficiosa para Kagome. ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Podría más su curiosidad o su necesidad de seguridad? Si lo pensaba bien ambos caminos, el aceptar la propuesta de Inuyasha o el rechazarla, la llevarían a caminos relativamente similares, pero con la primera opción sería todo más pacifico.

Después de todo, ella sólo quería buscar una manera de llevarse mejor, y si él estaba cediendo, pues... ¡qué bien!

—Acepto, pero con una condición.

—¿Qué, te parece poco que sacrifique mi orgullo y mi diversión a cambio del silencio?

—La verdad, sí.

Inuyasha estaba atado de pies y manos en cuanto al tema, después de todo, el que estaba en grandes apuros era él.

—A ver, ¿qué más quieres?

—Quiero que me trates bien, que me llames por mi nombre, que no me critiques, que no te rías de mí... que te olvides de que me odias.

—¿Y hacer como que te quiero? ¿A eso te refieres?

—Si tú quieres llamarlo así, pues sí. ¿Es mucho pedir?

Nuevamente Kagome puso una cara de súplica ante la cual Inuyasha se sentía disminuido. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Si Dai tenía algo que ver en esto, las iba a pagar. Porque desde que él le metió esa idea ridícula de que se podía terminar enamorando de Kagome, la veía de manera diferente. ¿O era simplemente que él jamás se había planteado esa posibilidad de volver a enamorarse, después de lo que le había ocurrido?

—Bueno, tal vez no seas tan desagradable después de todo...

—¡Así me gusta! Te aseguro que si la tregua no resulta, lo entenderé, pero por lo menos no nos quedaremos sin intentarlo...

—Como quieras ¬¬...

Bien, ya estaba hecho. Por lo menos Inuyasha no había tenido que hablar de su pasado...

—Inuyasha... —dijo Kagome en voz baja.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Gracias...

—¿G-gracias? ¿P-por qué?

—Por aceptar... por fin sabré que se siente tener a alguien que me proteja, y aunque sé que no te puedo forzar a estimarme, lo único que quiero es que me respetes, de veras que no pido más... bueno, me tengo que ir, ya que me levantaron la suspensión n.n ¡Nos vemos después, hasta entonces!

La chica se fue en dirección a su salón y ni tiempo le dio al otro de replicar, ya que no quería volver a llegar tarde y que la volvieran a suspender. Aunque si tenía suerte, eso jamás volvería a pasar...

—Definitivamente, Dai me las va a pagar. –dijo Inuyasha más para sí que para nadie, viendo embelesado como Kagome se marchaba.

**.·oOo·.**

—¡Kagome-chan! —gritó Eri al ver a su amiga entrar al salón. —¡Por aquí!

—¡Hola muchachas!...

—Que bien que te levantaran la suspensión, ¿verdad? —Ayumi sonrió, aliviada.

—Sí, nos tenías preocupadas, pensamos que terminarías deprimiéndote si continuabas suspendida... –sugirió Yuka.

—¡Oh! Vamos, no es para tanto... —respondió Kagome con una amplia sonrisa. Ahora que estaba consiguiendo arreglar las diferencias con Inuyasha todo parecía menos grave, hasta una suspensión.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya... ¿qué tenemos aquí?

—¿¿Y desde cuándo que Kagome Higurashi se ríe tanto, no se queja de alguna cosa y no tiene cara de querer que se la trague la tierra? —la picaresca expresión de Ayumi hablaba por sí sola.

—¿Qué es aquella cosa tan buena que te ocurrió? —preguntó Yuka, al tiempo que le ofrecía a su casi recién llegada amiga un refresco, que ella aceptó gustosa.

—Nada... ¿por qué? ¿Tiene que pasarme algo ultra increíble para que me ría? Solo estoy aliviada por lo de la suspensión, es eso...

—Quien lo diría, parece que después de todo, sí tienes una ángel guardián, Kagome. Una suspensión no se la levantan a cualquiera...

Kagome, quién se disponía a tomarse el primer trago de su bebida, pareció incapaz de tomar un sorbo, ya que si lo hacía... la escupiría sin remedio. ¿Cómo podían sus amigas adivinar lo que pasaba entre ella e Inuyasha, si al mismo tiempo ni sospechaban que hablaba con él?

—Bueno... —una gota de incomodidad se deslizó por su nuca. —¿No eran ustedes las que decían que todos los humanos tenemos uno?

—Sí, —respondió Eri ágilmente. —¿Pero no eras tú la que decía que ningún ángel podría con el desastre de vida que llevas?

La conversación se desviaba a puntos inconteniblemente sospechosos, y Kagome comenzó a preocuparse.

—Chicas, díganme la verdad: ¿ustedes me notan extraña últimamente? —preguntó con cara de angustia.

Sus amigas parecían meditar un poco. La verdad era que Kagome pensaba que ellas también podían ver a Inuyasha, porque tanta coincidencia de preguntas _no podía_ ser casual... Al fin, Yuka tomó la palabra.

—A decir verdad, si no fuera por el hecho de que llegaste tan sonrientemente hoy... diría que sigues siendo la misma de siempre.

—"_Debí sospecharlo... ni siquiera pueden ver a su propio ángel y van a ver al mío... no tiene sentido"_ —pensó Kagome. Y sin querer darle más vueltas al asunto, cambió de tema rápidamente. —Bueno, jeje... amigas... ¿Quién de ustedes me prestará los apuntes para ponerme al día?

**.·oOo·.**

Mientras tanto, en el cielo, Inuyasha y Dai mantenían una amena conversación...

—Así que decidieron darse una tregua... quien lo diría...

—¡Feh! Lo hice porque no me quedó otra alternativa. —aclaró el mayor, de inmediato. —Ésa humana estaba cada vez más empeñada en entrometerse en mi pasado, ¡y eso no se lo iba a permitir!

Inuyasha puso cara de ofensa total al imaginarse a Kagome inmiscuyéndose en su vida como una esposa celosa que busca pruebas de que su marido la engaña.- _"Un momento... ¿Una esposa celosa? ¿Pero qué comparaciones son esas...? ¬¬ ¡Inuyasha... eres un tarado!"_ —se reprendió a sí mismo.

Dai no parecía haberse dado cuenta de las expresiones de Inuyasha a medida que pensaba en los efectos de su respuesta, y agregó, curioso:

—Conque tu pasado, tu misterioso pasado... ¿Inuyasha...?

—¿Qué quieres? —La cara de Dai reflejaba lo mismo que Kagome momentos antes de pactar la tregua. —No, un momento, ¡¿No me digas que tú también!

—¡Es que piénsalo! Eres la persona más misteriosa que conozco... ¿Qué tan oscuro puede ser el pasado de un ángel para no querer contarlo a nadie?

—Sí, la verdad soy muy misterioso... jeje —Contestó a modo de broma, queriendo eludir la respuesta central de la pregunta de Dai. Este se dio cuenta, y puso una cara... ¡uf! —Ya, ya... OK sí, a lo mejor mi pasado no es tan oscuro, pero sí... doloroso. No quiero hablar más de eso, ¿estamos?

—Pero Inuyasha, Inuyasha-san... que te cuesta...

Cuando Dai llamaba a Inuyasha "Inuyasha-san"... el otro ya sabía que no descansaría hasta sacarle algo. Ese jodido ángel... tan entrometido que era... pero estuvo ahí cuando Inuyasha lo necesitó... y Dai parecía que estaba dispuesto a cobrárselo.

—Inuyasha-san, ¿recuerdas cuando te sentías mal? ¿Recuerdas cuando te sentías solo, triste y abandonado? Y... ¿Recuerdas que yo estuve ahí, apoyándote sin preguntar nada de nada?

—Sí, lo recuerdo. (¬¬U)

—Pues... ¡¡Ahora quiero saber! —Terminó Dai. —Al menos dime una pequeña pista, algún nombre, algo, poooooooooooooooooooorfis...

Inuyasha retrocedió en su memoria. Ciertamente era algo muy difícil de recordar. Eran tantos los sentimientos que se hacían presentes...

—La razón... la razón fue...

—La razón fue... —Dai parecía que estallaría de la expectación.

—La razón fue... Kikyou —terminó de decir Inuyasha.

—¿Kikyou? ¿Quién es ella?

—Ella es... ¡bah! ¿Qué caso tiene? Además, ya te dije algo, así que por hoy déjame en paz, no preguntes más y... olvida lo que te conté...

—Inuyasha-san...

—¡¡¡No me llames "Inuyasha-san", no conseguirás nada mas! Ahora, ¿Me podrías dejar solo? —Evidentemente, a Inuyasha se le había terminado el buen ánimo.

—¿Solo? ¬¬ bueno, esto... solo solo, lo que es solo no te puedo dejar, recuerda que soy tu tutor y debo vigilarte a sol y a sombra...

—Pues haz lo siguiente: golpéate la cabeza, olvídate de que eres mi tutor y ¡¡¡DESAPARECETE DE MI VISTA! ¿fui lo suficientemente claro, querido amigo?

—Fuiste más que claro, estimado Inuyasha-sa... Inuyasha. —Se corrigió antes de que Inuyasha lo matara.

Así, Dai se retiró, dejando al ángel de la mirada ambarina sumido en los más recónditos rincones de sus pensamientos.

—Kikyou... hace tanto tiempo que no pronunciaba ese nombre... pero sigue sonando en mi corazón... hoy... como ayer...

**.·oOo·.**

Estaba poniéndose el sol en el horizonte. La jornada había sido tan agotadora que cualquier estudiante que se tomaba la escuela seriamente, hubiera agradecido que al día siguiente no hubiera clases. La semana de exámenes mensuales era difícil, pero si le pones empeño al final se agradecen los resultados.

Justamente en eso pensaba Kagome, cuando caminaba de regreso al templo Higurashi de manera distraída... como siempre... ¬¬

Bueno, por hoy era totalmente justificable andar distraída caminando por la calle, con una vista tan espectacular de una perfecta puesta de sol, algo que difícilmente podía ser ignorado. Un atardecer como ése podía despertar la sensibilidad de cualquiera. De cualquiera...

Para llegar al templo, Kagome debía caminar a orillas de un río, para finalmente cruzarlo a través de un puente a escasas dos cuadras de su hogar. Pero como por hoy andar distraída era inevitable, la chica no se dio cuenta de que el puente estaba fuera de servicio, pues las cuerdas que lo sujetaban ya tenían sus años, y en cualquier momento cederían. Así que, pasando por alto el cartel que avisaba a los transeúntes que no debían caminar a través de dicho puente... Kagome se encaminó por sobre él.

Lógicamente cuando iba a mitad de camino, el puente comenzó a temblar peligrosamente.

—¿Qué diablos le pasa a esto? Se siente como si en cualquier momento fuera a ceder...

Fue entonces cuando la chica se tomó la molestia de voltear su cabecita hacia la entrada del puente, para recién percatarse AHORA del gran letrero que había en el que decía:

"Favor de no usar. Puente en reparación" 

Una gorda gota cayó por la nuca de Kagome, al verse en la mitad de un peligro inminente...

—Dios, ¿por qué siempre yo? T.T —se dijo, al tiempo que las cuerdas comenzaban a cortarse.

—Porque eres una pajarita distraída sin remedio. —le respondió una voz que ni siquiera se anunció, lo que hizo a Kagome saltar de la impresión, agilizando el corte de las cuerdas.

—Ay... —pensó la chica más que resignada a caer al río. —aquí fregué.

Y en efecto, el puente se dio por vencido. Kagome cerró los ojos pensando absurdamente que así el chapuzón se sentiría menos... pero resulta que el espacio entre el puente y el río no era tanto. El tiempo pasaba, y ella... no caía...

Decidió abrir los ojos. Estaba suspendida en el aire, y alguien detrás de ella la estaba sujetando por la cintura al tiempo que levitaba en dirección a la orilla segura, al otro lado del río.

—¿Inuyasha? —preguntó, totalmente incrédula.

—Pues hasta donde yo sé no tienes otro ángel guardián... —contestó el ángel en un sorprendente tono carente de antipatía.

—Bueno si... yo tampoco... —dijo Kagome, sintiéndose totalmente estúpida.

Finalmente llegaron a la orilla, pero... algo pasaba.

—Esto... Inuyasha...

—Dime...

—Ya me encuentro a salvo, puedes soltarme ññ

En efecto, Inuyasha en un acto realmente sorprendente, incomprensible, inentendible y similares, luego de haber pisado tierra, se había quedado prendido de la pequeña cintura de la chica que llevaba en brazos, sin motivo aparente de hacerlo, ya que el peligro había pasado. Posteriormente, y totalmente sonrojado, se separó de Kagome y volteó, confundido.

—Lo siento, es que... me preocupaba que el suelo no fuera firme, y también pudiera ceder... —dijo, excusándose en sus propias tonterías.

Kagome también estaba atolondrada con el hecho, pero para ocultar su sorpresa, decidió continuar la conversación de manera hilada.

—Era algo probable, así que lo entiendo. Después de todo, estamos a orillas de un río.

—Bueno, sí...

Ambos se miraron un momento. Un momento que parecía transmitir magia con esa espectacular puesta de sol que se efectuaba a sus espaldas.

—Gracias, Inuyasha. —Exclamó Kagome con un dejo de emoción.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Porque es la primera vez que me salvas de un desastre n.n la verdad no sé que hubiera hecho si hubiera caído al agua.

—Bueno, no te lo tomes como la gran cosa, después de todo es parte de un trato ¬¬ —contestó el ángel en su habitual tono seco. —Además... reconozco que verte caer a ese río, hubiera sido una cosa más para agregar a mi repertorio de accidentes caóticamente graciosos xD

Kagome se sintió sulfurar. ¿Por qué el tarado que tenía enfrente no podía hacer las cosas bien y terminar amablemente aquel acto de valentía?

—Después de todo... eres hombre... —dijo en voz alta, haciendo sin sentido el significado de esas palabras en la conversación original.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Inuyasha, confundido.

—No, nada, jeje. Olvídalo. ¿Me acompañas de camino a casa?

—¡No me lo digas como si fuera una proposición!... Debo hacerlo. —cara completamente roja de vergüenza.

—Bueno, como quieras. —Terminó Kagome, con una sonrisa francamente adorable.

Así, en el tranquilizante silencio de un atardecer perfecto, ambos retomaron el camino al templo.

Un atardecer perfecto, que puede despertar la sensibilidad de cualquiera...

De cualquiera.

_**Continuará...**_

**.·oOo·.**

Notas de autora: OK, cuarto chap arriba. ¡Oigan gente, sean más animosos con los reviews pos! ¬¬ no sean amargos... a lo mejor muchos de ustedes leen o han leído esta historia, entonces denme mi premio por escribir tan lindo xD (o por escribir tan mal, o tan cursi... entonces dejen una critica, una recomendación... pero dejen algo, aunque sea un "¬¬")

Eso sí... don't want flames.

Revisando rewies x ahí, me fijé en que alguien pregunto pa' donde iba la historia xD porque leyó mi profile y se asustó porque dije que detestaba a Kagome xD (eso no es mentira ¬¬)... así que aquí y ahora aclaro: esto **siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii** es un InuxKag porque lo escribí en la época en que la pareja me parecía adorable hasta la muerte, y claro, Kikyou anda metida x ahí porque si no la cosa no tiene gracia (de eso aparece algo en este chap), pero para eso falta haaaaaaaaaaarto... así que lean con toda la confianza del mundo xD

Y eso. Esta autora desaparecida en acción vuelve cuando menos se lo esperan a dejarles otro poquito de esto. ¡Espérenme!... ¡Y gracias x los reviews que llegaron!

Bytes xD

**¤EnD¤**

-08/07/06-


	5. Sentimientos Confusos

**§ Ángel de Amor §**

"Todos tenemos un ángel que nos protege, que nos cuida y que nos vigila en el silencio del anonimato. Sabemos que esta ahí, incondicionalmente, y hasta a veces nos gustaría conocerlo... pero son realmente pocos los que tienen esa maravillosa oportunidad".

**CAPITULO V...** _"Sentimientos confusos"_

**.·oOo·.**

—¡Mamá, ya estoy en casa! —exclamó Kagome al llegar al templo.

La señora, cuando escuchó el saludo, salió a recibir a su hija totalmente preparada: llevaba el botiquín en la mano.

—¿Qué significa... eso? —preguntó la muchacha con mala cara, al ver la cajita blanca con la característica cruz roja en medio que su madre sostenía.

—¡Kagome, por dios! ¿Qué está pasando, que has llegado completamente a salvo? —exclamó la mujer sin ocultar su sorpresa.

—¡¡¡Qué poca fe me tienes, mamá! —gritó en el mismo tono una molesta Kagome, al tiempo que su rostro cambiaba drásticamente, ya que escuchó una risilla a sus espaldas: Inuyasha estaba que reventaba de las carcajadas...

—¿Qué pasa, Kagome? —preguntó la señora, notando el cambio en la expresión de su hija.

—Nada... ññU —contestó ella, moviendo efusivamente las manos de un lado para otro. —Es que... simplemente estoy cansada...

—Bueno, entonces sube a tu habitación que ya te llevo algo...

—¡Gracias!

Con eso, Kagome subió a descansar. Se recostó en la cama, cerrando los ojos, y para cuando los abrió...

—¡¡¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! .

—¡¡¡Qué te ocurre, tonta!

—¿Por qué no avisas que estas aquí, idiota? ¬¬

—Pensé que lo darías por hecho... —Inuyasha puso cara de resignación —por lo que veo, lo que a ti te hace falta no es un ángel, ¡sino un cerebro!

Kagome puso cara de _"¡Si no te retractas, preguntaré!"_

—¿Cómo dijiste? —preguntó la chica, subiendo amenazadoramente el tono.

El ángel se le quedó mirando fijamente, como si no recordara desde cuándo le debía tanto respeto a Kagome, hasta que recordó cierto pacto...

—Oh, lo siento... lo había olvidado, ya ves que mi naturaleza es un poco antipática... esto... ¿estás cómoda? ¿No necesitas más cojines?

—Inuyasha, no tienes por qué rayar en la ironía...

—¡Te lo preguntaba en serio, maldición! ¬¬ ¿Por qué no me crees?

—¡¡Porque te faltó gesticulación, jajaja! Sabes, eres pésimo actuando...

—Y tú eres pésima tirando chistes...

— ¬¬U

—Bueno, al menos lo intento y pongo de mi parte, no como OTROS ¬¬...

Una voz femenina muy conocida por ambos interrumpió aquella discusión.

—Kagome, Houjo te vino a ver. ¿Quieres atenderlo? —pronunció su madre, apenas abriendo la puerta.

—Oh, sí. Dile que pase, por favor.

—Como quieras...

Inuyasha, aún presente en la habitación, se quedó viendo a la muchacha como pidiendo una explicación, y Kagome lo notó.

—Debes irte por un momento, —dijo la chica dulcemente, para componer su anterior actitud. —debo recibir una visita.

—¿Un chico? —preguntó Inuyasha, sin comprender bien por qué lo hizo.

—Síp... un amigo de siempre, ¿no me digas que jamás viste a Houjo?

—Ah, Houjo... ¿ese chico lento, con cara de tarado y que siempre ha estado enamorado de ti y tu no lo sabes? —dijo el ángel, con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Cómo que con cara de tarado? —inquirió la muchacha, reparando más en la ofensa que le habían hecho a su amigo que en la información que le había dado Inuyasha.

—Eso... tiene una cara de idiota que no se la puede...

La puerta se volvió a abrir. Parecía que ese pedazo de madera se había empeñado en no dejar que ninguna discusión terminara, y Kagome no sabía bien si agradecérselo o darle una patada por eso. Siempre optaba por no hacer nada... si le pegaba a la puerta se podía lastimar el pie...

—Bunas noches, Kagome-chan... —saludó el muchacho tímidamente, entrando en el cuarto.

—¡Hola, Houjo-kun! —respondió la muchacha en el mismo tono. Inuyasha no había querido marcharse, y ya era demasiado tarde para echarlo. —¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, bueno, un poco cansado, pero decidí darme una vuelta por aquí antes de irme a casa... Yuka me contó que te habían suspendido hoy... (son vecinos, y Yuka es una sapa ¬¬)

—Jeje... esa Yuka no puede callarse nada... —cara de resignación. —Bueno sí, estuve suspendida pero al final me levantaron el castigo, así que no fue nada grave.

—Tienes que ser más responsable, Kagome-chan... por hoy te salvaste, una suspensión no se...

—...la levantan a cualquiera, ya lo sé... ya me lo habían dicho las chicas.

—Pues entonces échale más ganas, ¡ya verás que saldrás adelante!

—Gracias, Houjo-kun...

El chico se le quedó mirando con una cara de bobo similar a las que se veían últimamente en el rostro de Inuyasha, y Kagome pareció reconocer ese gesto, ya que se sonrojó un poco.

Eso nunca le había pasado con Houjo, de hecho, ahora mismo no le estaba pasando por que _él_ la mirara así... _"eso significa que el sonrojo se lo debo a..." _—mueve la cabeza de un lado para otro, intentando disipar esos pensamientos._ "Noooo, Kagome por dios ¿¡¿¡Qué estás pensando!"_

—¿Estás bien, Kagome-chan?

—Siiii, es solo que estoy algo cansada también... —la mueca de nervios que tenía le quitaba credibilidad, pero el muchacho no pareció darle importancia.

—En ese caso te dejo, aún tengo cosas que hacer.

Houjo se levantó de la silla donde se encontraba, y dirigiéndose a la puerta, se despidió de su... amiga...

—Hasta luego, nos vemos mañana.

—Sí, cuídate —fue la respuesta de ella.

Inuyasha se había visto confinado al usual rincón que ocupaba en la habitación de Kagome: sobre el closet del fondo, mientras la conversación de ella con su amiguito duraba. Luego, cuando se despidieron, extendió un poco sus alas y bajó hasta el lado de Kagome, sentándose en la cama.

—No me digas que no te diste cuenta ahora...

—¿De qué? —la muchacha seguía pendiente de quitar _ciertos_ pensamientos absurdos de su mentecilla.

—De cómo te miraba el tarado de tu amigo... se nota de lejos que le gustas...

—¿Tú crees? —Kagome comenzaba a hilar ideas mientras hablaba.

—¡Claro, se le nota en la mirada! —terminó el ángel, triunfante por su conclusión.

Kagome seguía pensando... _"conque se le nota en la mirada... esa mirada, la misma que he visto en Inuyasha antes, ¿podrá significar lo mismo en ambos casos?"_

Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de las bobadas que se le habían ocurrido: _"Jeje... seguramente este cretino no sabe que es el amor, ¡cómo se me ocurre!" _pensó luego.

—Y parece que a ti te pasa lo mismo con él... —prosiguió Inuyasha, al ver el escarlata brillo que provenía de las mejillas de su protegida.

—¡Claro que no! —respondió ella, al tiempo que se abanicaba la cara con la mano para que se le pasara el sonrojo. —Solamente somos buenos amigos.

—Sí, claro... y las vacas vuelan. —dijo Inuyasha sarcásticamente y con un dejo de enfado. Luego se dio vuelta, sintiéndose estúpido y obvio.

Kagome no supo cómo interpretar esa actitud de parte del celestial joven, así que decidió no preguntar.

—Jamás en la vida me he preocupado del amor... siempre tenía problemas más graves como para hacerlo: una pierna enyesada, o una mala calificación... sabes a lo que me refiero. —dijo la chica para justificarse.

—¡No tienes por qué decírmelo! ¬¬

—Como quieras... bueno, ya me voy a acostar, mañana sí que no me quedaré dormida —dijo la chica, evocando las palabras de su amigo.

El ángel no se movió de su lugar, y para que Kagome se pudiera acostar, él tenía que levantarse de la cama. Poco después, en cosa de segundos, Inuyasha se puso de pie como impulsado por un resorte y quedó junto a la chica.

—Buenas noches, Kagome... que descanses… —y dicho esto, le puso una mano en el cabello, le despeinó un poco el flequillo y finalmente, le dio un suave beso en la frente.

Luego, desapareció. Kagome se había quedado congelada luego de ese acto, y haciendo un gran esfuerzo, se metió a la cama, tocándose el lugar donde Inuyasha la había besado.

—Buenas noches, Inuyasha. —susurró antes de que Morfeo se la llevara al mundo de los sueños.

**.·oOo·.**

Mientras tanto, Inuyasha subió un momento al cielo para ver qué tal las cosas. Caminando distraídamente, llegó a un templo que los arcángeles utilizaban para su entrenamiento. Adentro encontró a Dai muy afanado en la búsqueda de algo que parecía ser importante...

—¡Hola Dai! —saludó el de la mirada ambarina en un tono amistoso, haciendo que el novato se estremeciera de la sorpresa. Parece que lo habían pillado en algo confidencial.

—Ho-hola Inuyasha-san, ¿qué haces aquí? —contestó nerviosamente, ocultando un libro detrás de sí.

—Vaya... parece que Dai está haciendo cosas malas... —inquirió Inuyasha con un aire interesado.

—Nop, falso, no estaba haciendo nada malo, lo juro Inuyasha-san.

—¿¿Inuyasha-san? —dijo el otro —Que yo recuerde, tú solamente me llamas así cuando quieres algo o cuando no quieres que me enfade terriblemente, ¿verdad?

Dai estaba tremendamente nervioso. Se apegó involuntariamente al estante donde estaba buscando libros, con la finalidad de ocultar el que había estado leyendo. Al parecer no quería que Inuyasha lo viera.

—¿Qué escondes ahí, Dai? —preguntó él, como entrando a sospechar que el asunto tenía que ver con él.

—Na-na-nada, Inuyasha-san, ¿qué voy a estar escondiendo yo?

—Eso mismo te estoy preguntando, ¿qué tienes ahí?

—Nada... —dijo Dai retrocediendo un poco más.

—Entonces muéstrame lo que tienes ahí...

—Nooo... no tiene caso que lo veas, en serio n.n son sólo... deberes de arcángeles... ¬¬

—OK. Si quieres hacerte el interesante, por mí no hay problema —contestó Inuyasha poco convencido, pero la verdad no tenía ganas de discutir nada con Dai. Se sentía algo turbado, probablemente "En las nubes"... así que finalmente lo dejó en paz.

El travieso angelito suspiró, aliviado de que Inuyasha no siguiera preguntando, y cambió ágilmente de tema, ocultando el libro.

—Y... ¿¿cómo van las cosas con Kagome-chan? Sólo si se puede saber...

—No seas bobo, claro que puedes saber. Después de todo, Kagome es de la incumbencia de ambos. —dijo, algo sonrojado. ¿Por qué todo se empeñaba en recordarle a Kagome?

Dai abrió los ojos ampliamente, como si no estuviera seguro de lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Vaya vaya, así que esa chica ha terminado por interesarte...

—¿Por qué lo dices? —pegó un brinco de nervios, ante aquella mención.

—Tú mismo lo acabas de decir, "Es de la incumbencia de ambos". Eso significa que también es de incumbencia tuya...

—Sí, no le veo lo raro. Kagome es mi protegida, por lo tanto debe importarme, ¿o no?

—Mmmm... hace dos días jamás hubieras dicho algo semejante.

—Bueno... —Inuyasha estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso. Dai era muy perspicaz para asuntos que NO le incumbían. —Es parte del odioso trato que tengo con ella, ya sabes... —se le ocurrió decir después, desviando la mirada caprichosamente.

—Sí, pero no sabía que delante de mí, también tenías que fingir...

—Oh, vamos... dejemos esto así también ¬¬. Cada vez tengo menos cosas de que conversar contigo, todo es motivo de intromisión.

—Es que eres tan misterioso que ya estoy empezando a admirarte. Sigo pensando en aquello de tu misterioso e innombrable pasado...

—Vaya que no te quedas quieto cuando algo te llama la atención.

—Jeje, ya me gustaría a mí tener algo que ocultarle a alguien... mi vida es tan simple y aburrida... —agregó, haciendo un pucherito.

Inuyasha se rió un poco por el comentario.

—Créeme que a veces tantas cosas que ocultar no te dejan en paz.

—Mmmmm... a mí me pareces alguien misteriosamente interesante. ¡Quiero ser como tú! —dijo Dai, ampliando su permanente (y bella) sonrisa.

—Jajaja, me pones como si fuera un héroe.

—Para mí lo eres nn

De pronto la conversación fue interrumpida por un ángel mensajero de Dios, que requería hablar con Inuyasha.

—Disculpen, ¿alguno de ustedes es Inuyasha? —preguntó, con aire empabilado.

—¿Pues... para que lo buscas? —inquirió Dai al recién llegado, intentando proteger a su amigo. —¿Se le acusa de algo?

—Se le requiere en presencia de Dios —dijo el mensajero.

Inuyasha y Dai se miraron atónitos. Eso solamente significaba cosas buenas o cosas malas, e Inuyasha no recordaba haber hecho nada de ningún tipo como para que el mismísimo Dios le esté solicitando. Finalmente decidió revelarse.

—Soy yo. —dijo, levantándose.

—Tenga la amabilidad de venir conmigo, por favor.

—¿Puedo ir yo también? —pregunto Dai, esperanzado.

—No. —respondió secamente el mensajero —A usted no se le solicita.

—Pero yo quiero estar con mi amigo por si algo malo llega a pasar. —insistió Dai.

—No. A usted no se le solicita. —repitió en el mismo tono el mensajero —¿Inuyasha-sama, sería tan amable de seguirme ahora?

—Claro. —manifestó el implicado, dirigiendo una ultima mirada a Dai, quién se quedaba con cara de taimado al no poder enterarse de nada más.

El ángel de Dios guió a Inuyasha por un pasillo que se le hacía extrañamente conocido.

¡Claro! ¿Cómo no recordarlo? En el templo que estaba al final de ese pasillo, él había sido juzgado días atrás cuando no se preocupó del accidente de Kagome. Recordó cómo la chica, armándose de gran valor, le abofeteó en aquel portal por haber arriesgado su vida a cambio de su propia libertad. Recordó también cómo Dai le ordenaba que se hiciera cargo de su vida como ángel de manera responsable, y él le replicó, quejándose, de que jamás había querido ser ángel, y que no tenía por que proteger a una estúpida humana.

¿Y ahora qué estaba haciendo? ¡Pues protegiendo a la humana!

¿Qué demonios había hecho Kagome para conseguir una tregua con él? Porque una cosa era haber resguardado su pasado, y para ello había muchas maneras: humillarla, herirla, callarse por último, pero protegerla... distaba de su concepto.

Además... ¿Por qué habría besado a Kagome esa noche?

"_Lo hice para que me creyera que puedo cambiar"_, pensó. _"Pero un momento, ¡yo no tengo nada que demostrarle a ella! ¡A ella debe serle suficiente que yo la proteja!"_

Y volvemos al punto inicial: _"¿Por qué lo estoy haciendo?... . aaaaaahhh... ¡¡Sin duda que Kagome me desespera!"_

Aunque desesperar tal vez ya no sea el término correcto.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el mensajero de Dios.

—Hemos llegado, Inuyasha. —le decía

—Un momento, ¿desde cuándo te he dado yo la confianza para que me llames por mi nombre? —inquirió él, molesto porque le habían distraído de sus pensamientos, aunque ya no estaba tan seguro de querer seguir pensando en Kagome.

—Llegamos. —repitió el otro, sin darle mayor importancia al regaño. —Sea por favor tan amable de entrar.

En efecto, era el mismo templo de hace días atrás, pero sin embargo ahora lucía algo distinto, algo más tétrico... En donde estaba el ángel mayor que le había juzgado en aquella ocasión, ahora había una imponente figura luminosa que irradiaba reflejos dorados en todo su entorno. A sus pies, había dos figuras: La más alta era un ángel, eso lo podía deducir por sus blancas y majestuosas alas. Tenía buen porte, unos cabellos azabaches recogidos en una coleta alta, una túnica café que le llegaba hasta los pies y unos profundos ojos azules que transmitían mucha calidez. Y la otra figura, que se situaba junto al ángel antes descrito, no llevaba alas, por lo que se podía deducir que era humana tal vez. Inuyasha no fue capaz de visualizarla bien hasta que estuvo a escasos metros de ella.

Y cuando la vio...

—¡Kagome! ¿Qué haces aquí! —preguntó el ángel de la dorada mirada, sin ocultar su sorpresa. La chica le miró con el rostro lleno de confusión.

—No lo sé... solo recuerdo que estaba durmiendo, tú mismo me dejaste durmiendo —se ruborizó al decir eso último, seguramente había recordado cierto beso de buenas noches... —y luego comencé a soñar, o eso creía al menos... El punto es que me encontré aquí, alguien me explicó que por ordenes de Dios, y más no sé. —respondió finalmente Kagome.

Nadie se había dado cuenta de que el ángel que había guiado a Inuyasha hasta ese templo, ahora tomaba posición en el altar mayor, junto a la figura luminosa más grande.

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó Kagome con aprensión

—Pues me temo que estamos frente a Dios. —le contesto su guardián.

De pronto, el mensajero de Dios comenzó a hablar desde el altar:

—Ejem, ejem... bueno, mi nombre es Suzumo, y soy mensajero y vocero de Dios. A continuación les explicaré el motivo de su citación.

Kagome, Inuyasha y el ángel de la coleta, que estaba algo sumido en las sombras que proyectaban los pilares del templo, voltearon hacia el gran altar y se dispusieron a escuchar.

¿Qué significará todo este alboroto? ¿Para qué habrán sido llamados nuestros personajes? Y lo más importante: ¿Quién era aquel ángel que estaba junto a ellos?

_**Continuará...**_

**.·oOo·.**

Notas molestas de la autora: O.o... No pensé tener tanta fuerza de voluntad para subir el quinto chap de este fic, porque como iba la cosa de rewies, no sé... (además q soy bastante perezosa pa' mis cosas ¬¬). ¡Pero gracias a todos los Infiernos de los que provengo, atendieron a mis suplicas, y llegaron mas comentarios! XD y no digan que los mendigo, no. Me los MEREZCO xD por escribir esta historia taaaaaaaan llena de altos y bajos. ¿O será que fue porque aclaré que era un InuxKag en definitiva? ¬¬ por lo que sea, tengo que agradecer a**: _f-zelda_ (que me sigue desde el primer chap n.n), _Natalia, Kamira-sama_ (te llamare así pq tu nick es muuuuuuuy largo xD), _Samantha-miko, Lore.it92,_ _Viridiana, Kikyo-dono_ (en tu review me pusiste que odiabas a Kikyou. ¿Te equivocaste en el tipeo o eres partidaria de ambas? O.ò) y _The girl cool90_.** ¡¡Muchas gracias x sus valiosas opiniones! ¿Ven q no cuesta tanto hacerme saltar de alegría y emoción? Ojalá aparezcan x aquí para el próximo chap, porque se viene muuuuuy bueno o. 

Es más, si quieren q les comience a dar adelantos del capítulo siguiente, me los piden, total llevo tipeados hasta el chap 17 y sé perfectamente lo que va a pasar xD ¿Y se dan cuenta de q actualicé más rápido? Son los efectos de una buena respuesta x parte de los lectores amigos n.n

Y con eso me voy ps. Después dicen q hablo mucho ..U ¡Nos leemos otro día!

**¤ EnD ¤**

**-20/07/06; 17:58-**


	6. Cambio de Ángel

**§ Ángel de Amor §**

"_Todos tenemos un ángel que nos protege, que nos cuida y que nos vigila en el silencio del anonimato. Sabemos que esta ahí, incondicionalmente, y hasta a veces nos gustaría conocerlo... pero son realmente pocos los que tienen esa maravillosa oportunidad"._

**CAPITULO VI...** _"Cambio de Ángel"_

**.·oOo·.**

Como recordarán del capítulo anterior, Inuyasha, Kagome y un misterioso personaje habían sido llamados ante la presencia de Dios, aparentemente sin razón alguna. Lo que ninguno de los tres sabía, era que a partir de aquí nada volvería a ser igual que antes...

---

De pronto, el mensajero de Dios que los había guiado hasta el lugar, comenzó a hablar desde el altar:

—Ejem, ejem... bueno, mi nombre es Suzumo, y soy mensajero y vocero de Dios. A continuación les explicaré el motivo de su citación.

Kagome, Inuyasha y el ángel de la coleta, que estaba algo sumido en las sombras que proyectaban los pilares del templo, voltearon hacia el gran altar y se dispusieron a escuchar.

Suzumo parecía que hablaba de algo con el majestuoso ser que reinaba en el altar mayor, antes de dirigirse a nuestros amigos. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, habló de esta manera:

—¿Higurashi Kagome?

—A-aquí... —contestó la chica, más que temerosa.

—¿Inuyasha?

—¿Qué quieres? —respondió él con antipatía insinuada.

—¿Inuyasha? —volvió a preguntar Suzumo, en un tono menos amigable que la vez anterior.

—Sí, sí, ya entendí... presente ¬¬

—Bien. Veo que la Humana de la Discordia y su protector se encuentran aquí, —continuó el mensajero de Dios, guardando la cortesía. —y me imagino que se preguntarán por qué han sido citados ante la presencia majestuosa de Dios, ¿o no?

—¡Tenemos muchas más preguntas que ésa! —Inuyasha continuaba sin bajar la guardia. Tenía un presentimiento desagradable. —Como por ejemplo, quién es este que está junto a nosotros. —indicó al ángel de la coleta, que continuaba sumido en las sombras. —¿Por qué no lo presentaste?

Suzumo volvió a hacer como que hablaba de algo con su superior, mientras Inuyasha hacía un esfuerzo por esconder la cara de impotencia que se le había quedado al ver su pregunta ignorada. Kagome sólo seguía en silencio al lado de Inuyasha, observando, pensando...

"—_Cuando dijo Humana de la Discordia, ¿se refería a mí? ¿Por qué así?... además, ¿quién es este joven? Me da la impresión de que nada de esto puede ser bueno... aunque tenga que ver con Dios."_

Luego de unos instantes, Suzumo volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Hasta yo desconozco las razones de la decisión del Gran Señor, pero como él es la divinidad máxima de todo lo creado, nada se puede hacer para evitarlo.

—¿A qué te refieres con decisión? —Kagome alzó la voz, temblorosa de la respuesta que daría Suzumo a su pregunta.

—Es algo que jamás se había dado nunca en la historia de la divinidad, pero Dios considera que, para salvaguardar los Mandamientos de un Buen Ángel, debe procederse así.

—¡No entiendo un cuerno lo que estás diciendo! —Inuyasha hablaba más que por rabia, por miedo.

—Supongo que alguna vez habrás leído los Diez Mandamientos que debe seguir un ángel para no caer en pecado, ¿no es así?

—No. —contestó el de la mirada dorada, como queriendo probar hasta cuándo podía durar la decencia del mensajero divino. —La verdad es que jamás me interesó la palabrería de los Ángeles, además, terminé siendo uno casi por obligación... que lo hiciera bien o mal qué más daba, nadie me quitaría del lugar en el que estoy.

—¡¡¡Inuyasha! —gritó Kagome escandalizada. —¡No hables así delante de Dios!

—¡Feh! ¡Si no me hizo nada en los años que permití que te pasara de todo, menos ahora, que soy un ángel ejemplar! —el ángel se permitió una sonrisa, burlesco.

—Se te ve muy confiado, Inuyasha... —Suzumo, por algún motivo, parecía que ni Inuyasha ni Kagome le simpatizaban en lo más mínimo.

—Suzumo-sama, ¿podría usted hablarnos de la decisión que jamás se había tomado antes? —Kagome se desesperaba de estar en una situación como aquella como para que más encima hubieran aires de pelea, así que decidió desviar los malos ánimos fuera de la conversación.

—Claro, señorita Humana de la Discordia. Ha de saber que la impulsora de esta decisión fue precisamente usted.

—¿Yo? Pero... ¿qué hice yo?

—Como le dije anteriormente, nadie sabe los motivos de esta sentencia.

—¿Puedes hablar claro de una maldita vez? —Inuyasha hacía esfuerzos sobrenaturales para mantener su humor a raya.

—Me refiero al "Cambio de Ángel", naturalmente. —comenzó a explicar Suzumo.

—¿Cambio de Ángel? —exclamaron sorprendidos Inuyasha y Kagome al mismo tiempo. —¿Qué rayos significa eso? —esta vez sólo fue el ángel quien se atrevió a abrir la boca.

—Dios no cree conveniente desde ninguna perspectiva que usted, señor Inuyasha, siga siendo el Ángel Guardián de la Humana de la Discordia, por lo tanto, me temo que será reemplazado en el cargo. Ya no deberá proteger más a Higurashi Kagome.

El templo se volvió de pronto más frío de lo habitual. ¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿Qué Inuyasha ya no sería el ángel guardián de Kagome?

Las palabras de Suzumo fueron como un balde de agua fría para el ángel de la mirada ambarina. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Digamos que hace una semana atrás, el hecho de tener que separarse definitivamente de Kagome le habría hecho saltar en una pata de la alegría, sin embargo, en su expresión no se reflejaba nada parecido a la alegría. Todo lo contrario... tenía el hermoso rostro cubierto de una sombra compuesta de estupefacción y tristeza.

Definitivamente, él no quería dejar de proteger a Kagome.

Y lo dijo.

—¡¡¡No quiero! —fue lo único que pudo salir de su garganta al volver a la realidad y ver que toda la sala esperaba alguna reacción de su parte.

—Sabíamos que te opondrías, pero no puedes hacer nada ante una decisión tomada por Dios. —terminó Suzumo, con una expresión de triunfo en el rostro, expresión que asqueó a Inuyasha.

El ángel de la mirada dorada miró a su protegida... ex protegida, quien se encontraba como sumida en un trance analizando lo dicho por Suzumo. Inuyasha pudo notar que en sus ojos brillaban un par de diamantes líquidos que no tardarían en salir rodando por sus mejillas.

—¿Kagome... estás bien? —pregunto él, con un hilo de voz.

—S-sí, no te preocupes, Inuyasha. —contestó ella, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y no haciendo nada por impedir que las lágrimas salieran de los suyos. La verdad no le importaba volver a llorar. Lo había hecho tantas veces... y ¡qué ironía! Da la casualidad de que siempre había sido por culpa de Inuyasha, de sus descuidos, de sus ineptitudes. Pero ahora, lloraba porque no quería separarse de él. ¡Vaya que la vida nos da sorpresas a veces!

A Inuyasha se le partió el alma de ver a Kagome así, y de pronto, una idea pasó por su cabeza, idea que expresó en voz alta porque le preocupaba sobremanera. Tal vez alguien se dignaría a responderla...

—Si ya no volveré a proteger a Kagome, entonces ¿quién lo hará?

—He a tu lado la respuesta a tu pregunta. —susurró Suzumo, con aires de superioridad.

Fue entonces cuando Kagome e Inuyasha volvieron a prestarle atención al ángel de la coleta, que ahora salía lentamente de las sombras, dejándose ver por primera vez.

—¿Él? —preguntó Inuyasha, mirando despectivamente al que tenía a su lado.

—Higurashi Kagome, te presento a Kouga, tu nuevo ángel guardián. —pronunció el mensajero alegremente, como si aquello fuera muy agradable para Kagome. —Él suplirá el lugar de Inuyasha. Espero que se lleven cortésmente...

Kagome miró a Kouga como escudriñándolo, analizando cada centímetro de su persona. Aparte de la coleta, que ya de por sí era muy llamativa, tenía unos profundos ojos azules, un cuerpo macizo y fornido, alas grandes, plateadas y relucientes. Vestía una túnica color café oscuro, casi negro. La verdad es que no estaba nada de mal mirando desde el punto de vista físico, pero aún así... _"No se compara con Inuyasha... ¡En ningún sentido este personaje podrá suplirlo!"_ pensó Kagome, y para demostrar su descontento, exclamó:

—¡Con Inuyasha me llevaba perfectamente, no veo la razón del cambio!

—Me temo que con Inuyasha se llevaban BIEN, no CORTÉSMENTE... ¿notas la diferencia? —insinuó Suzumo, como retándola a acusarse de algo que no debía ocurrir entre ambos.

—Pues conmigo te llevarás mejor... —aventuró a decir Kouga, sabiendo que eso a Suzumo lo sacaría de sus casillas. La verdad es que aquel mensajero de Dios no agradaba a nadie...

Acto seguido, el nuevo ángel de Kagome se adelantó hasta ella y, tomándole la mano en un gesto elegante, la besó, para posteriormente situarse detrás de ella, cubriéndola con su ala derecha como lo haría un hombre normal con su brazo, con la intención de protegerla.

—No es necesario que hagas eso, Kouga. —alegó la muchacha tajantemente.

—¿Cómo que no? Debo protegerte a partir de ahora mismo, porque si te cambiaron de ángel guardián debe ser porque el que tenías —miró fugazmente a Inuyasha —no era lo suficientemente capaz de cuidarte como te mereces.

Inuyasha se sintió hervir por dentro al escuchar semejante acusación de parte de Kouga. ¿Quién se creía él para decirle si estaba capacitado para proteger a Kagome o no?

—¿Qué te pasa? No eres más que un aparecido y ya te estas creyendo héroe... —le encaró a Kouga.

—Puede que aún no lo sea, pero de una cosa sí estoy seguro: tú tampoco lo eres, Inuyasha... Porque déjame decirte que es un caso mundialmente conocido el de tu incompetencia para con esta señorita. —al decir esto último, afianzó aún más su ala alrededor de Kagome, haciendo que el de la mirada ambarina volviera a hervir por dentro.

—Maldito... —susurró en un tono apenas audible, pero que para Kagome no pasó desapercibido.

—Kouga, ¿sería tan amable de soltarme? —dijo ella, removiéndose para librarse de aquella ala que la mantenía prisionera al costado de Kouga.

—Como quiera la señorita. ¡Pero no me trates formalmente, si vamos a compartir tanto juntos, está bien que comiences a tutearme! ¿no crees?

—No. Para mí está bien así. —sentenció Kagome de modo tan formal que Inuyasha pensó que lo había hecho a propósito para fastidiarlo. Eso le dejó algo más animado... al parecer, a Kagome no le agradaba Kouga en lo más mínimo.

Entretanto Suzumo, quién estaba observando la escena con una expresión de repugnancia, tomó nuevamente la palabra.

—Bueno, ya que las cosas están claras, háganme el favor de retirarse todos de aquí.

—Un momento, —interrumpió Inuyasha —las cosas no están del todo claras. Dime, ¿Qué haré yo a partir de ahora? ¿Y por qué me sacaron del cargo? ¡Quiero volver a ser el ángel de Kagome!

—Lamentablemente, de todas las preguntas que acabas de hacer, sólo puedo contestar la primera. Quedas libre de acción, después de todo, siempre te ha gustado hacer lo que se te antoje. Búscate alguna buena diversión en el cielo... pero si quieres un consejo, comienza por leerte los Diez Mandamientos de un Buen Ángel, porque honestamente jamás conocí a alguien tan incompetente que no los conozca. —sonrisa sardónica agregada, y un cruce de miradas cargado al odio. —Bueno, ahora sí se me retiran todos, y muchas gracias por su tiempo.

Sin más ni más, los tres implicados salieron del templo en que estaban: Kagome iba delante, seguida recelosamente de Kouga, y más atrás, Inuyasha observando la escena que tenía enfrente con una expresión de repugnancia parecida a la de Suzumo.

Para sorpresa de Inuyasha y Kagome, en las afueras del templo se encontraba esperándolos el siempre alegre Dai, quien se tuvo que conformar con quedarse a unos cuantos metros del Templo del Juicio, lugar en donde nuestros amigos se encontraban.

—¡Inuyasha-san, Kagome-chan! ¿qué ocurrió? —al verlos venir, Dai se aproximó hasta ellos, corriendo.

—Nada muy terrible, —contestó Kouga. —sólo que a éste inepto —señaló a Inuyasha —le removieron de su cargo...

Dai puso cara de no haber escuchado bien la respuesta de Kouga, y volvió a preguntar.

—Inuyasha-san, ¿qué me está queriendo decir este idiota que, más encima, contesta preguntas que **no** se le hacen a él? ¬¬

—Cálmate Dai... —pidió Kagome en un tono apaciguador. —Seguramente Inuyasha te contará después...

—...Ya no puedo seguir junto a Kagome... —fue lo que pronunció Inuyasha ante la pregunta de su amigo. —Me han ordenado que no siga junto a ella, y no tengo ni la más remota idea de por qué fue...

Hubieron unos minutos de silencio en los que Dai compartió con su amigo aquel sentimiento de... ¿tristeza? ¿frustración? ¿Qué diablos era lo que Inuyasha sentía tanto? A pesar de que Dai no lo sabía bien, sentía la obligación de estar una vez más junto a Inuyasha.

Así que se acercó y posó su mano en el hombro del de la mirada dorada, para luego hacer públicas sus sospechas.

—¿Eso quiere decir que este ángel —miró a Kouga con saña. —será el nuevo guardián de Kagome-chan?

—Sí... —asintió ella, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Le extrañaba sobremanera el modo en que Inuyasha se había tomado su separación. —Él es Kouga, mi nuevo ángel guardián.

—¿Y qué harás ahora, Kagome-chan? —preguntó Dai al ver cómo estaban las cosas...

—Yo... no... la verdad es que no lo sé, supongo que regresar a mi mundo...

—Si eso es lo que quieres, yo te llevaré. —pronunció Kouga, haciéndose notar.

—Por favor...

—Supongo que después podré verte, —sugirió Dai —ya que sigo siendo el tutor de tus ángeles, Kagome. Debo asegurarme de que todo siga bien, como en los viejos tiempos.

Cuando Dai pronunció la frase _"Debo asegurarme de que todo siga bien, como en los viejos tiempos"_, Kouga no pudo reprimir un intento de risa. Después de todo, el cielo entero sabía que Inuyasha era el ángel más incompetente que podía existir.

—Eso me deja más tranquila, pero...

Kagome se acercó a Inuyasha, quien aún mantenía la mirada fija en algún punto del suelo, sin intenciones de levantarla. Tal vez no lo hacía porque no tenía fuerzas, o porque se sentía avergonzado de haber sido desplazado por alguien tan arrogante como Kouga... vaya uno a saber.

—Seguramente, ya no volveremos a vernos... —susurró Kagome lo más cerca de Inuyasha que se atrevió.

—Es lo más probable.

—¿Y no te da pena?

—No... —mintió él. La verdad era que no levantaba la mirada porque no quería ver por última vez a Kagome. Eso le dolería demasiado. No quería que hubiera última vez.

—Bien... lo comprendo. Siempre quisiste deshacerte de mí, así que no me extraña. Me alegro que todo haya salido como querías, Inuyasha. —dijo ella, componiendo una hermosa, pero fingida sonrisa. Jamás permitiría que él se diera cuenta de la decepción que le provocó su respuesta.

—¿Tú... vas a... echarme de menos? —se arriesgó a preguntar Inuyasha, suponiendo que la respuesta sería un rotundo "no".

—¡¡Claro que sí, tonto! Voy a extrañarte demasiado...

—Yo... yo no, así que será mejor que te vayas rápido, mira, ¡tienes a Kouga esperando como un idiota! —soltó él cerrando los ojos, como no queriendo ver la estupidez que acababa de decir, no queriendo ver la sonrisa que le regalaba Kagome y que, aún después de semejante declaración, no desaparecía.

—Bien. —dijo Kagome con el rostro iluminado, tanto por la rabia de que Inuyasha le respondiera de esa manera como por la sonrisa, que se negaba a ceder. Así que, a modo de despedida y sintiéndolo mucho, le regaló al que fue su ángel por dieciséis años, un recuerdo tal como la primera vez.

Le plantó su mejor bofetada.

—¿Qué... por qué lo hiciste, qué fue eso? —gritó escandalizado Inuyasha, aún sobándose la mejilla.

—Así nos conocimos, y así quiero despedirme de ti, grandísimo imbécil. —fue lo último que Kagome dijo mirándole a los ojos. Luego se volteó y se encaminó hacia aquel portón gigante que la llevaría a su mundo y que ella bien conocía, pues lo había cruzado en una ocasión ya, dejando atrás a Inuyasha, a Dai y a Kouga, quien al ver esa actitud tan decidida no hizo más que despedirse al vuelo y seguir a su nueva protegida.

Dai observaba la escena algo estupefacto. Aún así, se atrevió a preguntar:

—Inuyasha-san, ¿estás seguro de que hiciste lo que querías hacer?

—No Dai, hice lo que debía hacer, no lo que quise. Si hubiera hecho lo que yo quería, ella... ella jamás se hubiera ido de mi lado...

Dai miró dos segundos a su amigo, y le bastó con eso para entender lo que le pasaba. Se rió un poco, pero calló inmediatamente ante la mirada recriminatoria de Inuyasha.

—¿Me puedes explicar de qué demonios te estas riendo, Dai?

—Vaya, vaya, vaya. Hasta que te diste cuenta...

—¿De qué hablas?

—Yo sabía. ¡Yo sabía que te ibas a terminar enamorando de Kagome-chan! Siempre lo supe...

Inuyasha le miró como si una luz se hubiera encendido en su cabeza. ¿Era eso lo que le pasaba? ¿Estaba enamorado de Kagome? Por más que fuera verdad, seguía pareciéndole una estupidez.

—No tienes pruebas de lo que estás diciendo ¬¬ además, no está permitido que un ángel se enamore de una mortal. —replicó Inuyasha para defenderse.

—¿Que no tengo pruebas dices? ¡Je! Vaya que sí las tengo...

—A ver, te escucho.

—Prueba no. 1: _"Hice lo que debía hacer, no lo que quise. Si hubiera hecho lo que yo quería, ella jamás se hubiera ido de mi lado."_ ¿Quién dijo eso?

—Yo, pero...

—Prueba no. 2: ¿Por qué le dijiste a Kagome entonces que no la extrañarías cuando lo único que querías era que ella se quedara?

—Porque no podía mentirle, no la extraño... ¬¬

—OK. Prueba no. 3: Si no la extrañas, ¿por qué estás aquí, como un idiota escuchándome y aguantando que te diga todas estas cosas sin golpearme?

—No... lo sé... seguramente porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer, ya no tengo a nadie a quien proteger, dispongo de mucho tiempo libre para escucharte...

—Inuyasha...

—¿Qué?

—¡¡¡Eres un completo idiota! Ahora entiendo cómo se debe haber sentido Kagome para darte una bofetada como la que te dio...

—¿Entonces crees que ella también está enamorada de mí?

Dai nuevamente le miró un momento y luego estalló en risa.

—¡Aparte de ser idiota, no sabes manejar tus impulsos!

—¿Por qué?

—¡¡¡Dijiste _"también"_, ¡Dijiste _"crees que ella también este enamorada de mí"_, lo que quiere decir que tú sí...

BOING! 

—Inuyasha-san, ¿por qué me golpeaste? T-T —preguntó Dai, sobándose un enorme chichón en la cabeza.

Pero el ángel no le contestó, y siguió caminando quién sabe a dónde, seguramente, se dirigía a un lugar donde pudiera pensar y aclarar su atolondrada mentecita. Porque si Dai tenía razón en lo que había dicho, él...

...había cometido el segundo peor error de su vida.

Continuará... 

**.·oOo·.**

**Things I wanna say: **Yijaa, hola chicos-as! Bueno, que tal? Sexto chapter arriba ya! O.o... y sí, se cumplieron las cosas que muchos pensaron. Inu y Kagome ya no están juntos, muajajaa... XD y a cambio de eso, tenemos a lobo rabioso convertido en ángel guardián también (noooooo... no era Miroku. Miroku no tiene cabida en este fic al menos T-T). ¿Qué tal? ¡Espero comentarios! n.n

Y hablando de eso, quiero saludar a las personas que me han dejado sus valiosas opiniones en el cap anterior**: _f-zelda,_ _Lady Indomitus, Lore.it92, 4rJu.Piscis, KawaiiDany-Chan, Kikyo-dono_ (a medida que avanza el fic en los chaps, se van poniendo mas largos, no te preocupes n.n_), Laura Black_ (no, no me he pasado nada xD lo siento, pero Kagome no puede ser cien por ciento feliz en mi fic xDD), _LindaHanyou, Amis cr_ (no, no te mato, pero cuando las cosas no pegan pues, una se desanima xD pero ya veo que se están poniendo al día con reviews! n.n), _Coral_ (hay que darle tiempo a la gente de leer pues) y _Dark Angel_ (a mí también me encantan los ángeles... pero más los demonios xP).** ¡Gracias a todos, adorados reviewers! nOn ojala que sigan así de aquí en adelante, ya q me hace muy bien ver que la historia les agrada.

Y no tengo muchas más cosas q comentar, simplemente agradecer x su invaluable atención al leer este fic... y nada! Les dejo.

¡Reviews! (más xD)

**¤ €nd ¤**

-24/07/06-


	7. Kikyou

**§ Ángel de Amor §**

"_Todos tenemos un ángel que nos protege, que nos cuida y que nos vigila en el silencio del anonimato. Sabemos que esta ahí, incondicionalmente, y hasta a veces nos gustaría conocerlo... pero son realmente pocos los que tienen esa maravillosa oportunidad"._

**CAPÍTULO VII...** _"Kikyou"_

**.·oOo·.**

Aquella mañana, Kagome se sentía como despertando de un extraño sueño, aunque sabía perfectamente que lo que había pasado la noche anterior no era un mal sueño... cómo quisiera ella que sí...

A pesar de que llevaba alrededor de quince minutos despierta, no había querido abrir los ojos. Sabía que encontraría a otro ser esperando recibir su mirada y no a Inuyasha.

—"_Cómo le extraño... a pesar de todas las dificultades que pasamos, habíamos conseguido llevarnos mejor. Me pregunto cómo serán las cosas a partir de ahora..."_

—¡Buenos días, Kagome-chan! —saludó animosamente la madre de la chica, entrando con sumo cuidado en la habitación.

—Hola, mamá. ¿Cómo amaneciste?

—Bien, gracias...

Era una tranquila mañana de domingo. Ya que su madre le había obligado a abrir los ojos, en cuanto ella se fue, Kagome dirigió instintivamente la mirada hacia el rincón que solía ocupar Inuyasha en su cuarto: el ropero que estaba al fondo de la habitación... y tristemente, sobre él, no encontró a nadie.

Siguió pensando, ahondando en los recuerdos que compartía con aquel celestial muchacho de la mirada dorada, en que la noche anterior, sin saber que ésa sería la ultima noche en la que se verían, él le había regalado un beso de buenas noches.

Sin duda, una inocente despedida...

Recordó con dolor aquellas palabras que se dijeron al saber que probablemente no se volverían a ver.

—_Seguramente, ya no volveremos a vernos..._

—_Es lo más probable..._

—_¿Y no te da pena?_

—_No... _

—_Bien... lo comprendo. Siempre quisiste deshacerte de mí, así que no me extraña. Me alegro que todo haya salido como querías, Inuyasha..._

—_¿Tu... vas a... echarme de menos?_

—_¡¡Claro que sí, tonto! Voy a extrañarte demasiado..._

—_Yo... yo... no, así que será mejor que te vayas rápido, mira, ¡tienes a Kouga esperando como un idiota! _

No tenía caso seguir pensando en alguien que, de seguro, se sentía inmensamente feliz de no estar a tu lado.

—Hasta que por fin puedo verte despierta, Kagome-chan...

Kagome salió del ensimismamiento que le había provocado evocar la despedida de la noche anterior, y dirigió su mirada hacia el autor de aquellas palabras. Kouga se encontraba de pie, en el espacio que quedaba entre su cama y la ventana. Le miraba atentamente, como si quisiera indagar en sus pensamientos con esos profundos ojos azules que poseía.

—Buen día, Kouga-san. —saludó la chica cortésmente.

—No, no, no. No me gustan las formalidades, Kagome... —pronunció éste en un tono pícaro como respuesta. —Así que por favor, sólo llámame Kouga, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo…

No, no era lo mismo.

No podía ser lo mismo si alguien no le decía cosas como _"Hasta que por fin despiertas... los humanos son la raza más floja que he conocido jamás"._ Ése era el saludo que ella quería escuchar, y sonrió ante la contrariedad que le provocaba ese pensamiento: _"Siempre quise corregir el mal carácter de Inuyasha, y ahora casi estoy rogando para que me digan algo así... que tonta soy..."_ pensó la chica.

—¿¿No piensas levantarte, Kagome? Afuera hay un día espectacular. —apremió Kouga para evitar que Kagome siguiera pensando. Él sabía a la perfección que los pensamientos de su protegida iban en dirección a Inuyasha, y eso no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

—La verdad es que no tengo nada que hacer, Kouga, así que me quedaré aquí un poco más.

Al decir eso, Kagome no comprendió el motivo de la sonrisa que se formó en el rostro del chico de los ojos azules, mas cuando la puerta se abrió, se hizo una idea.

—Kagome, Houjo y Yuka están en la sala esperándote, dicen que tienen muy buenos panoramas para un domingo tan bello. ¿Por qué no te levantas?

—Enseguida voy, mamá... ¡diles que me esperen!

—Como quieras... te hará bien salir.

Así, la señora cerró la puerta, y Kagome se levantó algo más animada. Tal vez el día prometiera cosas más interesantes que desenterrar recuerdos...

**.·oOo·.**

—¿Qué tal tu primer día como ángel cesante? —preguntó Dai, como si el no tener a nadie a quién proteger fuera la cosa más graciosa del mundo.

—No te burles, pequeño engendro... ¬¬ —contestó Inuyasha con un humor de perros...

—Aunque en realidad no es que no tengas nada que hacer... ¿¿Qué tal si le hacemos caso a Suzumo y te vienes a repasar conmigo algo de Historia de los Ángeles?

—¿No tienes nada más divertido que ofrecerme? —para Inuyasha, el estar en un templo estudiando no era más que una pérdida de tiempo, mal sazonada con una segura dosis de aburrimiento.

—Vamos... más de alguna cosa interesante encontraremos, y si no, puedes golpearme ññU

—Eso tiene algo más de atractivo... —replicó el mayor, haciendo tronar los huesos de sus manos. —¡Vamos entonces!

Ambos ángeles se encaminaron hacia un templo que parecía, como lo llamaríamos aquí en la Tierra, una biblioteca, la cual estaba equipada con una cantidad inmensa de libros que guardaban en su interior el código completo de reglas que todo ángel debe seguir en su vida activa.

Inuyasha miró su alrededor con los ojos entrecerrados. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber llegado hasta ese lugar...

—¿Qué te parece si comenzamos por los Diez Mandamientos? —le preguntó Dai para hacerlo salir del trance en que Inuyasha se encontraba, mirando los viejos libros con repugnancia.

—Como quieras... ¬¬ la verdad es que a mí me da lo mismo.

—Bien, al fin serás alguien culto... después me lo agradecerás nn

—¡Espérate sentado!

Dai mientras escuchaba la poco amable respuesta de su amigo, ya se había dado a la tarea de encontrar el volumen que contenía los dichos mandamientos, así que, elevándose en sus alas unos cuantos metros del suelo, llegó a uno de los estantes más altos de aquel templo.

Luego de unos cinco minutos en los que Inuyasha estuvo muy tentado de dar media vuelta y salir del templo, Dai bajó con un inmenso libro de tapas azules, cubierto de una gruesa capa de polvo en sus brazos.

—Comencemos... ¿conoces algún mandamiento, Inuyasha?

—Pues... el más básico y el más tonto: _"No enamorarse jamás de un mortal, mucho menos del que estás protegiendo"_ ¬¬ Feh! Ningún estúpido mandamiento puede mandar en el corazón... —comentó, con algo de melancolía en su voz.

—Jeje... vaya que Kagome caló hondo en ti... —Dai mostraba una pícara sonrisa en su rostro.

—No, yo no lo decía por Kagome, yo...

—¡Mira! Casualmente encontré las consecuencias del incumplimiento de esa ley... ¿te los leo? —Dai volvió a mostrar esa inocente, pero molesta picardía en su rostro.

—Como quieras, al cabo que ni me llega el asunto... ¬¬

—Si tú lo dices... aquí pone: "Los que quebranten esta ley tendrán exilio indefinido en las tierras de Hades, dependiendo de la magnitud del caso... y bla, bla, bla..."

—Oooooohhh, qué interesante lo que me cuentas... —sarcasmo.

—Para, que eso no es nada, mira: se cuenta de que hace 16 años hubo un ángel que violó este mandamiento... era una chica de nombre Kikyou.

Una chica de nombre Kikyou...

—¡¡QUÉ! —Inuyasha sintió el peso de las palabras de Dai en el estómago, como si hubiera comido plomo y le fuera imposible digerirlo —¿¿Cómo dijiste?

—Dije Kikyou, ¿por qué?... Ahora que lo pienso, ese nombre ya lo había escuchado antes, pero no logro recordar dónde...

—No puede ser...

Inuyasha parecía como si le habían sacado el alma. _Así que ése era el destino que había tenido Kikyou después de lo que había pasado entre ellos..._ De haberlo sabido antes, tal vez hasta hubiera ido por ella.

—¡Ya lo recordé! —gritó Dai triunfante —¡Tú mismo la mencionaste, Inuyasha-san, la mencionaste como parte de tu pasado!

—...¿Cómo? —sin duda, Inuyasha no estaba ahí... al menos no mentalmente.

—Que tú la mencionaste... ¿acaso tuviste algo que ver con el hecho de que a ésta chica la enviaran al infierno? —Dai ya no podía más de la curiosidad. —Anda Inuyasha-san, contéstame... ¿Tuviste algo de ver? ¡Dime, dime...!

—¡¡¡NO! —Inuyasha parecía a punto de reventar... —¡No sigas preguntando! Ya no quiero saber nada mas, no quiero seguir recordando, no vuelvas a preguntar... no vuelvas a mencionar ese nombre, ¿entendido?

Dai había quedado congelado... todo daba a entender que, en efecto, Inuyasha y la misteriosa Kikyou sí tuvieron algo que ver, pero ¿qué? ¿Por qué a Inuyasha le duele tanto recordar cosas de su pasado? ¿Qué oscuros y dolorosos sucesos marcaron tan fuertemente al chico de la mirada de oro?...

—"_Algún día tendrás el valor de superarlo, y entonces... estaré ahí para escucharte, Inuyasha..."_ —pensó Dai, mientras veía cómo su amigo salía del templo con rumbo desconocido... seguramente necesitaba pensar.

**.·oOo·.**

Kagome se encontraba en el cine, junto con Houjo y Yuka. Bueno, físicamente Kagome estaba ahí, pero en su mente había alguien que le impedía cualquier distracción...

—"_Inuyasha... ¿qué estarás haciendo? Seguramente cualquier cosa, menos pensando en mí... Demonios, ¿qué esta pasándome? ¿Por qué soy yo la que no puede olvidarte?"_ pensaba la chica, hasta que se dio cuenta de que un inoportuno dedo le pinchaba el hombro, tratando de llamar su atención.

—Kagome-chan, ¿te sientes bien? —Houjo le miraba muy preocupado por la cara de angustia que, aún en la oscuridad de la sala, podía notar en su amiga.

—Sí, Houjo-kun... lo siento, es que al parecer… —se detuvo a pensar en una excusa —me voy a resfriar… eso… porque me siento un poco ahogada en este cine…

—¿Estas segura? —preguntó el chico un tanto dudoso, al tiempo que posaba su mano en la frente de Kagome —Porque fiebre no tienes...

—Ah... no, pero no necesariamente el resfriado tiene que venir con fiebre... —trató de convencer Kagome, al tiempo que sacaba un pañuelo de su bolso y simulaba sonarse la nariz.

—En tu caso siempre ha sido así, Kagome... era como el radar que usabas para detectar tus gripes, ¿o ya no lo recuerdas? —se notaba que él conocía muy bien a su amiga, no en vano, habían estado casi toda la vida juntos...

—Jeje... es que ya últimamente no es así, Houjo-kun... _–Excusa Barata ¬¬- _

—Pero si de verdad te sientes muy mal, podemos regresar a tu casa...

—No, no es necesario, creo que puedo aguantar... –Kagome miró el reloj de un señor que estaba a su lado, ya que era fosforescente —...diez minutos más, así que no te preocupes, sigue viendo la película.

—Como quieras...

—"_Houjo estupido... ¿por qué no podía dejarme pensar en paz?_ ¬¬" —gruñó ella en su mente. Entonces, recordó algo que una vez le dijo Inuyasha, cuando recién estaban comenzando la tregua... algo a lo que prestó muy poca atención sino hasta ahora:

**---FLASHBACK---**

—Houjo... ¿ese chico lento, con cara de tarado y que siempre ha estado enamorado de ti y tú no lo sabes? —dijo el ángel, con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Cómo que con cara de tarado? ¬¬

—No me digas que no te diste cuenta ahora...

—¿¿¿De qué?

—De cómo te miraba el tarado de tu amigo... se nota de lejos que le gustas.

—¿¿Tú crees?

—¡Claro! ¡Se le nota en la mirada!

**---FIN FLASHBACK---**

¿Sería posible que Inuyasha haya tenido razón, y que Houjo estuviera enamorado de ella?

No...

Houjo era, sencillamente, su amigo más querido y por lo mismo, él se preocupaba de ella así, porque era su amiga más querida...

Su amiga más querida, y punto.

¿Verdad?

—¡Picarona Kagome-chan! —le interrumpió otra familiar voz, diez minutos más tarde cuando ya habían salido del cine.

—¡¡¡Yuka! ¿por qué me dices eso?

—Dime tú pues... ¿¿de qué hablabas tan secretamente con Houjo en el cine?

—Ah, era eso...

—Si, eso... ¿qué era tan importante que no podía esperar hasta que terminara la película? —Yuka tenía una acusadora sonrisa en los labios que, de haber sido para otra persona, nadie podría haber contradicho sus especulaciones jamás.

—Nada de lo que te estas imaginando... sólo era que en el cine me empecé a sentir sofocada, y él se preocupó por mí y me preguntó si quería salir, fue eso...

—Ah... ya —dijo, cambiando su expresión picarona por otra de desilusión —pensé que había algo más interesante...

—¿Algo como qué? —insinuó Kagome, como para ver si podía concluir cosas sacándole información a Yuca.

—No, nada... olvídalo nnU

—Bueno, si es así me despido, porque tengo cosas que hacer aún. ¡Recuerda, mañana debemos entregar el ensayo de filosofía!

—Lo sé... ¡Hasta mañana, Kagome!

—Nos vemos, Yuka.

Así, ambas chicas separaron sus caminos, y Kagome tomó rumbo hacia el templo donde vivía.

—Así que tienes un amigo enamorado de ti, ¿eh? Vaya, no eres tan poco popular como crees, Kagome.

—¿Inuyasha? —preguntó ella un tanto insegura... no, él no podía ser, ya que no estaban juntos ahora... entonces, ¿quién podía hablarle, si iba sola por la calle?

—No... no te quedes en el pasado, nena...

—Kouga... —exhaló la chica lentamente con un tono de profunda decepción.

—Así me dicen... —contestó alegremente el ángel de la muchacha —veo que aún no te acostumbras, ¿eh?

—¿¿A qué? —preguntó Kagome sin entender.

—¡¡¡Al hecho de que no me llamo Inuyasha! —espetó el joven con algo de molestia —¡Soy mucho mejor que él!

—¿Ah, sí? —inquirió Kagome con indiferencia —entonces tendrás una buena respuesta a la pregunta que te haré: ¿Dónde estuviste toda la tarde? Porque no te había visto desde que en la mañana, me vinieron a buscar mis amigos...

Kouga jamás se esperó una pregunta de ese calibre. Pensaba que hasta el momento, lo había hecho todo bien.

—Bueno, yo... me desaparecí un rato... pensé que querrías tu espacio, y preferí no molestarte... —contestó aún estupefacto.

—¡Mal hecho, pues! Déjame decirte algo: ¡¡Inuyasha jamás me abandonaba, ni un solo momento dejaba de vigilarme! No sé como pretendes superarlo con ese comportamiento —terminó Kagome con dureza...

Kouga entonces, quiso aprovecharse de la situación y en una actitud muy confianzuda de su parte se puso al nivel de Kagome, descendiendo un poco, y le pasó un ala por sobre los hombros, acercándola lo más posible hacia él.

—Bueno, si querías que esté contigo me lo hubieras dicho, y dejo de hacer lo que sea que esté haciendo por estar a tu lado...

Kagome lo miró algo sorprendida... ¡Nadie jamás en la vida había tratado de seducirla de esa manera tan descarada! Y no es que en su vida alguien haya tratado de seducirla muchas veces que digamos...

—¿Qué estas haciendo, Kouga? —preguntó, muy cohibida.

—Pues... nada que no deba hacer, ¡te estoy protegiendo! O qué pensabas, ¿qué me quería pasar de listo? —contestó el de la mirada zafiro, acercándose poco a poco a Kagome hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Empezaba a considerar la idea.

Ella intentó retroceder, pero el ala del muchacho se lo impedía. ¿Qué iría a hacer este chico con ella ahora?

"_Inuyasha..."_

Cada vez era más inevitable el hecho de que se iban a...

¿Besar?

"_¡Inuyasha!"_

—¡Caíste...! —Kouga se separó repentinamente de su protegida, mientras veía su rostro lleno de confusión, reproches y preguntas.

—¿¿¿Qué?

—¡¡Caíste, Kagome! ¿Qué creías que iba a hacer? —preguntó Kouga, conteniendo la risa.

—¡...No lo sé!

El ángel no pudo reprimir más las ganas y soltó la carcajada descaradamente, mientras seguía mirando a Kagome, que le veía con cara de querer estrangularlo.

—Idiota... —murmuró la chica mientras seguía su camino hacia el templo, profundamente ofendida. No le importó si el imbécil de su ángel la seguía o no.

—¡Espera, Kagome! ¡Esta bien, lo siento! —gritó Kouga al tiempo que trataba de seguirle el paso a la graciosa chica, que ya casi desaparecía en el horizonte, junto con el sol.

**.·oOo·.**

Qué diablos... por más que Inuyasha quisiera estar solo, a Dai le era imposible estar tranquilo pensando que su amigo podía necesitarlo. Tenía que ver cómo estaba, aunque al verlo llegar, el muchacho de la mirada dorada le sacara a patadas... él tenía que comprobarlo, por más masoquista que sonase la idea.

Vaya... Inuyasha tenía que encontrarse demasiado, DEMASIADO confundido y triste como para estar mirando una puesta de sol... y es que las puestas de sol son una de las cosas más impresionantes de éste mundo y del otro, sobre todo cuando ves el espectáculo desde el mismo cielo. Miles de nubes en un mágico e inevitable encuentro con el sol, al tiempo que sufren una hermosa metamorfosis cambiando de tonalidad cada un segundo: primero rojas, luego naranjas, luego púrpuras... hasta que caiga la noche, y un manto de estrellas esconda toda esa mutación para que sólo sea un secreto entre el sol y las nubes.

¿Qué puede esconder un nombre? ¿Un solo nombre puede traer tanta melancolía a un ángel?

—Kikyou... —escuchó Dai susurrar a Inuyasha a lo lejos.

Kikyou.

Cómo le gustaría a él saber quién era...

_**Continuará...**_

**.·oOo·.**

**N de Yo:** Siento la tardanza. He tenido frío, flojera, muuuuuuuucho sueño, hambre, depresión, ganas de cortarme las venas con cierta serie llamada Hana Yori Dango (la han visto? Es hermosa... T-T), en fin. Mil cosas que han contribuido a que olvide este fic, pero una chica por el msn me lo recordó el otro día, y aquí está el séptimo chap. Algunos dirán _"yaaaaaaaaaa metió esta niña a la Kikyou ¬¬..."_ y otros _"Al fin! Algo más de acción"_... otros _"por qué se separaroooooonnn.. TT"_ y así sucesivamente, pero lo que quieran decir... NO SE LO CALLEN, MÁNDENLO EN UN REVIEW xD!

De momento agradezco a **_Kamira-sama, Itzel Minami, Dark Angel, lore.it92, Kagome 70 _(por partida doble n.n), _Amis cr y kareninu15,_ quién se puso al día con todos los reviews que me debía xD.** ¡¡Muchas arigatos a todos! Ojalá que me sigan apoyando, a ver si no se me vuelve a olvidar este fic nnU...

¡Nosh vemosh!

-Mileena

0.42 – 19.08.06


	8. ¿Qué escondes?

**§ Ángel de Amor §**

"_Todos tenemos un ángel que nos protege, que nos cuida y que nos vigila en el silencio del anonimato. Sabemos que esta ahí, incondicionalmente, y hasta a veces nos gustaría conocerlo... pero son realmente pocos los que tienen esa maravillosa oportunidad."_

**CAPÍTULO VIII...** _"¿Qué escondes?"_

**.·oOo·.**

Qué diablos... por más que Inuyasha quisiera estar solo, a Dai le era imposible estar tranquilo pensando que su amigo podía necesitarlo. Tenía que ver cómo estaba, aunque al verlo llegar, el muchacho de la mirada dorada le sacara a patadas... él tenía que comprobarlo, por más masoquista que sonase la idea.

Vaya... Inuyasha tenía que encontrarse demasiado, DEMASIADO confundido y triste como para estar mirando una puesta de sol... y es que las puestas de sol son una de las cosas más impresionantes de éste mundo y del otro, sobre todo cuando ves el espectáculo desde el mismo cielo. Miles de nubes en un mágico e inevitable encuentro con el sol, al tiempo que sufren una hermosa metamorfosis cambiando de tonalidad cada un segundo: primero rojas, luego naranjas, luego púrpuras... hasta que caiga la noche, y un manto de estrellas esconda toda esa mutación para que sólo sea un secreto entre el sol y las nubes.

¿Qué puede esconder un nombre? ¿Un solo nombre puede traer tanta melancolía a un ángel?

—Kikyou... —escuchó Dai susurrar a Inuyasha a lo lejos.

Kikyou.

Cómo le gustaría a él saber quién era...

—Inuyasha-san... —dijo el chico en una voz tímidamente baja

—¡¡Dai, qué haces aquí! —inquirió el mayor, al ver a su amigo a sus espaldas, observándolo atentamente.

—Sólo quería saber... cómo te encontrabas, después de lo que pasó, saliste muy extraño del templo y me preocupé...

—Gracias, Dai... —suspiró Inuyasha. —Lo siento, pero es que... tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y lo de esa chica fue... la gota que rebasó el vaso...

Un dato a favor de Dai. Definitivamente, Inuyasha y Kikyou tuvieron algo muy importante en el pasado.

—¿¿Y eso es todo lo que te preocupa? —inquirió Dai con voz de _"pensé que era más importante..."_ pero él en realidad quería saber más.

—La verdad es que también... me preocupa Kagome... —completó el ángel casi en un susurro, rogando para que Dai realmente no haya escuchado su respuesta.

Ésa sí que era una respuesta que el novato no se esperaba. ¿Qué tenía que ver Kagome en el sufrimiento de Inuyasha? Una idea "perversa" cruzó su cabeza y comenzó a insinuar risillas picaronas.

—Así que después de todo, sí te interesaba Kagome, ¿eh? ¡¡Tanto así que ahora la extrañas!

Inuyasha primero lo miró con malos ojos, y luego suspiró cansinamente, como quien se resigna a aceptar una verdad ya conocida.

—Sí, bueno, parece que esa tonta humana me importaba un poco más de lo que pensaba.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer?

—Nada... tengo estrictamente prohibido ver a esa chica de nuevo, es la _Humana de la Discordia..._

—La _¿qué?_ —preguntó Dai, sin entender. Había cosas que no estaban en su conocimiento al no haber presenciado el juicio.

—La Humana de la Discordia, ¿que acaso estás sordo? —luego Inuyasha comprendió que a su amigo le faltaba información, y procedió a explicar —Bueno, lo que pasa es que así la llamaron en el juicio... supongo que ésa es la razón por la que me impidieron seguir cuidando de ella, aunque no tengo la más mínima idea de por qué tiene esa designación aquí en el cielo.

—Mmmm... sospechoso... —insinuó el menor en su mejor tono detectivesco. —Vale la pena investigar...

—¡¡¡Te prohíbo que te metas en problemas, me oyes!

—¿¿Pero es que acaso no quieres volver a ver más a Kagome?

Era una de las cosas que más anhelaba Inuyasha... ¡Pero no tenía por qué reconocerlo! ¬¬

—Veo que sí...

El de la mirada ambarina seguía mirando a Dai con enfado.

—¡Eres demasiado obvio! —comentó su compañero, divertido. —Pero eres mi amigo, así que te ayudaré, ¿estamos?

—Haz lo que quieras ¬¬ —dijo por fin Inuyasha.

—Oh, no sabes lo feliz que me hace esa respuesta —Dai puso cara de haber entendido que esa frase le autorizaba a hacer cosas muy atroces para su amigo, pero antes de que el mayor pudiera recriminarle algo, él ya se había marchado.

—Entrometido ángel... sólo te diré que si haces algo que me pueda meter en problemas... te arrepentirás...

**.·oOo·.**

—Kagome... Kagome-chan... ¿¿¿Aún estás enojada conmigo? —Kouga sonaba terriblemente arrepentido por la jugarreta que le había hecho anteriormente a su protegida.

—Síp... nadie me trata así, ¿me oyes? —la chica llevaba sin hablarle al pobre muchacho desde la tarde, cuando llegó del cine. Lo único que había hecho en ese lapso de tiempo era enviarle miradas llenas de reproche por confianzudo. ¡¡Y vaya que el chico de ojos celestes se las merecía!

—¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones, Kagome?

—¡Alejarte de mí por lo menos mil años! Jamás pensé que fueras alguien tan desvergonzado...

Kouga bajó la cabeza en señal de vergüenza.

—Bueno, —continuó Kagome. —sí lo pensé, pero...

El ángel volvió a levantar la cabeza.

—¿¿Tan mal concepto tienes de mí? ¡Te juro que jamás me habría atrevido a besarte, en serio Kagome!

Estaban en eso, cuando dentro de la habitación de la muchacha se escuchó un chasquido, como si un ángel se hubiera aparecido de repente.

—¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Kagome? —reclamó una voz muy disgustada.

—¡Dai! —exclamó la chica, sorprendida. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Ah, bueno... nnU vine porque tengo que hablar una cosita poca contigo, ¿tienes un tiempo?

—Por supuesto, mucho en realidad. —contestó la chica, olvidando intencionalmente a Kouga, quién al verse ignorado exclamó:

—¡¡Pero nosotros estábamos aclarando algo!

—**Estábamos,** tú mismo lo dijiste. —espetó Kagome con el mismo aire ofendido con el que le había estado dirigiendo la palabra todo este tiempo. —Así que ahora me haces el favor de irte, porque tengo asuntos importantes que atender.

Kouga, con un gran puchero en los labios, se fue al "rincón de los ángeles" que había en la habitación de Kagome: sobre el closet del fondo, el mismo lugar que ocupaba Inuyasha en su época de servicio. Dai le miró con reproche, no se supo si por haber tomado el lugar que pertenecía a su amigo, o porque no había entendido bien la indirecta.

—Kagome, tengo que hablar contigo A SOLAS, ¿puede ser? —pronunció a continuación, dejando en claro el motivo de su falta de cortesía.

—Claro, Dai-kun... Kouga, vete.

—Pero Kagome... —comenzó éste. —¡No puedo dejarte sola, debo protegerte en todo momento!

—Conmigo no le pasará nada si eso estás insinuando. No soy tan incompetente como Inuyasha. —siseó Dai en tono irónico. Eso era lo que debía estar pensando Kouga, por eso no quería dejar a Kagome sola con él.

—Ok, Ok... pero si algo te pasa, llámame Kagome. —fue la despedida del chico de la coleta.

Acto seguido, desapareció, dejando a Dai y a Kagome con libertad de expresión.

Kagome adoptó un semblante lleno de curiosidad.

—¿Qué es eso de lo que me tienes que hablar, Dai?

—Se trata de Inuyasha.

Al escuchar el nombre de Inuyasha, Kagome sintió que su interior daba un vuelco que hace tiempo no sentía. ¿Qué significaban esos sentimientos?

—¿Le pasó algo malo a Inuyasha acaso? —esa sola idea la hizo preocupar mucho, y sin querer contrajo las facciones del rostro en señal de tensión.

—No, no te preocupes. —le mintió Dai, pero luego optó por ser sincero. Ella se lo merecía. —Bueno, sí, ¡pero no es grave!

—¿Cómo, qué es lo que le pasa?

—Verás, es que desde hace mucho tiempo que hay un vacío en el pasado de Inuyasha que no logro comprender, tú sabes, su misterioso pasado... ahora se le aparece en cada cosa que hace.

—Bueno, yo tenía mi propia teoría acerca de ese tema, incluso me acuerdo que llegué a preguntarle si alguna vez había sido humano... pero me lo negó, y fue cuando hicimos la tregua y abandoné el tema.

—Ahora las pistas apuntan a otra cosa... y por eso quería preguntarte si...

Dai se detuvo un momento. ¡¡Estaba cometiendo una tontería de proporciones! Era evidente que Kagome se preocupaba más de lo normal por Inuyasha, él no podía ir y llegar con una pregunta de ese calibre ahora, ¿cómo se lo tomaría la muchacha?

—¿Qué es eso que me querías preguntar, Dai? —demandó saber Kagome.

El ángel trago saliva. Era demasiado tarde para retractarse ahora. Así que formuló la pregunta lentamente.

—Kagome, ¿a ti Inuyasha te habló alguna vez de una chica llamada Kikyou?

**.·oOo·.**

Inuyasha estaba al borde del colapso nervioso. Sabía que Dai era una persona de confianza, pero es que a veces era tan bueno para meter la pata... Además ni siquiera sabía a dónde se había dirigido, así que lo único que le quedaba por hacer era esperarlo, confiando en que no había cometido ninguna tontería.

Justamente en esto pensaba, cuando el susodicho apareció delante de él, con una expresión inescrutable en el rostro.

—¡¡Dai, me puedes decir dónde andabas! —interrogó el de la mirada ambarina casi de inmediato.

—Linda la cosa... ¡¡Resulta que el tutor soy yo y tengo que darle cuenta de mis actos a mi pupilo! —barbotó el recién llegado, con aires de suficiencia.

—Bueno, bueno, pero no habrás hecho ninguna tontería para ayudarme, ¿verdad?

Dai bajó la vista. _"Hice la más grande tontería, Inuyasha..."_ pensó desesperadamente, mas no dijo nada y solo calló.

Su compañero interpretó ese silencio como algo sumamente serio, y se apresuró a consultar de nuevo.

—¿No hiciste ninguna estupidez, verdad Dai?

—No, ninguna... —contestó lentamente el ángel mientras recordaba la grandiosa idea que tuvo, y de la cual después le fue imposible retractarse...

**---FLASHBACK---**

—Kagome, ¿a ti Inuyasha te habló alguna vez de una chica llamada Kikyou? —preguntó lentamente, no queriendo imaginar el fabuloso error que había cometido.

Kagome abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, como si con eso las palabras en su cabeza cambiaran de orden y no dijeran lo que querían decir. ¿Kikyou? ¿Una chica en la vida de Inuyasha?

Y al mismo tiempo no comprendía por qué sentía de esa manera la noticia. Siempre se preguntó acerca de las contradictorias actitudes de Inuyasha cuando estaba juntos, y recordó en especial ese beso de buenas noches que le dio momentos antes de saber que ya no se volverían a ver nunca más. Ese gesto le había dado a entender que después de todo, ella había pasado a ser alguien importante para él, pero ahora entendía que había pensado de más. Inuyasha estaba con una chica ahora, olvidándola por completo a ella. ¡Que dolorosa idea!

—No Dai, jamás me la mencionó... —contestó finalmente con tono sombrío, el cual no pasó desapercibido por el ángel que estaba a su lado.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho, Kagome! Jamás debí haberte hecho una pregunta así, pero como Inuyasha confiaba mucho en ti, pensé que podías saber acerca de Kikyou...

—Pensaste mal, Dai, yo no sé nada. —respondió la joven sin ocultar su frustración.

—Pero no te pongas así, Kagome, después de todo lo único que sé es que esa chica fue parte del pasado de Inuyasha y... que ahora está en el Infierno...

Kagome nuevamente se dejó embargar por la sorpresa. ¿Qué cosa podía haber hecho una chica, que además tuvo relación con Inuyasha, para que ahora se encuentre en el Infierno? Cada nuevo dato enredaba más las cosas... ¿pero qué más daba? Después de todo, ella y el chico que recordaba constantemente por esos ojos dorados, hace días que no tenían nada que ver.

—Es sólo que Inuyasha aún no puede superar su pasado, y esa chica es la única pista que tenemos. —completó Dai, con un tono de voz que indicaba que la existencia de Kikyou podía ser de suma importancia como no. Eso tranquilizo un poco a Kagome.

—¿Y cómo se encuentra él ahora? —preguntó tímidamente.

—Algo confundido, triste... deprimido a decir verdad, pero estoy seguro que eso tiene relación directa contigo y no con su pasado. —dijo el ángel con el usual tono picarón que empleaba para referirse a ese tema.

—¿Conmigo? —preguntó nuevamente la chica con algo de emoción. —¿Por qué conmigo?

—Te echa de menos, obvio, pero jamás se atreverá a reconocerlo. Bueno, no tengo autorización para decir más, lo siento. —se excusó el muchacho pensando que ya había soltado mucha información sin permiso de Inuyasha. —Bueno, ya tengo que irme, Kagome. Vendré pronto para asegurarme que estés bien, ¿te parece?

—Sí... bueno, como quieras...

—OK... ¡Hasta luego Kagome-chan, cuídate! Y mantén a raya a ese patán de ángel que tienes ahora... ¬¬ cuidado con que trate de besarte...

—Etto... descuida nnU

Luego de eso, el muchacho salió de la habitación emitiendo el mismo chasquido con el que apareció en ella.

**---FIN FLASHBACK---**

—Me alegro de que te hayas medido, eso me demuestra que puedo seguir confiando en ti. —dijo Inuyasha para sacar de sus pensamientos a Dai.

—Jeje... gracias, Inuyasha-san ññU bueno, me retiro ya que estoy algo cansadito... ¡¡nos vemos después! —y con esto, se dirigió al habitual templo donde se encerraba a estudiar...

—Vaya que ha regresado raro. —suspiró Inuyasha, antes de volver a hacer lo que estaba haciendo antes: nada...

Lejos de pensar en que se estaba metiendo en las patas de los caballos, Dai se sentía muy importante con su investigación secreta acerca del pasado de Inuyasha, pero ahora en sus objetivos estaba también averiguar una cosa que le dejó intrigado: ¿Cuál habría sido el verdadero motivo por el cual Dios había decidido separar a Inuyasha y a Kagome?

Pistas ya tenía: _La Humana de la Discordia._ Así era como habían llamado a Kagome. Pues bien, no hay nada que él no sepa que no esté contenido en un buen libro, así que con esa idea, se puso a escudriñar en todas las enciclopedias que estuvieron a su alcance, siempre muy precavido de que Inuyasha no entrara al templo y descubriera en los pasos en los que andaba.

—"_¿Qué pensara Inuyasha-san si supiera lo que estoy investigando? Hay dos posibilidades: la primera es que decida soltarme todo su oscuro pasado por las buenas y con lujo de detalles, y la segunda..._ –adoptó un tono sombrío y algo asustado- _...es que me pulverice a patadas por metiche, que me quite el saludo y me odie por la Eternidad... ¡Y eso es mucho tiempo! T.T Así que debo tener cuidado de que mis investigaciones queden sólo para mí, pero... ¿podré contar con Kagome-chan para eso? Tal vez no es buena idea, ya que lo de Kikyou le causó ya una gran tristeza, piensa que es algo importante de Inuyasha-san, algo así como una novia... ¿y si eso fuera? Porque, a todo esto, jamás le he conocido a Inuyasha-san una, ni siquiera expresa interés por el tema, y vivió tanto tiempo con Kagome-chan... ¿habrá logrado verla como algo más que una humana desagradable finalmente? ¿O será que Inuyasha es... rarito...?_ –Dai se golpea por tonto ¬¬- _no, no, no pienses tonterías Dai! Mejor me concentro en buscar... infor...ma...ción... vaya..."_

¡¡Había logrado dar con el famoso término que buscaba, tenía una respuesta más al enigma de la Humana de la Discordia!

—Dai... eres lo máximo. —se dijo al tiempo que una sonrisa de satisfacción aparecía en sus labios.

**.·oOo·.**

Kagome se encontraba muy pensativa en su habitación. Hacía alrededor de media hora que Dai se había marchado, dejándola a ella con una curiosidad increíble acerca del pasado de Inuyasha. Después de todo, la misma que había tenido cuando sospechaba que el chico podía haber sido humano en su infancia... ¿podría ser cierto eso, a pesar de la negativa de Inuyasha? Porque él de por sí, no es que hable mucho de su persona ni de su vida... ¿acaso él sería capaz de mentirle con tal de preservar su secreto? La idea cobraba mucha validez, porque si no... ¿cuál era el interés de Inuyasha de pactar una tregua a cambio del silencio?

Muchas ideas quedaban inconclusas... y si ya había alguien interesado en indagar acerca del tema, ¡pues ella también abriría su propia investigación! Además, tenía un caprichoso interés por saber qué pintaba esa tal Kikyou en la vida de Inuyasha. Pero... ¿por dónde comenzar?

Dio miles de vueltas a esa última pregunta, hasta que fue interrumpida por una vocecita que, de haberse aparecido en otro momento, habría recibido de mucho mejor ánimo.

—Kagome-chan, ¿Ya me perdonaste?

—Kouga... ¡¿¿No te dije que desaparecieras de mi vista por lo menos por mil años! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí ahora?

—Perdón, Kagome, pero... no te puedo abandonar, además ya es hora de que olvides tus pataletas de niña malcriada y me disculpes! Después de todo, no te hice nada! —exclamó Kouga al borde de la desesperación ya...

Kagome le vio con una cara... que demostraba que de no ser por la ocasión, jamás habría admitido que tenía razón. Así que de mala gana le dijo:

—OK, te disculpo, solamente porque ahora estoy muy ocupada y no tengo tiempo para perderlo discutiendo contigo.

—Menos mal... —Kouga soltó un suspiro de alivio. —¿Y qué estás haciendo que te tiene tan ocupada?

—Estoy pensando... —respondió Kagome, aún sumida maniobrando la manera de averiguar algo del pasado de Inuyasha.

—¿Y en qué? —inquirió nuevamente el otro, con algo de molestia. —No estarás pensando en ese inepto de tu ángel anterior, ¿verdad? Porque me parece que ese tal Dai vino a puro metete ideas raras en la cabeza ¬¬...

Kagome iba a contestarle una pesadez a su "angelito", cuando de repente miró a Kouga, y fue como si lo hubiera visto bajo una nueva luz...

¿¡¡Cómo había sido tan tonta! Tenía la solución a su problema delante de sus narices y ella se daba el lujo de torturarlo negándole unas simples disculpas...

—Kouga, tú podrías ayudarme... —susurró en una tétrica y pensativa voz.

—¿En... qué? —preguntó el chico con algo de temor.

—Ya lo veras...

Acto seguido, Kagome comenzó a preparar sus preguntas, las mismas que le haría a Kouga sobre Inuyasha. Después de todo, algo tenía que saber de él, ¿no?...

—"_¡Por favor, que demuestre ser de utilidad para algo!" _—rogó la chica para sí.

_**Continuará...**_

**.·oOo·.**

**Notas frikis:** Hola a todos xD! Perdón OTRA VEZ ¬¬ por la tardanza, pero a partir de ahora estaré ocupada algo de tiempo en un proyecto muy importante en mi vida, aunque de todos modos intentaré no abandonar el fic como hasta ahora ¬¬

Paso a saludar "brevemente" a los reviewers del episodio anterior y me largo, porque ando corta de tiempo: **_KawaiiDany-Chan_** (la sabiduría popular sabe que Kikyou está destinada a estar con Inuyasha xD... seh, siempre se tiene q estar metiendo, pero es que si no, no hay chiste ¿a que sí? xD ¡Saludos!), **_lore.it92_** (eres muy breve, no puedo "charlar" contigo TT), **_Kikyo-dono_** (grax por las felicitaciones!), **_cony-tao_** (lo que estás pidiendo se dará en los próximos chaps n.-), **_Amis cr_** (no pienso soltar el pasado de Inu tan fácil ¬¬ tendrás que comerte las uñas de curiosidad, bwajaja X.x Mi mail figura en mi profile, si es que quieres agregarme n.n), **_alebochi_** (seh, los separé X.x iré al Infierno del que provengo por esto, pero es necesario. Nah, ya se volverán a juntar...), **_Kagome 70_** (hey... yo no odio a Kikyou ¬¬ pero podemos ser amigas igual, o no? n.- grax por tu apoyo!), **_Lady Indomitus_** (buena frase aquella... ¡Claro, estás disculpada! Pero no te ausentes mucho tiempo de mi fic, eh? ¡Que se te echa de menos! Saludos!), **_DiTa-AnImE-fAn_** (a Kouga lo trato mal porque me cae gordo ¬¬... lo siento xD!) y a **_Melany Bolivar_** (que me dejó muy claro que no me conoce y yo no la conozco a ella xD). ¡Gracias a todas por sus comentarios! Lo agradezco mucho, ojalá sigan así n.n

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio, chicas!

-Mileena.


	9. Tú en mi corazón

**§ Ángel de Amor §**

"_Todos tenemos un ángel que nos protege, que nos cuida y que nos vigila en el silencio del anonimato. Sabemos que esta ahí, incondicionalmente, y hasta a veces nos gustaría conocerlo... pero son realmente pocos los que tienen esa maravillosa oportunidad."_

**CAPITULO IX...** _"Tú en mi corazón"_

**.·oOo·.**

Kagome estaba un poco indecisa en cuanto a la idea que se le había ocurrido, después de todo, Kouga demostraba abierta antipatía por Inuyasha... de cualquier modo, tendría que saber algo más relevante de él, son algo así como 'colegas de trabajo', además que Kouga ha demostrado ser de utilidad sólo para los problemas, así que de esta manera le daría oportunidad de reivindicarse.

—¿En qué quieres que te ayude, Kagome? —preguntó el muchacho después de haber dado amplias muestras de nerviosismo ante la voz que puso Kagome cuando le dijo _'tú podrías ayudarme...'_

—Bueno, es algo bien simple: —comenzó la chica con jovialidad. —quiero que me cuentes todo lo que sepas acerca de Inuyasha.

—¿De... Inuyasha...? —musitó Kouga en un tono de decepción. —¡Pero dijiste que sería algo fácil!

—¿Y acaso eso no lo es? O es que... ¿no quieres ayudarme?

—Primero tendría que saber cuáles son tus intenciones para con esa información y... mis ganancias... —inquirió el ángel, con voz de chantaje.

—Bueno, a ver, cómo te lo explico... mis intenciones no son para nada de tu incumbencia, así que sólo debemos hablar de tus exigencias. Dime que es lo que quieres a cambio, Kouga...

Kagome adoptó una postura algo... atrevida... demostrando con eso que la información valía mucho, pero que no salía de los limites de lo impagable para ella. Kouga se dio cuenta de eso, lo que hizo que se pusiera aún más nervioso de lo que estaba al iniciar la conversación, pero su mente 'perversa' se puso en funcionamiento, y sus hormonas dominaron la situación.

—Lo que quiero es... —lo pensó un momento, como dándole expectación a sus palabras —un beso... sí, el beso que no te di y por el cual te enojaste conmigo. Quiero que esta vez te enfades con motivos, mi querida Kagome...

—¿Tan alto es el precio? —preguntó la chica frunciendo el ceño caprichosamente, para luego desafiarlo con la mirada. —Eso quiere decir que la información es buena...

—Tendrás que comprobarlo tú. ¿Aceptas?

—Acepto. —contestó, sin pensarlo mucho, alejándose de Kouga momentáneamente para acomodarse en su cama a escuchar lo que tuvieran que decirle. —Comienza.

El interesado suspiró pesadamente, a modo de prólogo para sus palabras. Y habló.

—Bueno, a decir verdad a ese inepto no lo conozco mucho, pero a diferencia de él, yo siempre he vivido en el cielo.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Verás, hace exactamente 16 años, él se apareció de la nada en los territorios de Dios, y Suzumo, su mensajero, lo presentó como un nuevo ángel cuando nosotros no lo habíamos visto jamás antes en la vida. Así sin más, sin entrenamiento previo, sin aplicación, sin nada, se convirtió en ángel. Nadie supo de dónde venia, ni la razón de su llegada... pero todos pensamos que fue por un castigo.

—¿Por un castigo? ¿Qué hizo él?

—No lo sé, y no hay nadie en todo el paraíso que lo sepa... lo único que se rumoreó y de manera muy discreta, era que había hecho caer en pecado a una compañera nuestra, nunca supe bien eso... el caso es que, ahora que lo pienso, cuando él llegó, una de las ángeles que estaba ejerciendo desapareció... —carraspeó, un poco incómodo. —Y se rumoreó que había sido enviada al infierno, pero más allá de eso no me interesó saber, ya que estaba en el período más arduo de mi entrenamiento.

—¿Y de casualidad no sabes cómo se llamaba el ángel que desapareció cuando Inuyasha llegó? —preguntó Kagome, al borde de la desesperación.

—No... lo siento mucho.

Kagome agachó la cabeza en señal de decepción. Después de eso, no le quedaban dudas de que jamás conocería a alguien tan misterioso como Inuyasha. Claro que aunque tenía una leve sospecha de quién podía ser ese ángel que desapareció, no tenía pruebas. Para esa parte necesitaría contar con Dai obligatoriamente. Así que decidió abandonar el interrogatorio a Kouga, al menos por ahora.

—Bueno, ya te dije todo lo que sabía Kagome, así que... quiero mi premio. —exigió el ángel descaradamente.

La muchacha se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de Kouga hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de él... y susurró:

—Reconozco que me fuiste de gran ayuda... pero lo que me contaste no vale un beso, así que... ¡para otra vez será!

Y resueltamente se separó de Kouga, dejándolo con la sensación de que los papeles se habían invertido y ahora Kagome había jugado con él. Eso le frustró un poco, lo que hizo que desapareciera de la habitación murmurando:

—Eres una tramposa ¬¬... ¡pero ni creas que me rendiré, Kagome!

Cuando esto sucedió, la muchacha se sentó por fin en la tranquilidad de su cama a pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido hoy. La noche estaba muy avanzada, y el leve recuerdo de que al día siguiente tenía que ir a la escuela, le hicieron olvidarse de todo lo que tuviera que ver con ángeles, y se metió a la cama. Porque ninguna investigación le salvaría de tener que asistir a clases al día siguiente.

**.·oOo·.**

Inuyasha pensando. Ésa era una escena ya bastante común en los paisajes del cielo, y muy curiosa por cierto, dado que el personaje en cuestión se caracterizaba por ser muy impulsivo y darle poco tiempo a la reflexión.

Pero eso había cambiado desde que lo habían separado de su antigua protegida.

¿Qué era lo que le tenía así de pensativo? ¿La frustración de saberse incapacitado para cuidar correctamente de alguien? ¿Que se lo dijera otro ángel? O es que... ¿extrañaba a la muchacha con la que había convivido en silencio por dieciséis años?

Ése era el dilema al cual Inuyasha se entregaba cada tarde; su entretención era descifrar una respuesta a esa encrucijada, y ya que Dai últimamente se pasaba horas enteras en el templo estudiando sepa Dios qué cosa, a él le era mucho más fácil dedicarse tiempo para eso.

—Kagome... —susurró más para sí que para nadie. —¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora? —frunció el ceño ante lo que se le ocurría. —Tal vez estés divirtiéndote de lo lindo con ese tonto de Kouga, y ya ni siquiera te acuerdes de lo que dijiste al despedirte de mí...

—_Seguramente, ya no volveremos a vernos... _

—_Es lo más probable..._

—_¿Y no te da pena?_

—_No... _

La verdad era que le había dicho eso porque jamás alguien le había visto flaquear de manera tan fácil y absurda, ¡jamás! Pero ahora... ¿ahora de qué le servia todo ese orgullo, si extraña e inevitablemente echaba horrores de menos a Kagome?

—_Bien... lo comprendo. Siempre quisiste deshacerte de mí, así que no me extraña. Me alegro que todo haya salido como querías, Inuyasha _

"_Me alegro de que pensaras eso, Kagome... eso quiere decir que ahora no estás sufriendo..."_ era lo que había pensado Inuyasha. Si ella era feliz, pues... él también lo sería, aunque su felicidad se alimentara del recuerdo de aquella muchacha que en ese momento lucía una profunda decepción en el rostro a causa de la respuesta que él mismo le había dado.

—_¿Tú... vas a... echarme de menos? _

—_¡¡Claro que sí, tonto! Voy a extrañarte demasiado..._

"_¿Y ahora qué, Kagome? ¿En qué quedo tu promesa de extrañarme? Te apuesto... te apuesto maldición, que no has pensado un minúsculo segundo en mí como yo en ti... ¿en qué demonios quedó tu tonta promesa...?"_ Susurró al viento, quien era el único que podía escucharlo.

¿De dónde salían todos esos reproches para Kagome? ¿Sólo de sus labios, o también de su corazón?

¿Qué tenía que hacer para que lo entendiera? ¿Verla?

Verla...

Al pensar en eso, sintió como miles de maripositas le alborotaban el interior de todo su ser. Verla... sí, eso era lo que haría. Pero como le estaba prohibido acercarse a ella nuevamente, tendría que hacerlo a escondidas... ¡Bah! Fuera como fuera, él vería a _su_ Kagome, y haría lo que fuera por conseguir esos ojos chocolates una y mil veces.

Con paso seguro y confiado se dirigió al portón que conectaba el mundo de los mortales con el cielo, y al ver la inscripción que éste tenía, no pudo evitar sonreír inconscientemente.

"_**Almas indecisas entre el bien y el mal... claman por una oportunidad y por un lugar junto al Poder de Dios"**_

Recordó cuando Kagome, en su ofuscación por conocer al culpable de dieciséis años de accidentes, había dirigido sus pasos hacia el infierno, y él había tenido que salvarla muy a disgusto. En esos momentos, ¿cuándo se iba a imaginar él que terminaría sintiendo algo más que aprecio por esa chica? O ya digámoslo de frente: Inuyasha estaba enamorado de Kagome y recién se venía a enterar...

Qué cosas de la vida... y eso que Dai se lo advirtió muchas veces...

—_Se van a llevar mejor de lo que creen... _—había dicho él, en opinión al hecho de que Inuyasha y Kagome tendrían que convivir juntos uno en conocimiento del otro, cuando no se soportaban mutuamente.

—_¿Ah, sí? Pues lamento romper tus ilusiones, pero con esa tonta jamás me entenderé... _

—_Bueno, será como tú digas, pero no sea cosa que te termines enamorando de ella, ¡eh!_

Y él, como tonto, se había enamorado de la muchacha desagradable. ¡Vaya que Dai tuvo razón! A lo mejor en vez de ser ángel, debiera ser vidente...

Pensando y pensando, cruzó el portal, llegando directamente al templo de Kagome. No le costó nada de trabajo infiltrarse a la habitación de la muchacha, donde se suponía que debía estar a semejantes horas de la noche. Y en efecto ahí estaba, durmiendo plácidamente en su cama. Inuyasha la miró fijamente durante unos segundos. Lucía tan inocente cundo dormía, tan tranquila... él la había visto conciliar un sueño intranquilo millones de veces por su culpa, y eso era algo con lo que tendría que vivir en la conciencia por siempre.

Al final estaba pagando las consecuencias de la manera más cruel de la vida: con sentimientos...

_/ No soy una persona perfecta,  
/ hay demasiadas cosas que desearía no haber hecho_

_/ pero sigo aprendiendo  
/ nunca quise hacerte esas cosas  
/ y hay algo que tengo que decir antes de que me vaya..._

¿Qué le había hecho esa chiquilla a él para que se hubiera encandilado de esa manera? ¿Qué era lo que tenía?

Bueno, tenía muchas cosas... era alguien con un corazón noble, puro, sentimientos hermosos que él jamás supo valorar hasta ahora, que ya era demasiado tarde... pero cuando la miraba a los ojos, a esos hermosos ojos almendrados que ahora descansaban tras sus párpados, algo extraño se apoderaba de él, algo que le hacía recriminarse las canalladas que permitió le sucedieran durante toda su vida... ¿Cómo pagar por todos esos errores? De la manera más cruel de la vida: con sentimientos.

_/ Sólo quería hacerte saber  
/ que encontré una razón para mí  
/ para cambiar quien solía ser  
/ una razón para empezar de nuevo...  
/ y esa razón eres tú_

Si tan solo ella abriera los ojos... ¿que pasaría? ¿resistiría ver directamente esos ojos que le acompañaban cada día y cada noche, en cada pensamiento y en cada suspiro que daba? Tendría que resistirlos, porque tenía que hablar. Decir que lo sentía, que gracias a ella su corazón recuperó algo que daba por perdido desde hace mucho tiempo ya, tenía que demostrar que podía cambiar por ella, tenía que...

—Inuyasha... —susurró la muchacha entre sueños.

_/ Estoy arrepentido de herirte  
/ es algo con lo que debo vivir cada día  
/ y todo el dolor que puse en ti  
/ desearía poder lanzarlo lejos  
/ y ser el único que capture todas tus lágrimas  
/ es por lo que quiero escuches:_

—Kagome... ¿susurraste mi nombre? ¿Eso quiere decir que me recuerdas? ¿Que has pensado en mí, que tu promesa siguió en pie hasta hoy, y que la has cumplido?

_»Fui un idiota al hacerte sufrir así, ahora lo entiendo... que por más que yo te ame, mi corazón no merece al tuyo, pero..._

_/ He encontrado una razón para mi  
/ para cambiar quien solía ser  
/ una razón para empezar de nuevo  
/ y esa razón eres tú... esa razón eres tú...  
_

La chica se revolvió entre las cobijas de su cama, como si sintiera que había alguien más en esa habitación mirándola fijamente, velando por ella, alguien que no era Kouga y que estaba dispuesto a dejar salir los sentimientos más sinceros si ella abría los ojos... pero Morfeo le había negado ese placer, porque descansaba placidamente, pensando justamente en la persona que le acompañaba.

—Inuyasha... —volvió a susurrar, mientras abrazaba la almohada. Si tan solo lo tuviera a él para abrazarlo... si tan solo él la recordara... pero ahora había alguien más, o tal vez no... ¿Quién demonios podía ser esa tal Kikyou? ¿Por qué se aparecía entre Inuyasha y ella? ¿Por qué todo era sufrir y sufrir?

—Kagome... —exhaló el otro en respuesta sin saber lo que pensaba la chica, acercándose inconscientemente a la cama donde ella se encontraba acostada.

Volvió a sentir remordimientos de sus acciones. Y para remediarlo tenía dos opciones: despertarla y hacerle comprender lo que sentía con un solo beso, o... dejarla vivir en sus pensamientos.

_/ No soy una persona perfecta  
/ nunca quise hacerte esas cosas  
/ y hay algo que quiero decir antes de que me vaya,  
/ que sólo quiero hacerte saber:  
_

_/ Que he encontrado una razón para mí  
/ para cambiar quien solía ser  
/ una razón para empezar de nuevo   
/ y esa razón eres tú..._

No. Jamás permitiría que se le escape otro amor así como ocurrió en el pasado, jamás dejaría a otro amor morir lejos uno del otro, no volvería a ser tan descuidado como aquella vez...

Así que sólo se acercó a ella, besó su frente repetidas veces, como si con eso le dijera que siempre iba a estar con ella, siempre, aunque otro fuera su ángel... él siempre la iba a proteger. Y no con la presencia, porque estaba prohibido...

—Pero te aseguro que tu corazón estará seguro dentro del mío, Kagome...

_/ He encontrado una razón para mostrar  
/ una parte de mí que tú no conociste  
/ una razón para todo lo que hago  
/ y esa razón eres tú._

Y luego de eso, salió tan discretamente como había entrado de aquella habitación... claro que si se hubiera quedado dos segundos más, habría escuchado algo que seguramente, habría hecho que no se fuera nunca jamás en la vida:

—Inuyasha... _ai shiteru..._

**.·oOo·.**

"Humana de la Discordia".

Por fin había logrado dar con el significado de aquél término, una puerta segura al motivo por el cual Dios había separado a Inuyasha y Kagome.

—Dai... ¡eres un genio! —se auto felicitó, y procedió a leer el significado que rezaba la enciclopedia que sostenía en las manos.

"_**Humanos de la Discordia:** término aplicado a ciertos mortales que, en ocasiones, logran inducir a Ángeles a cometer acciones que atenten contra los Mandamientos. Entiéndase esto al amor entre Ángeles y Mortales, por ejemplo. De este tipo de faltas se ha registrado sólo un caso, hace dieciséis años, cuya pena fue el exilio al Infierno para el ángel en falta, y para el mortal, la transmutación a la vida de ángel, condenándolo a la vida sin sentimientos en el paraíso."_

—Vaya, vaya... —contestó Dai para sí mismo a las interrogaciones que tenía en la mente. —De esto podemos concluir muy pocas cosas, la más importante tal vez... —dijo con resignación.

Sacando conclusiones, se le llamaba _Humano de la Discordia_ a aquel mortal que provocara desequilibrio entre las leyes de los mortales y las de los Ángeles, pero hasta donde él sabía, Kagome no había hecho nada indebido, ¿o sí?...

Porque algo indebido sería que... sería que...

Inuyasha se haya enamorado de Kagome...

...y viceversa...

¿Sería ése el motivo por el cual Dios les habría separado? ¿Para que no cayeran en falta grave?

De cualquier modo, Dai estaba consciente de que no había entendido el significado de aquellas palabras del libro por completo, así que, para poder sacar un resultado provechoso de aquella información, necesitaría leerla posteriormente.

Tomó una pluma y un trozo de pergamino del templo, y transcribió el texto para poder llevárselo, y meditarlo después.

Estaba seguro de que en ese fragmento estaba la clave para comprender el misterio de todo. Ya más adelante vendría lo del pasado de Inuyasha. Con esto era suficiente.

—"_Un ángel detective también necesita descansar"_ —pensó Dai, abandonando el templo en dirección a sus aposentos.

**.·oOo·.**

Nuevo día en el mundo mortal. La escuela, el molesto horario de levantarse temprano, los deberes... nada había cambiado, sin embargo Kagome se sentía diferente, como si en la noche algo en ella hubiera cambiado. Algo que ella a ciencia cierta no podía saber, algo a nivel... 'espiritual' por decirlo de alguna manera.

A pesar de toda aquella tranquilidad que inexplicablemente experimentaba, se sentía algo observada, como si alguien mas allá de sus sentidos la estuviera mirando, pero esa sensación no era del todo desagradable si pensaba que la persona que la espiaba era Inuyasha...

La noche anterior le había parecido escuchar su voz entre sueños. Había soñado con su muchacho de ojos ambarinos, que le decía que la quería...

—_¿Me estoy volviendo loca?_ —pensó Kagome, para luego susurrar sin intención alguna ese nombre...

—Inuyasha...

—_Kagome..._ —contestó alguien más para sí que para ella...

Inuyasha se encontraba espiando a Kagome desde un lugar en el cual no pudiese ser descubierto. No soportaba la idea de abandonarla para siempre ahora que la había visto una vez más, la noche anterior... tan calmada y bella como siempre...

Si lo que sentía estaba prohibido, él se las arreglaría para que nadie descubriera que sin esa chica no podía vivir.

Lo que él no sospechaba era que a su vez, él también era observado...

Más allá del sitio donde se encontraba, cubierto por los árboles en sombra mientras observaba a Kagome, la figura de una esbelta chica se cernía en la oscuridad.

Llevaba una larga túnica blanca, con detalles negros a todo su través. El negro cabello de la muchacha caía libremente por sobre sus hombros hasta más debajo de su cintura, y veía a Inuyasha con una expresión de profunda melancolía y tristeza.

Lo miraba, podía estar horas mirándolo, después de todo, hace mucho tiempo que ella no tenía un encuentro con aquél muchacho, y tampoco estaba segura de que él quisiera verla, ni siquiera de si por si acaso la recordaba...

De pronto, ambos por separado salieron del ensimismamiento de sus pensamientos al sentir que alguien más se acercaba. Por suerte, esta figura no se percató de aquella misteriosa chica que espiaba a Inuyasha, sino que reparó automáticamente y con molestia en el chico de los ojos dorados.

—¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? —espetó con furia incontenida. —No sé si recuerdas que tienes PROHIBIDO ver a Kagome-chan...

—¡Kouga...! —exclamó Inuyasha con sorpresa. Demonios... Había sido descubierto, y más encima por ese tarado... —No hago nada que sea de tu incumbencia... tonto.

—¿Ah, sí? Lamento decirte que todo lo que tenga que ver con MI protegida me incumbe, así que... ¿Me haces el favor de largarte?

Ahora que estos dos ángeles se habían encontrado, ¿Qué ocurrirá? ¿Inuyasha podrá seguir sosteniendo su mentira para espiar a Kagome?

¿Y quién era la chica que espiaba a Inuyasha?...

Continuará… 

**.·oOo·.**

**Notas Inútiles:** Wiii, un nuevo chap más! Ya estamos en terreno peligroso en cuanto a trama se refiere, y puede que una o dos preguntillas sean contestadas de aquí en adelante. Ah... recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer cuando escribí estos capítulos... la verdad ha pasado montón de tiempo desde que los tipeé, este fic tiene fácil un año xD y tendré que aplicarme con escribirlo de nuevo. Estamos por llegar a los 17 episodios, que es lo que hay creado, de ahí en más... no está ni siquiera en mi cabeza. ¡Opinen, este fic aún no tiene final y ustedes pueden influir! xD

Pasemos a retribuir sus amables comentarios: **Lore.it92** _(gracias por el esfuerzo de ser menos breve xD y gracias por tus halagos n.n),_ **Kagome70** _(yo me conecto únicamente los sábados en fin de semana, y sí; planeo escribir un libro, pero cuando se me ocurra de qué te aviso xD ¡Gracias por todo!),_ **Kikyo-dono** _(Dai fue mi amor durante mucho tiempo, pero hallé medio perver el acosar a mi propio personaje y lo dejé... xD),_ **Xully** _(pido disculpas si me tardo, pero estoy ocupada en otras cosas u.u gomen),_ **KawaiiDany-Chan** _(seh, Dai es medio bueno para la lengua pero iwal es adorable n.n ¡Hey, gracias por preocuparte de mi "proyecto"! si supieras de qué se trata... X.x)_, **Natalia** _(gracias x los halagos, aquí tienes el significado de "Humana de la Discordia" ¡sigue leyendo, no te pierdas!),_ **Mikky-chan** _(¿tengo el don? O.o eso me puso rojita xD yo también espero que puedas seguir leyendo xDD...),_ **Butterfly hime** _(mmm, seh. Intentaré ponerme más responsable con las actualizaciones. Cuando tenga un tiempo, me paso por tus fics, ¿vale? Pido paciencia eso sí ñ.ñ), _**Lady Indomitus** _(wno, hasta donde yo sé Inuyasha no necesita Seguridad Celestial, se las apaña solito xD, Carné de Vuelo... mmmh, ya veo por qué pasaba tantos días en cana terrestre a veces: no tiene xD y por el pan no te preocupes... se lo compra Dai n.n ¡¡Gracias por tu review, me hizo reír mucho!),_ **Amis cr** _(jajaja, seh... soy un pelín cabrona y lo dejo en lo más interesante... pero eso te motiva a volver y dejar otro review xD ¡Gracias a ti también n.n!)_ y **Dark Angel** _(no te preocupes, comprendo la de tiempo que quita el cole ¬¬ lo importante es que has vuelto. ¡Te espero para el próximo!)._

Por cierto, la canción que intercalé es la traducción del tema de Hoobastank llamado "The reason". Algo antigua, la escuchaba bastante cuando estaba de moda y encontré que pegaba perfecto con el momento de la historia n.n

Cualquier comentario, duda, etc. envíenla en un review, como siempre. Nos vemos **no** pronto xD

-Mileena.


	10. Onegashi Un misterio del pasado

**§ Ángel de Amor §**

"_Todos tenemos un ángel que nos protege, que nos cuida y que nos vigila en el silencio del anonimato. Sabemos que esta ahí, incondicionalmente, y hasta a veces nos gustaría conocerlo... pero son realmente pocos los que tienen esa maravillosa oportunidad."_

**CAPÍTULO X... **_"Onegashi. Un misterio del pasado"_

**.·oOo·.**

De pronto, ambos por separado salieron del ensimismamiento de sus pensamientos al sentir que alguien más se acercaba. Por suerte, esta figura no se percató de aquella misteriosa chica que espiaba a Inuyasha, sino que reparó automáticamente y con molestia en el chico de los ojos dorados.

—¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? —espetó con furia incontenida —No sé si recuerdas que tienes _prohibido_ ver a Kagome-chan...

—¡Kouga! —exclamó Inuyasha con sorpresa. ¡Demonios! Había sido descubierto, y más encima por ese tarado... —No hago nada que sea de tu incumbencia, tonto.

—¿Ah, sí? Lamento decirte que todo lo que tenga que ver con **mí** protegida me incumbe, así que ¿me haces el favor de largarte?

Ahora que estos dos ángeles se habían encontrado, ¿Qué ocurrirá? ¿Inuyasha podrá seguir sosteniendo su mentira para espiar a Kagome? ¿Y quién era la chica que espiaba a Inuyasha?

---

—Pues lamento decirte **yo** que si tengo cara de _'1-2-3-te-concedo-tu-favor'_, me mires de nuevo. —respondió Inuyasha nuevamente, muy seguro de sus palabras, pero sin una cuota de intentar cebar al otro ángel en ellas. —Si estoy aquí es por asuntos netamente personales, así que te sugiero que no te entrometas.

Eso fue una provocación abierta hacia Kouga, tanto o más que si esas palabras hubieran sido lanzadas con saña. ¿Quién se creía ese... Inuyasha... para hablarle a él así?

Pero tampoco se iba a rebajar a hacer escándalo de una cortesía... porque eso había sido Inuyasha con él: cortés, a pesar de la nula simpatía mutua que de ellos emanaba.

—Pero como soy tan buen ángel —el de la mirada de oro tomó la palabra de nuevo —te daré el placer de no verme más, así que hasta luego! —y desapareció del lugar, dejando a Kouga con una vena latiente e hinchada sobre la sien.

—¬¬ tarado... —fue lo único que pudo decir, mas el resto de los comentarios que tenía para ese otro ángel, se los reservaba solo para él.

**.·oOo·.**

Los paisajes del Cielo se veían tan calmados como siempre. ¿Qué cosa podría pasar en una tierra donde Dios mantenía todo en perfecto orden y armonía?

Pues, a veces, mucho...

Una muchacha vagaba por los terrenos mirándolo todo con una cierta melancolía. Le traían tantos recuerdos cada cosa que miraba... no sabia si añorar o olvidar todo eso, ya que había sido la causa de su dolor. El dolor más grande que puede tener alguien en la vida, aun cuando decidió, lo que llevaba antes no era precisamente 'vida'...

De pronto, pasó por delante de una instalación nueva...

'—_Esto no estaba aquí la última vez que vine...' _pensó la joven.

Y no siguió pensando más por el simple hecho de que alguien que salía de aquel templo con una inusitada prisa, había impactado contra ella, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo; ella, ensuciando un poco la blanca túnica que llevaba, y él, esparciendo por el suelo un montón de libros que llevaba sobre los brazos, como era su costumbre.

—L-lo siento mucho! —se disculpó el joven, torpemente. No sabía si recoger el desorden de los libros primero o ayudar a la muchacha a levantarse. —Venía saliendo muy apurado, y no la vi...

La chica no hacía otra cosa que sobarse un poco el trasero, que había resultado afectadísimo en la caída, y acomodarse las plumas bajas de las alas, que también se habían ensuciado.

Porque sí, la chica llevaba alas. Un par grande, blanquísimo. Casi inmaculado. Se veían casi como si fueran nuevas, cosa que resultaba imposible para alguien que, a todas luces, tenía más de quince años.

Finalmente, el responsable del accidente se levantó, y tan torpemente como había ofrecido sus disculpas a la señorita, se decidió por tomarle la mano y ayudarla a levantarse.

—Gracias... —murmuró apenas la chica, aceptando la mano que se le ofrecía. —No se preocupe tanto usted, fue mi culpa por haber pasado tan despreocupadamente delante de una biblioteca, cuando siempre los sabios tienen prisa por seguir descubriendo...

Ella ofreció una sonrisa cálida y amable, cosa que hizo que el muchacho se sonrojara vivamente. Aún así, tomo la palabra.

—Pero qué descuidado... no me he presentado: Mi nombre es Dai, y no soy precisamente un sabio... —repuso el ángel algo cohibido. —Sólo tenía algo de prisa por ver a alguien luego de leer un poco... nnU

Luego miró a la muchacha, y si antes ya estaba sonrojado, ahora diríamos que era un tomate con alitas: quien tenia al frente era un hermoso ejemplo de ángel femenino. Una chica de aproximadamente veinte años, con el cabello de un negro tan oscuro que resaltaba sus blancas facciones. Lo llevaba largo hasta mas abajo de la cintura, dejando que el viento formara lo que se le antojara con él mientras ella caminaba.

Su rostro, tan claro y fresco como las mañanas en el Cielo, exhibían preciosamente un par de ojos castaños que sonreían más que sus labios, delgados pero atrayentes.

Y de ahí para abajo... bueno, de ahí para abajo un cuerpo digno de alguien que ya ostentaba veinte años... lamentablemente cubierto por una amplia túnica blanca con detalles negros a todo su través, que le llegaba hasta más abajo de las rodillas. En la espalda tenía el par ya mencionado de alas que aseveraban que la muchacha era un ángel.

Un ángel en todo el sentido de la palabra...

—Un gusto, Dai-kun... —respondió ella, algo tímidamente al verse escrutada tan descaradamente por el autor de su caída. —Bueno, yo ya me tengo que ir... lo siento, pero espero encontrarlo luego para que podamos hablar si gusta. Hasta luego!

La muchacha se sacudió lo que no había podido sacudirse sentada en el suelo, y corriendo, se alejó del lugar del encuentro. Dai, aun algo atontado, se escurrió en preguntar:

—¡¿Y cuál es tu nombre?... —pero la chica ya se había alejado tanto, que de seguro, no había escuchado a su pregunta.

—Bueno... otro día nos encontraremos, espero...

Dai tenía algo así como un tono de 'enfermo romántico' cuando pronunció esas palabras. Sin duda que la chica le había causado sensaciones e impresiones que jamás en su vida había sentido... ¿Amor a primera vista? Ah, tal vez...

De momento, tenía cosas que atender. Una investigación acerca de su mejor amigo le ocupaba el tiempo y la cabeza. Y ahora que tenía nuevos datos, debía compartirlos con su entendimiento, y luego sacar conclusiones.

Aseguró el paso hasta donde de seguro se encontraba su amigo, sin más preocupaciones que su pasado oculto, viendo como de costumbre ya, el cielo de ese atardecer que se avecinaba.

Y la chica... qué bonita era...

Siguió caminando...

Caminó... y caminó...

Y cuando iba a mitad de camino, recordó de nuevo el momento de la caída...

—¡Rayos! ¡Dejé todos los libros en el suelo! X.x... —y se tuvo que devolver a recogerlos... XD

**.·oOo·.**

Hace bastante tiempo ya que había dejado de ser una chiquilla... pero no se imaginaba que había sido tanto como para hacerle perder el estado físico: unos cuantos metros de trote, y ya estaba agotada.

Se sentó a la sombra de un árbol, mirando el cielo mas allá del Cielo, esperando a que la oscuridad lo tiñera todo color noche. Se puso a pensar:

—"_No era la idea que alguien de por aquí me viera, pero fue algo inevitable... ¬¬ ¡Qué chico más impulsivo! Y torpe además... como si jamás en la vida hubiera visto a una mujer... Bueno, cuando has estado en el Infierno y has visto todo lo que tuve que ver, supongo que acabas perdiendo la sensibilidad..."_

_» "Es increíble que haya podido regresar después de tantos años. Dieciséis años que transcurrieron lento, pero al fin transcurrieron. Tampoco puedo creer que me hayan devuelto mis alas. Pensé que ya no las merecía... y otra cosa que no puedo creer es que _**él**_ siga igual que siempre... la única que ha cambiado soy yo al parecer. Él no. Hasta parece que se ha olvidado del recuerdo que, en cambio, a mí me ha dado las energías para superar mi castigo._

_Siempre alimenté las esperanzas de volver a verlo, pero ahora que ya le vi, y esta así... ¿Será correcto haber vuelto? ¿Podríamos recuperar el pasado?_

_¿Podría decirle que no fue su culpa lo que ocurrió?"_

La noche terminó de ponerse. Comenzó a refrescar. Pero la chica se quedó ahí, disfrutando del contacto de las ráfagas de viento helado dar en su rostro.

Un escalofrío la invadió de pronto. ¿Sería por el frío, o por el temor a ser descubierta? Pero no tenía otra alternativa. Ahora que no pertenecía al Infierno, y que le habían devuelto sus alas, volvía a estar atada a su antigua 'vida'.

Tendría que saber encontrarle sentido a su situación, otra vez... pero sin caer en el fatídico error de oír a su corazón.

Nunca más... no de nuevo.

**.·oOo·.**

—¡Inuyasha-san, al fin te encuentro!

—¿Neh? —cuando Inuyasha miraba el anochecer, o el amanecer, solía desconectarse del mundo.

Bueno, últimamente vivía desconectado del mundo... pero eso era otra historia. O tal vez fuera la misma, sólo que desde otro punto de vista.

—Vamos, no me digas que ya hasta se te olvido quién soy...

—No seas tonto, Dai. Las cosas lindas de la vida no se olvidan, los amigos tampoco...

—Claro que no, Inuyasha-san. ¡Las cosas bellas de la vida jamás se olvidan! —Por eso, Dai seguía pensando en la chica a la que había chocado al salir de la biblioteca hoy en la tarde. Y sin darse cuenta, de nuevo puso cara de romántico empedernido.

—Dai, ¿qué tienes? —preguntó Inuyasha, dándose cuenta increíblemente del cambio de su amigo.

—Conocí a un ángel... —respondió Dai, sin quitar la cara de idiota.

—Vaya, qué gran cosa. ¿Será que estamos en el Cielo, un lugar donde solo habitan _ángeles_ ¬¬ donde das vuelta la esquina y ves _ángeles_, que habrás conocido a un _ángel_? Mejor guardas esa cara de emoción cuando hayas conocido a un demonio...

—¡¡Inuyasha... conocí a un _ángel_! En todo el sentido de la palabra. Era despampanantemente bella... tenía unos ojos caoba que si te miraban, no podías evitar sonreír. ¡Era bellísima!

Inuyasha alzó una ceja, y puso expresión pensante durante un par de minutos. Últimamente no le costaba usar la cabeza y comprender ciertas cosas. Esa cara, combinada con el modo de hablar de Dai, sumada a su tono de voz al referirse al personaje que se discutía y más encima, sumado a la palabra 'bella', terminada en 'a' que le daba la designación femenina, solo podía significar una cosa.

—Dai... ¿te enamoraste o qué?

—Me enamoré... —contestó sin rodeos el ángel.

El de la mirada ambarina abrió mucho sus ojos, total y absolutamente desconcertado. Luego relajó la expresión, y abrazó a su amigo en un gesto de camaradería.

—Vaya, vaya... ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¡Dai enamorado!

Y se puso a hacer fiesta a su alrededor de un modo que se antojaba, más que molestoso.

—¿Me quieres dejar en paz? ¿O esta es tu venganza por todas las veces que te insinué que te enamorarías de Kagome? —golpe bajo... y al ver la cara que se le había quedado a Inuyasha, Dai optó por reírse. —Jajaja... vamos, no era para que te pusieras así, Inuyasha-san...

— ¬¬... bueh, digamos que para hacer bromas tienes cero tacto, ¡pero vamos! Que el tema no es ése. —El mayor de ambos había recuperado la alegría imaginándose el largo trecho de situaciones molestosas que podría hacer protagonizar a Dai mientras le duraba el amor —Así que te has enamorado... ¿Y cómo era ella?

—Ya te lo dije, tenía unos bellísimos ojos sonrientes, color castaño, que transmitían calidez, sonrisas, y al mismo tiempo, tenían una sombra de melancolía... ¡no sé! Nunca había visto ojos como ésos... Sin duda que eran lo más lindo de su persona.

—¡Vaya!... y ¿cuál era el nombre de esa chica? Porque supongo que se lo habrás preguntado, ¿no? era algo obvio si piensas que podrías no verla más...

Una sombra cubrió momentáneamente los ojos de Dai, en un gesto más que triste.

—No me digas que no se lo preguntaste... —Inuyasha comenzaba a sospechar lo peor.

—No me dio tiempo, Inuyasha-san... —ciertamente, el gesto de tristeza en la cara de Dai se intensificó al recordarlo, sintiéndose frustrado. —al parecer es una chica muy ocupada... llevaba prisa, y desapareció de mi vista justo cuando iba a preguntárselo... T T

Inuyasha se sintió como un padre dándole consejos a su hijo, consolándole y escuchándole de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo.

—No te preocupes, de seguro la vuelves a ver...

Y los ojitos de su 'hijo' se encendieron en una infinita emoción.

—¡Entonces se lo preguntaré! n.n te lo aseguro.

Inuyasha miró a Dai, y comprendió que en realidad, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ambos se conocían, porque Dai ya había crecido. No era el muchachín de antaño. Había crecido... pero seguía siendo inocente, eso estaba bien. Y recordando el pasado, se le vino a la mente el momento en que se sintió por primera vez enamorado. Puede que ya no sea un recuerdo muy agradable esa primera vez, pero sin dudas lo guardaba en su corazón. También guardaba a la chica que había protagonizado esos sentimientos en él, cómo olvidarla... y más reciente estaba el recuerdo de los ojos de Kagome. Esos ojos a los que vio crecer, tal como vio surgir el amor por ella.

Entonces, sonrió, como no lo había hecho desde anoche.

Dai estaría bien, eso era seguro. Aunque los caminos del amor fueran algo desparejos, siempre conducían a un buen prado, cubierto de flores, que es bueno conocer.

—Bueno, ¡y ahora espero que entiendas cómo me siento yo a veces! ¬¬ para que ya no me molestes... —inquirió el de la mirada dorada. Aquello parecía un reproche, pero Dai bien sabía que esas palabras eran como de felicitaciones.

—Claro... —contestó simplemente. —Y hablando de amor, ya no te veo tan triste como siempre... ¿pasó algo de lo cual me haya perdido?

'_Confesión con confesión se paga'_, pensó Inuyasha. Y empezó su relato.

—Anoche vi a Kagome, Dai.

—¿Qué estas diciendo? —Dai abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido.

—Es que... ¡me sentí más presa de la tristeza que nunca! Y no me quedó más remedio que bajar, y calmarme un poco viéndola... No lo pude evitar.

—¿Y qué dijo ella al verte? —El muchacho pensó que se debe haber sentido muy confundida, sobre todo al ver como había reaccionado la chica ante la maravillosa idea que había tenido de mencionarle a la tal Kikyou.

—No, ella no me vio. Estaba dormida, por suerte... y hoy en la mañana también la vi, estaba en el colegio. Tan alegre como siempre. Pero me descubrió el tonto de Kouga... ¬¬ hubiera sido perfecto de no ser por eso.

—Supongo que lo enfrentaste, le pusiste los puntos sobre las íes y le propinaste un par de golpes para que le quedara claro, ¿verdad?

—Ehm... no. Justo eso no... pero no sabes las ganas que tenía. ¡Se cree que Kagome le pertenece! ¬¬ me fastidia, desde siempre me ha fastidiado.

—¡Y deberías haberlo hecho! ¬¬ se ha intentado pasar de listo con Kagome-chan...

Inuyasha se dejó embargar por la sorpresa como por quinta vez en el día.

—¿Qué debo entender por 'pasarse de listo'?

—Mmmm... lo mismo que, supongo, querías hacerle a Kagome mientras dormía... ¬u¬

El tomate con alas era ahora Inuyasha.

—¿Qué insinúas?

—Nada, nada... pero supongo que habrás por lo menos besado a Kagome esa noche, ¿cierto? n.n —Dai puso una cara de inocente que, dada la situación, no le quedaba nada de bien.

—¡Por supuesto que no! o.o —No creía que besarle en la frente contara como algo de importancia para Dai.

—Pero lo pensaste, ¿cierto?

— ¬¬ no tengo por qué decirte.

—¡Bah, qué pesado!

—Lo entenderás cuando la próxima vez que veas a tu angelito, yo te hinche hasta que me digas su nombre n.n —Punto a favor de Inuyasha.

—Entonces me contestarás si pensaste besar a Kagome-chan o no ¬u¬ —concluyó Dai, en tono de haber ganado esa partida, de momento.

**.·oOo·.**

Noche nueva en la Tierra, Luna Nueva en el Cielo. Justo la forma de la luna que más le daba cosas a Kagome en qué pensar. La jornada había sido tan normal como siempre, hasta le pareció que normal de más.

Pero su vida era siempre la misma cosa desde que Inuyasha no estaba en ella. A cambio tenía a un ángel chantajista y medio pervertido que lo único que quería era robarle un beso (NdM: Ni que el ángel se llamara Miroku... xD), y que sinceramente la sacaba de quicio.

Y hablando del ángel...

—Qué tal, Kagome...

—Qué tal —saludó ella sin ánimo. —¿Dónde habías estado? No te vi en todo el día...

—Bueno, decidí desaparecerme por un rato, para que veas que no puedes vivir sin mí —respondió Kouga, buscando encontrar algo de verdad.

—Oh, sí... vaya que te extrañe —dijo Kagome sarcásticamente.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —algo parecido a la esperanza se dibujó en el rostro de Kouga

—Claro que no ¬¬

El chico de la coleta suspiró. Ya se lo esperaba en cierto modo, pero no. Kagome siempre le sorprendía. No había ninguna manera de no sorprenderse con ella, qué fastidioso resultaba eso a veces. Sobre todo esas veces en las que él solía quedar como idiota.

—A que no sabes con quién me encontré hoy... —soltó el ángel como intentando hacerle platica a su protegida.

—¿Con Inuyasha? —preguntó la muchacha, también tratando de encontrar algo de verdad en sus palabras.

—¡Justo en el clavo! —animó Kouga.

—¿Dónde te lo encontraste? ¿Cómo está? ¿Te preguntó por mí?

Muchas preguntas para alguien que no iba a contestarlas. Kouga solamente quería dejarle esa preocupación a Kagome, mas no iba a darle el placer de hacerle saber que estaba espiándola, y que era tomada por Inuyasha como un 'Asunto Personal' de él, como le había dicho cuando le descubrió.

—Esas tres son preguntas cuyas respuestas valen, sabes a lo que me refiero... —hizo insinuación al beso que siempre le ha negado la joven —así que ve tú si quieres que te conteste n.n

Kagome suspiró.

—¿Sabes lo que quiero? —preguntó luego en un tono mordaz, pero dulce.

—¿Qué?

—Que te vayas al Infierno un rato ¬¬ ¡chantajista!

—Como digas... —y Kouga desapareció, pero al extremo opuesto, claro está, de donde Kagome le había mandado.

—Vaya... es en estos momentos cuando más te extraño... Inuyasha... —completó la muchacha, de camino al baño del templo. Necesitaba un baño para compensar el cansancio que el día le había traído.

Había sido raro, pero durante ese día, sintió que de verdad estaba protegida, y no precisamente por ese engendro con alas blancas de Kouga. Sintió que de verdad estaba siendo cuidada desde algún lugar y por alguien que la quería más que como un objeto del cual conseguir cosas como un beso.

¿Inuyasha estaría con ella, aún cuando les habían separado de un modo que se le antojaba, más que injusto?

Nueva incógnita que agregar a la reciente investigación que había abierto en relación al joven ángel que antes fuera su protector. Porque jamás nadie le explicó el por qué. Solamente le dijeron cosas como que ella era la Humana de la Discordia, que estaba haciendo que los Diez Mandamientos de un Ángel no fueran cumplidos, le alegaron que se llevaba bien, mas no cortésmente con Inuyasha... ¡qué no le dijeron! Todo, menos lo que quería: una respuesta al por qué de la decisión.

Esa interrogativa hacía que pensara cuantas horas tuviera oportunidad en el asunto. Quería a Inuyasha de regreso, ¡quería a **su** ángel con ella, no a Kouga!

Un momento: ¿**Su** ángel?

No... ¡que va! De seguro Inuyasha era de esa tal muchacha llamada Kikyou...

Mmmm, mal recuerdo. Prefirió dejarlo hasta ahí, y meterse a la ducha de una buena y jodida vez. Mañana tenía planes con sus amigas y con Houjo.

Bien... al menos no tendría veinticuatro horas libres ese día para pensar en Inuyasha.

**.·oOo·.**

Había salido de aquella habitación sin pensar, guiado por la frustración que le provocaban los desplantes de su protegida. Y como un ángel guardián debe andar solamente entre la Tierra y el Cielo, no tuvo más remedio que ascender.

Lamentablemente, no podría hacerle caso a Kagome esta vez. No podía ir al Infierno ni por ella ni por nadie.

Kouga vagó un momento a través del prado sagrado del Cielo. Ni sabía con que fin había ido a dar allá, solamente quería pensar. Pensar en lo mucho que seguía fastidiándole el hecho de que Kagome pensara tanto en Inuyasha, pensar en lo bastante más que le molestaba que Inuyasha se negara a alejarse de su ex-protegida, pensar en lo tonto que se debía de ver pensando en una situación más que ridícula...

Porque por más que Kagome se llegase a fijar en él, lo de ellos no podía ser. Se lo iban a prohibir. Después de todo, ése había sido el causal del Cambio de Ángel. Si no les habían permitido un posible amorío a ellos, ¿qué le daba para pensar que a él sí le darían autorización?

El de los ojos zafiro, llegó a un gran árbol que daba mucha sombra, de seguro, en el día; pero ahora, bajo el cielo del Cielo teñido de púrpura y salpicado de estrellas, filtraba escasamente la luz de éstas, dándole a los alrededores un toque de misticismo y magia. Como no tenía intención alguna de caminar durante toda la noche (ni mucho menos), decidió acercarse al árbol, y recostarse en él para descansar.

Pero resulta que el susodicho árbol estaba ocupado ya por alguien más...

Una joven, recostada en el grueso tronco de éste, miraba con ensoñación el cielo, como si buscara respuestas que el mundo entero se había negado a darle. Una joven de cabellos negros que relucían aun más oscuros de noche, túnica blanca con detalles negros y alas resplandecientemente blancas. Una joven que, a Kouga, no se le hacía para nada desconocida, pero que sin embargo, era imposible que estuviera ahí.

Se acercó aun más, con temor a encontrar lo que creía que iba a encontrar, silenciosamente, hasta quedar por detrás del tronco del árbol.

La muchacha, mientras tanto, despertó de su momentánea ensoñación al sentirse observada, hecho que constató al sentir tras ella ruidos provenientes desde el árbol. Giró la cabeza un tanto contrariada, y lo que vio... le dejó sin habla por un momento.

Kouga, igualmente, se congeló al encontrar la mirada castaña que había perdido de vista hace tiempo ya. Una mirada castaña que conocía mejor que nadie, que sabía interpretar antes que cualquiera.

Una amistosa y bien querida mirada castaña...

—¿De verdad eres tú... Kikyou?

_**Continuará...**_

**.·oOo·.**

**Cháchara Gratuita:** La li hoooo! Queridos lectores, sus preguntas están encontrando respuestas. Y para mala suerte de ustedes, la intervención de algún dios maligno, o simplemente, una demostración de lo perversa y anti-felicidad que es la autora... Siiiiii... Kikyou ha regresado (se oyen abucheos, tomatazos, gente que se para y se va (o en este caso, que cierra las ventanillas sin dejar review (¡HEY! ¡ALTO AHÍ, NO TE VAYAS TT!)))... xD en fin, la vaina viene de la siguiente manera: cuando yo escribí esta historia (hace mil años luz) me propuse darle una oportunidad a Kikyou, de modo que no resultase tan detestable. Fue porque a mí me estaba empezando a caer bien la tía, y me daba penita que la gente la odiase tanto TT así que está un poco cambiada. Con bastantes traumas, bastantes sufrimientos pero sin embargo, recuerden, fue un ángel. Y ahora lo volverá a ser... así que tiene su lado humanitario y de ayuda social. Espero que no les moleste esta especie de "quite de contexto" de lo que es en verdad Kikyou. Pero para eso tienen los amados reviews, para que opinen y me digan qué tal, ¿vale?

Como siempre, unas líneas para aquellos que pierden dos minutos de su valioso tiempo en dejarme un comentario n.n: **Kagome70 **_(mujer, cuida tus tendencias psicópatas, que necesito al Kouga vivo y entero, del cuchillo ya me encargo yo xD m'alegro que te haya gustado el cap 9, estaba melosísimo xD ¡Cuídate tu también!)_, **Lore.it.92** _(ajám, era Kikyou n.n... ojalá que este capítulo te haya ayudado a despejar tus dudas, porque Kikyou regresó para arreglar muchas cositas que quedaron pendientes de tiempos remotos xD ¡Gracias x tu mensaje!)_, **KawaiiDany-Chan** _(no es el destino el caprichoso... ¡soy yo xD! YeaH, la chika misteriosa es Kikyou, bwajaja... prepárense xD. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado también! n.n)_, **Kikyo-dono** _(gracias por haber tenido la paciencia de esperar... muchas cosas me impiden ser constante en el upload (además de que tengo mil fics que actualizar ¬¬), pero tus reviews siempre están ahí n.n ¡Gracias!)_, **Itzel Minami** _(muy breve ¬¬),_ **Xully** _(eso, tú sigue confiando en el InuxKag. ¿No dicen por ahí algo de que "Los que creen serán salvados"? xD),_ **Dark Angel** _(no era necesario que lo escucharas con "The Reason", la cosa más iba por el significado de la lyrics n.n... ugh, claro que sé lo que son los exámenes... ¡Suerte con ellos! Gracias por los halagos y por darte el tiempito!),_ **Amis cr** _(YeaH, para el final falta muuuuuusho xD... así es pues, intento darme un tiempo con esta historia y con el negocio fanfictiónico, me estoy yendo en mucho estudio, fiestas y grabaciones (oh, se me salió algo de mi proyecto extraño xD))..._, **TLAP** _(¿Todos en un mismo día? O.o ¿Puedo preguntar qué forma geométrica adquirió tu trasero después de tantas horas frente a la PC? xD ¡Ojala leas éste, y te guste! x3),_ **Eternal-Vampire** _(Mira que no dejarme review antes… ¡Mala! X3 espero que te agrade esta continuación n.n)_ y **Lady Indomitus** _(seh, Kagome pa los negocios es un as xD… Lo siento MUCHO, pero Kikyou va y para largo n.n_).¡Muchas e infinitas gracias por todos sus comentarios y observaciones! Espero contar con ellas en este chap también n.n no me fallen...

Y ya nos estamos viendo creo que pronto. Me gusta como va esto, tanto así que no puedo esperar a actualizar xD

-Mileena.


	11. Memorias de una Antigua Amistad

**§ Ángel de Amor §**

"_Todos tenemos un ángel que nos protege, que nos cuida y que nos vigila en el silencio del anonimato. Sabemos que esta ahí, incondicionalmente, y hasta a veces nos gustaría conocerlo... pero son realmente pocos los que tienen esa maravillosa oportunidad"._

**CAPITULO XI...** _"Memorias de una Antigua Amistad"_

**.·oOo·.**

—Parece mentira, ¿verdad, Kouga-kun? —se limitó a contestar la muchacha, aún perturbada por la visión que tenía enfrente, a dos pasos de distancia. O quizás menos, pues el muchacho ya se había acercado hasta ella y la había envuelto en un cálido abrazo, lleno de emociones encontradas. Emociones que ella también sentía, por lo mismo, no pudo dejar de responder ese gesto lleno de infinita ternura.

—Tonta... ¡¡tonta!! ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo que desapareciste sin decir nada? ¿Y ahora vuelves así, de improviso, tal como te marchaste? —inquirió Kouga con un tono de reproche, mas nunca molesto.

—Lo siento... de veras que lo siento mucho, Kouga-kun... pero jamás hubieras permitido que hiciera lo que quería hacer, ¿cierto? Porque supongo que ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Kikyou en los brazos de Kouga se sentía como una niña pequeña, que debía dar cuenta de todas sus maldades a su hermano mayor y esperar con los dedos cruzados para que él no la regañara.

Así mismo, el chico de la profunda mirada celeste se incorporó enfrente de su 'hermanita', para mirarla a los ojos, acentuando el tono de su reproche con esa penetrante mirada:

—Claro que lo sé. Todo el Cielo lo sabe, créeme. Y no sé si serás ejemplo de algún ángel más para escapar a las imposiciones de Diosy fugarte de aquí... por amor! Y más encima, con un humano! Y más encima aún... con Inuyasha!

Kikyou abrió mucho aquellos ojos achocolatados, en una mueca de sorpresa absoluta.

—Te has informado bastante bien por lo que veo... —sonrió delicadamente y bajó al instante la mirada, escondiéndola de su amigo —Hasta sabes el nombre del susodicho...

—Feh, no haré comentarios al respecto. Jamás he soportado la idea de compartir el aire con el maldito que te hizo cambiar tanto de opinión como para ir a dar al mismísimo Infierno. Me ha quitado más cosas de las que te imaginas, Kikyou. ¡Empezando por ti! ¿O crees que me dio lo mismo verte confinada allí, donde nunca tuve la certeza de si te volvería a ver sana y

salva?

La muchacha de las alas resplandecientes volvió a levantar la mirada, más sorprendida que antes.

—No lo sé, Kouga-kun... Te confieso que pensé que estabas tan disgustado conmigo que creías que lo que me había sucedido, ¡me lo tenía bien merecido! —repuso ella, tímidamente.

Kouga rió por varios motivos. Le llenaba absolutamente el volver a ver a su casi hermana de la infancia sana y salva, y le causaba mucha alegría que tuviera esa mirada y esa manera de expresarse tan inocente de antaño, teniendo en consideración que dieciséis años en el Infierno hubieran percudido de maldad a cualquiera. Y lo que más le gustaba es que, aún habiendo dejado de ser chiquillos, ella siguiera llamándole "Kouga-kun". Era todo realmente bueno, después de tanta desolación por parte de ambos.

—¡Claro que no, tontita! ¿Cómo iba yo a querer eso? —suspiró de manera cansina, para hacerle ver el error a la chica. —Por otro lado, dime... ¿ya lo viste?

Ella volvió a bajar la vista unos instantes, pero al momento de responder, fijó los ojos en los de su amigo, en un gesto de sinceridad absoluta.

—Hoy en la mañana. Miraba a una muchacha muy bonita, por cierto, con una mirada que solamente se la había visto cuando me miraba a mí en aquellos tiempos... —sonrió con añoranza, pero después su risa se intensificó al comentar lo que vio posteriormente —y cuando estaba por alejarme, vi que tú le regañabas por algo, seguramente estaba haciendo algo malo o prohibido, como era su costumbre...

» Tengo la impresión de que todos han cambiado en mucho, y a la vez en nada, Kouga-kun. Tú, por ejemplo, sigues siendo el mismo de quién no me atreví a despedirme cuando quise partir. Pero Inuyasha... ha aprendido a sobrellevar la vida que se le impuso aquí, en el Cielo, como ángel... cosa que, de haberme tocado a mí, jamás hubiera podido hacer...

Yo también he cambiado, por supuesto... más de lo que crees...

—Me lo imagino... Muchas veces pensé que alguien como tú no aguantaría más de dos o tres días en el Infierno. Una chica tan frágil y vulnerable, en un ambiente infestado de la maldad más pura, no lo resistiría. Pero verte de nuevo, así y aquí, ¡no sabes la alegría que me da! Una alegría que pensé jamás volver a sentir, ni aún cuando las cosas que anhelo el día de hoy se cumplieran y todo saliera bien... —suspiró con melancolía, recordando los pensamientos acerca de Kagome y él antes de que todo esto sucediera.

Ese cambio de aire en el aura de Kouga no había pasado desapercibido para Kikyou. Había aprendido a ser muy perceptiva en sus días de Infierno, y eso, sumado al hecho de que nadie conocía mejor que ella lo que pasaba por la mente de Kouga, le dio una leve sospecha de lo que podía estar ocurriéndole a su amigo de la infancia.

—Parece que hasta tú te has visto tentado de seguir mi ejemplo, ¿verdad? —la chica sonrió divertida, al ver que algo de verdad había en sus palabras. Se lo dijo el hecho de que Kouga no hubiera contestado inmediatamente, y pareciera perturbado ante la insinuación.

—Hay muchas cosas de las que te gustaría enterarte, Kikyou...

Y ambos tomaron asiento de nuevo bajo el regazo de aquel árbol, disponiéndose a conversar durante una larga noche en la que, memorias de una antigua amistad volverían a salir a la luz.

Igual que esa mismísima amistad. Que ambos creyeron extinta en las llamas del Infierno que los separó.

**.·oOo·.**

La mañana traía cosas buenas y cosas malas, pero para una muchachita perezosa que no quiere despertar temprano un día sábado, sólo puede traer cosas malas... como el fin del sueño, por ejemplo.

—¡Kagome, ya levántate! ¡Yuka y los demás ya deben estar por llegar! —resonó una voz tras la puerta de la habitación de la chica.

—Mamá... veinte minutos más... por favor... —rogó la joven, negándose a soltar la sabana que la cubría.

—¡Ni veinte ni dos ni nada! O te me levantas ya o te traigo la ducha hasta acá... y eso puede no gustarte. —la señora dejó entrar una sonrisa tétrica a la habitación, dándole a entender a Kagome que mejor era levantarse.

—Buuuuu... ¿qué acaso no puede una escolar esforzada dormir hasta tarde un sábado?

—Te recuerdo que tú misma aceptaste la invitación de Houjo de ir al parque a trotar con su prima...

—Neh, ya entendí el punto ¬¬

Y se dirigió a la ducha para quitarse el manto de sueño que traía encima, junto con la cara de momia descompuesta que eso conllevaba.

—"_Cierto..."_ —pensó de camino —_"Acepté la invitación solamente para no tener que pensar en Inuyasha y... vaya, ya me acordé ¬¬. Ojalá luego de esto viniera Dai, no sé como llamarlo, ya que no puedo pedirle a Kouga que lo busque. Son de bandos distintos, por decirlo de alguna manera. ¿Y por qué se llevaran mal esos dos? Vaya... hay más cosas de las que imaginé que debo averiguar..."_

Media hora después, Kagome estaba en buzo deportivo desayunando junto a Yuka, Eri, Ayumi y Houjo en el comedor del templo.

—¡Hasta que por fin bajas, Kagome-_chan_! —le había dicho Yuka, al ver la carita de sueño que traía la muchacha. Ni aún después de una ducha de agua tibia, esos gestos desaparecen cuando REALMENTE tienes sueño...

—Neh, no molestes... —había replicado ella, intentando componer una sonrisita que negara su mal humor matutino.

El desayuno transcurrió sin mayores altercados, más que los ocasionados por los muchachos para molestar a Kagome, y replicarle lo bien que se veía con esa cara de sueño sentada en la mesa un día sábado por la mañana.

—Y a ver si esta vez no te esguinzas un pie o algo, porque con tu suerte... —le había dicho Ayumi antes de salir del templo.

—Nah... hace un buen tiempo ya que a Kagome no le suceden tantas desgracias, ¿verdad Eri? —había respondido Yuka convincentemente, lo cual sumado a la aprobación de Eri, parecía ser verdad a los ojos de Houjo quién, como siempre, era el más preocupado por la salud de Kagome.

—Es verdad... —agregó ella, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Eso quiere decir que tu ángel guardián se ha tomado en serio lo de protegerte, ¿verdad?

—Esto... algo así n.nUu —contestó Kagome nerviosamente, concluyendo el tema. Le ponía nerviosa lo bien que hablaban de Inuyasha sin sospechar siquiera que todo en verdad pasaba, y más aún, ¡como ellas daban en el clavo con todo lo que decían!

"_Vaya... pareciera que mi destino es estar pensando en Inuyasha o que el mundo me lo recuerde. Ya lo había dicho yo, acepté esta invitación para no acordarme tan frecuentemente de él, y van las chicas y lo primero que hacen es recordármelo... ¬¬_

_Si ellas supieran que hablan de algo que en verdad pasa sin tener la más mínima idea de ese punto... ¡se desmayarían! No sin antes haber descuartizado a Inuyasha por mal protector, pues ellas han estado ahí conmigo en cada una de mis desgracias. Pero ahora, como están las cosas, yo no les entregaría la vida de Inuyasha así, tan a la ligera... aunque si me gustaría que alguna tanda le dieran al inepto de Kouga... ¬¬ no aparece desde anoche el muy jkhndfkjumncvby... espero solamente que no le haya pasado nada malo, o que no se le haya ocurrido irse al Infierno como le dije ¬¬ porque es tan tontín el pobre... ú.ù"_

Y finalmente salieron, a disfrutar del magnifico día que dios les había regalado para que lo miraran, lo aprovecharan y lo rieran.

Como de seguro harían esa tarde.

**.·oOo·.**

—Vaya vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿Si no es Dai, el enamorado? —fue el saludo matutino que Inuyasha le dio a su amigo, junto a él.

—Así parece, pero ¿qué es esto? ¿Inuyasha? ¿Tú, aquí, una mañana soleada? ¿No deberías estar espiando a tu amada Kagome? —fue la atenta respuesta que le dio el otro muchacho, al tiempo que ambos se miraban para colapsar en un ataque de risa inacabable.

—No, he decidido acabar con esas espiadas ocultas... si Kouga me vuelve a atrapar en ello, no sé como le haré para escapar a su furia... —contestó el muchacho sarcásticamente.

—Vaya... qué mal estamos los dos, ¿verdad? Tú imposibilitado de ver a la chica de la cual estás maquiavélicamente enamorado...

—No es necesario que recalques esa parte ¬¬

—...Y yo sin siquiera conocer el nombre de la chica que me quitó el sueño anoche. Somos un caso perdido...

A Inuyasha le entró acceso de risa de nuevo cuando recordó el infortunado episodio del intento de conquista de Dai.

—¡No te rías, maldición! —contestó el otro, algo sentido.

—Ya, OK, OK, lo siento, pero es que... ¡Ah, Dai, cómo tan despistado!

—Hoy se lo preguntaré. —contestó el chico muy seguro de sus palabras, cuando cabía la posibilidad de que ni siquiera se volviera a topar con aquella ángel en mil años... —Y ya que estás tan insoportable el día de hoy, te dejo, entrégate a tu ocio de cada día, que yo me tengo que ir a la biblioteca.

Inuyasha levantó una ceja algo curioso, mientras veía a Dai encaminarse a dicho templo.

—¡Eh, Dai! —detuvo al joven en mitad de su andar.

—¿Qué quieres? —contestó furibundo el mismo.

—No sé por qué, pero se me hace que nada bueno haces metido tantas horas al día en esa estupidez que alguien inventó llamada Biblioteca... ¬¬ —comentó Inuyasha con cierto aire de desconfianza.

Dai se puso nervioso. No creía que estar investigando sobre él un poco, y sobre su cesantía otro poco, fuera algo que Inuyasha considere 'bueno'.

—Ehm... no es nada que te afecte, no te preocupes n.n —y agarró rumbo rápidamente hacia su destino, antes de que un nuevo interrogatorio le hiciera perder más el tiempo. —¡Nos vemos después! —gritó como despedida, cuando ya casi se había perdido en la línea del horizonte, camino abajo.

Inuyasha suspiró, no muy convencido de las palabras de Dai, pero aún así, decidió hacerle caso en una cosa: iba a rendir culto al ocio como nunca antes en su vida hubiera podido hacer.

**.·oOo·.**

Dai iba camino a la biblioteca. Aunque no lo pareciera, había guardado en su cabeza muy bien las frases que hace días atrás, había sacado de algún libro acerca del significado de 'La Humana de la Discordia'

Y digo 'aunque no lo parezca' porque el chico estaba más preocupado de encontrarse a la muchacha que le robó el corazón en dos minutos el día anterior, que de su investigación.

Precisamente iba haciendo una perfecta mezcla de aquellos dos sucesos en su cabecita, intentando sacar conclusiones al tiempo que recordaba las facciones de aquella chica...

...Y ni mucha falta que le hizo recordar tan ávidamente... ¿Para qué, si la tenía a ella ahí, a dos o tres metros de distancia?

Con su largo cabello al viento, meciendo a la vez su blanca túnica que contrastaba con el pelo, mas no con la tez, tan blanca como de costumbre. Dai notó a la distancia que en el rostro de aquella chica, resaltaban más que ayer esos castaños ojos que le habían cautivado. Pareciera como si en una noche, hubieran restaurado su brillo con alguna alegría muy poderosa, pero entonces... ¿Por qué también podía notar marcas de lágrimas en aquellas orbes?

Había estado llorando, pero los trazos que las lágrimas dejaban no afeaban en lo absoluto la hermosura de aquel rostro. Es más, le daban una especie de melancolía encantadora que la hacía aún más atrayente. Dai se preguntó cómo es que no se había fijado en aquella muchacha antes. Porque ella había estado todo el tiempo ahí, ¿o no? Tenía que ser él el ciego que no se había percatado antes... Aunque sus infantiles ojos tampoco miraban más allá de su propia vida y la de Inuyasha, a quién tenía lógicamente, como el ser más impresionante del universo, su ejemplo de vida.

Y no alcanzó a pensar mucho más allá de esas cortas frases, porque sin habérselo propuesto, él ya se encontraba caminando hacia la muchacha, y ahora estaba a dos palmos de distancia de ella. Cuando se percató, no se le ocurrió qué demonios decir, hasta que, por suerte, ella atinó a iniciar algún tipo de conversación.

—Nos volvemos a encontrar, Dai-_kun_... —saludó la muchacha cordialmente

—A-así veo... jeje... —Dai, de pronto, se sintió el ser más estúpido sobre la faz del Cielo. —¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó después de un imperceptible silencio.

—Nada, solamente paseaba por algún lugar y me encontré aquí sin querer... Precisamente me estaba acordando de ti, porque aquí fue cuando me chocaste, ¿lo recuerdas?

Dai volvió a convertirse en aquel tomatito con alas de ayer. ¡¡Qué impresionante, cómo una simple chica puede cautivarte al punto de hacerte perder la espontaneidad!!

—Sí, algo... no fue la mejor manera de conocer a alguien como tú... ¡pero qué se le va a hacer, ya pasó! —respondió a trompicones el chico. Y sintió la necesidad de hacerle ver a la muchacha que él no era ni la mitad de impulsivo de lo que demostró, y tuvo el _impulso_ de culpar a alguien más. —¡¡Es que si Inuyasha-_san _me llegaba a encontrar, se iba a enojar mucho!!

—¿Inuyasha? —preguntó Kikyou, totalmente impresionada. Su rostro mostró una leve tensión al haber escuchado ese nombre, y Dai no era capaz de comprenderlo.

—¿Te pasó algo malo? —pregunto él, tan desconcertado como ella.

—No, no... no te preocupes... nnU

Algo andaba mal en ese preciso instante. Cuando Kikyou pisó Suelo Sagrado después de dieciséis años, por primera vez, sus intenciones habían sido por ningún motivo ser vista por alguien del Cielo, y lo primero que había hecho fue tropezar con este chico, ¡que ahora resulta que tenía cierta relación con Inuyasha! ¡Y ella no tenía ni que encontrárselo aún!! Por lo menos, en eso había quedado con Kouga la noche anterior...

_**«--Flash Back--:::**_

—Kouga-_kun_, ¿Cómo crees que reaccione Inuyasha si me llegase a ver por aquí? —había preguntado luego, en medio de la conversación que sostenían. Era inevitable que en más de alguna ocasión, el tema se desviaría hacia Inuyasha, por más que eso disgustase a Kouga e hiriera a Kikyou.

Él pensó un poco la respuesta que tenía que darle a su amiga. Su razón estaba bastante dividida, porque si Kikyou volvía a encontrarse con Inuyasha, podía ser que los sentimientos que él había guardado en relación al "error que cambio su vida" volvieran a resurgir, haciendo que se le olvide el supuesto amor que decía sentir por Kagome, dejándole a él el camino libre...

Pero por otro lado, no sabía cuán bien o mal podía hacerle ese reencuentro a Kikyou, y ella era la persona que más le preocupaba a Kouga, más que sí mismo...

Porque por más que la chica argumentara diciendo que el Infierno había fortalecido su carácter, ella siempre iba a ser la _Pequeña Kikyou_, que necesita ser protegida ante todo de sí misma, y de sus impulsivas actitudes.

—Yo pienso —dijo después —que tendrías que mantenerte lo más alejada de él que puedas. Después de todo, eso no es tan difícil. Digamos que tu antiguo amorcito se ha vuelto un ser bastante sedentario, y no suele despegarse de su lugar favorito para recordar y mirar la nada. —añadió, con bastante mala vibra en sus palabras.

—¿Para recordar a Kagome Higurashi, dices tú? —preguntó Kikyou inocentemente. Kouga ya le había puesto al tanto de los años de servicio de Inuyasha como ángel guardián de Kagome, siendo aquella la etapa en la que aún no podía aceptar su vida como ángel en el cielo.

—No lo sé, ni me interesa comprender los pensamientos de ese tarado. Pero volviendo a lo que sí nos debe interesar, podrías mantenerte de día por los lugares donde ese cretino jamás se metería, por ejemplo, cerca de la Biblioteca. No es muy afín con la cultura. ¡¡Me puedes creer que en los dieciséis años que lleva aquí, no ha leído jamás los Diez Mandamientos!! Me da la impresión que ni siquiera sabe que sales mencionada en algunos libros como la primera ángel que viola esas leyes para darte a la vida pasional con un humano —agregó Kouga, ya más liberalmente en cuanto al tema. No quería reprocharle a la pequeña Kikyou errores del pasado si ya la volvía a tener con él, como antaño.

—Veo que en ese aspecto sigue siendo el mismo... Cuando yo solía protegerlo, parte de mi labor era recordarle los deberes de la escuela. ¡Era muy hábil para burlar esa clase de deberes! —y la muchacha volvió a sonreír, cautivada por sus recuerdos.

—De noche puedes mantenerte aquí... No es un lugar que muchos conozcan, y de vez en cuando podría venir a verte, siempre y cuando mis labores como ángel guardián me lo permitan...

—De acuerdo. Haré cuanto pueda por no dejarme ver, si eso te deja más tranquilo. —concluyó la muchacha, retomando la conversación hacia temas más agradables para los dos. Ahora le tocaba a Kouga contar que había sido de él en esos dieciséis años de ausencia de la chica.

_**:::--Fin Flash Back--»**_

—Por cierto, hay algo que me inquieta bastante, y si no te molesta… —Dai había retomado la conversación tras un par de segundos en que ambos parecían sumidos en sus pensamientos.

—Oh, no, no... ¡no te preocupes! Solamente pregunta. —Kikyou había recuperado la naturalidad tras el impacto de tener frente a sí a alguien que conocía de algo a Inuyasha.

—¿Mepodríasdecirtunombre?

—¿Eh...? Perdona, pero no te entendí nada...

—¿M-me p-podrías d... d-decir tu... nombre? —articuló al fin el joven, superándose a sí mismo y a su vergüenza para formular la pregunta.

A Kikyou se le volvió a deshacer la sonrisa, y se le tensaron las facciones del rostro una vez más.

"_¿Y ahora qué le digo? Si en verdad este chico tiene algún tipo de cercanía con Inuyasha, estará enterado de lo que hicimos en el pasado... y cuando ate cabos, irá corriendo a decirle a él que Kikyou está de regreso... y eso tampoco está en mis planes._

_¡¡Además, Kouga-_kun_ se enfadaría conmigo!! Ay, ¿por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil?"_

—Me llamo Arisa. —mintió finalmente la chica. —En verdad discúlpame, jamás reparé en eso de que no sabías mi nombre... soy muy despistada... perdón. —añadió luego de haber pensado lo anterior en menos de un segundo. Ella misma se sorprendió de lo perspicaz que se había vuelto en el Infierno.

—Arisa... —suspiró Dai, sin darse cuenta de que estaba siendo demasiado obvio con sus sentimientos, y más encima delante de la implicada.

Kikyou hizo una mueca de desconcierto total cuando descubrió que éste muchacho la miraba con esa expresión tan ensoñadora... y sin saber bien porqué, no pudo permanecer más tiempo delante de él, por lo que inventó una excusa rápida para esfumarse de allí.

—Bueno, Dai-_kun_, tengo que marcharme, a ver si otro día conversamos más largo, ¿te parece?

—Esto... eeeh... ¡sí! Claro, lo siento... debo haberte quitado bastante tiempo.. Y la verdad yo también tengo cosas que hacer —agregó para no sentirse inútil —así que te dejo...

—¡Nos veremos ya, Dai-_kun_!

—Hasta entonces, Arisa... —suspiró Dai más para sí que para la muchacha, que ya se iba, desapareciendo tras los mismos árboles donde la había visto súbitamente cuando se disponía a entrar a la biblioteca...

Y fue también cuando recordó lo de la investigación.

—¡Rayos, la investigación!! X.x —y entró de nueva cuenta al templo del saber.

**.·oOo·.**

Bueno, el plan "Olvidemos a Inuyasha aunque sea por un día" había dado bastantes buenos resultados en Kagome. La jornada de ejercicio con sus amigos le había sentado muy bien.

Cuando Yuka y Ayumi, en un plan malévolo después de haber intentado que Kagome trotara en el parque al menos cincuenta metros, le quitaron la carita de sueño a su amiga echándole en la cara un balde de agua fría, el panorama del día cambió un poco. Todos decidieron que ese bellísimo día que había amanecido había que disfrutarlo y no sudarlo corriendo, así que fueron al templo y a sus casas por los trajes de baño, y se fueron los cinco a la piscina.

Una vez allí, hicieron competencias de nado, guerras de agua, chapotearon como unos críos pequeños y hasta ayudaron en una clase de natación para principiantes que estaba dictando un hombre bastante guapo en un apartado especial de la piscina.

El único pequeño gran detalle que podría haber apagado la alegría del momento fue cuando a Kagome le dio un calambre en la pierna izquierda en medio de una de las tantas competencias de nado que hicieron, y casi se les ahoga a Houjo y a Eri en medio de la piscina.

Eso hizo reír a Kagome, quién se encontraba ya en su habitación habiendo tomado el baño correspondiente para quitar el cansancio a sus adormecidos músculos. Pero también le hizo fruncir el ceño, pensando que seguramente Kouga no había estado allí con ella para ayudarla, por eso la magnitud del escándalo.

Decidió llamarlo, para regañarle y para saber qué había estado haciendo. Ese día no había dado muestras de vida, y eso no era algo que alegrara a Kagome (nótese la ironía ¬o¬...) pero después de todo, era su ángel guardián, y debía saber que le sucedía.

—Kouga... ¿estás por ahí? —preguntó a la nada, y no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Ello preocupó a la chica. Generalmente, ese engendro con alas no la hacía esperar.

—Kouga... ¿estás enfadado aún conmigo?? —ninguna respuesta. Pero ya Kagome decidió dejarlo así. Tanto mejor si ese pesado no se aparecía... ¡¡Y dios sabía que ella sí se había preocupado por él!! No era su culpa.

—Bah, si no quiere aparecer, no le voy a rogar... n.n tanto mejor!

Y se echó en su cama cansinamente. Realmente había sido un día agotador, así que aprovecharía la noche para lo que había sido creada: descansar...

Prendió un momento la pequeña radio que tenía en su habitación, y buscó una estación con algún tipo de música relajante para que le facilitara el sueño, y consiguió buenos resultados.

Tirada en su cama, conseguía cada vez más evadirse del mundo e ingresar tranquilamente al País de los Sueños. Estaba en eso, cada vez más cerca... cuando de pronto, escuchó un chasquido muy similar a los que emitían ciertos ángeles al hacer acto de presencia en su habitación.

—Kouga, ¿eres tú? —preguntó Kagome sin abrir los ojos. ¿Para qué, si de seguro era él?

—No, Kagome. Espero ser algo más agradable que ese pelafustán ¬¬ —inquirió una familiar voz para la muchacha.

—¡¡Dai!! ¿Qué haces aquí? No esperaba verte hoy...

—Es que tenía que decírtelo, o la emoción no me iba a permitir volver a dormir en todas las noches de mi vida.

Kagome se incorporó pesadamente en la cama, y de paso, apagó la radio para asegurarse de que cualquier cosa que oyera, saldría de los labios de Dai y ella no la imaginaría.

—Bien, ¿qué es esa cosa tan espectacular que tenías que decirme?

—Verás, hoy continué con la investigación que... bueno, tú sabes a qué investigación me refiero. —Kagome asintió, algo molesta. Últimamente asociaba automáticamente las palabras _investigación_ e _Inuyasha_, con esa otra palabra... _Kikyou_. —El punto es que... encontré cierta información que... no sé si te había dicho que encontré el significado de "Humana de la Discordia"...

—No, no me lo habías dicho... continúa —pidió la chica, más interesada ya.

—Bueno, eso, y además... descubrí que no eres la primera Humana de la Discordia que existe, es decir, eres la primera, ¿o no? ¡Ah, me enredo!

—Explícate bien, que no te estoy entendiendo.

—Bueno, en términos estrictos, sí eres la primera Humana de la Discordia, si consideramos que el anterior... fue un hombre... Y uno que conocemos muy bien.

_To be continued…_

**.·oOo·.**

**Y la pesada de la autora dice…:** Hola! Primero, lamento la tardanza para la entrega de este capítulo, pero como ya me he disculpado en mis otras actualizaciones, bajé el promedio y eso a mis papas les cabreó mucho, al punto de que me amenazan con quitarme la PC. Lo siento... TT. Veamos, a ver qué tenemos para comentar del fic... ¡Dai! Quiero saber que les está pareciendo el hecho de que Dai se esté enamorando de Kikyou xD Porque se entiende bien esa parte, ¿cierto? ¿Y quién será ese otro Humano de la Discordia que anda pululando por ahí? No es tan difícil... pongan a prueba sus dotes detectivescos y lancen teorías. ¡A ver que piensan de esto! xD. Ahora, vayamos al espacio favorito de la autora:

¡Los reviews! x3: **TLAP** (no mataré a Kikyou ¬¬ mala xDDD), **Xully** (tienes razón en que Kikyou hace que Inuyasha se ponga mas idiota de lo que ya es, pero no en que le hace dudar de Kagome. Es en él en quien duda, y de sus sentimientos para peor. Me hubiera gustado darle una bofetada en ciertos capítulos de la serie...), **Lady Indomitus** (gracias por querer una oportunidad pa' Kikyou TT... y ni sé en que estará pensando la tía Rumiko, del manga soy una total desconocedora, no tengo de donde sacarlo ToT... No soy de México, soy chilena n.nU ¡Y gracias por los saludos! ¡Para ti también!), **KawaiiDany-Chan** (¿Quién dijo que Kikyou vino a interponerse entre Inu y Kagome? Tsk... y te prohíbo que la mates ¬¬ porque es mi personaje favorito y porque Rumiko te va a demandar por dejarla sin zombie xDDD), **Eternal-Vampire** (es lo que todas quieren, el beso xD... pero pa' eso falta un poco más... A mí también me gusta eso de Dai y Kikyou x3...), **Amis cr** (¿desde cuando? Ahí esta la respuesta n.nU. No, Sango y Miroku no aparecen en esta historia, no al menos en los chaps que tengo escritos. Quién sabe si mas adelante sí...), **Dark Angel** (claro que sí, con Kikyou la cosa es más interesante xD, me alegro que te haya ido bien en los exámenes, ahora te tocará a ti pedir por los míos TT... ¡Gracias por tus buenos deseos! X3), **Kikyo-dono** (siento mucho decirte esto, pero no entendí la pregunta que me hiciste... TT las escasas horas de sueño traicionan mi comprensión. ¿Podrías hacerla de nuevo? Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... TT), **Lore.it92** (tu cara me dice que no lo creerás, pero sí. Kikyou viene a arreglar cosas, no a empeorarlas... sólo espera el desarrollo de las cosas y verás n.n) y **Kagome70** (seh, al fin Dai sabrá lo que es tener vida personal xDDD... hey, cuidado con la Kikyou, que es de barro y se me puede quebrar. Aún la necesito TT... ¡Ja, menos mal que me cae bien! ¿Cómo la trataría si la odiase? O.o que miedo...)

Y eso sería todo. Si mi vida escolar marcha bien, creo que tendremos nuevo capítulo en dos semanas. Y si no... bueno, entonces ya veremos ¬¬Uu

¡Cuídense y hagan las tareas! Que no les pase como a mí TT... ¡Oh, que desdichada soy xD! Es triste vivir en la incertidumbre todos los días...

-Mileena.


End file.
